A Tangled Web of Romances
by teisan
Summary: The perfect ending Kodaka wanted doesn't last long. Yukimura's secret is revealed, Yozora wears a leash, and someone goes missing. Do the secrets of the four central characters destroy the Neighbor's Club? Sequel to Kodaka's Pet Project.
1. Dreary Day

It was a crappy-looking gray morning. Once everyone was in class, it suddenly started raining; gym class was held inside that day. By the time school let out, the rain was pouring in sheets, and the walkway and streets were sloshing with water. Everyone yelped and shrieked as they tried to cover themselves running out of the school. Only a few people had thought to bring an umbrella that morning.

Yukimura leaned on the couch. It was getting colder as summer ended, and he didn't feel like leaving the warmth of the school for the damp, dreary rain.

Sena strutted in and sat down next to Yukimura, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Hey, honey."

Sena buried her face in Yukimura's hair and began kissing the nape of his neck. Yukimura laughed softly and kissed back. The two of them cuddled on the couch, staring at the window as rain splattered across it in tiny beads.

"I don't think anyone else is going to come here today," said Yukimura.

"We're all alone," said Sena. She got up and locked the door and then sat back down.

Yukimura continued to gaze out the window, ignoring Sena's persistent stare. Sena slunk next to Yukimura's lips and kissed him. Sensing that Yukimura was complacent, she unbuttoned the top button on her blouse and pushed her breasts up against Yukimura's arm. Again getting no reaction, Sena coursed her hands across Yukimura's stomach.

Yukimura turned his head toward Sena, giving an indifferent glare. Sena kissed Yukimura again, more ferociously this time. Her hands ripped apart the next two buttons on her blouse, and she moved even closer to Yukimura, until she was on top of him and with her legs spread over his lap.

"We're alone," whispered Sena again. She unbuttoned the rest of her blouse and flung it on the ground. Sena grinned as Yukimura's expression softened. He became complacent as he placed his hands around Sena's hips. His lips streamed down Sena's neck between her breasts. Sena's cheeks flushed; she was at her best like this, when there was a boy worshiping her curves, when Yukimura's tongue was gliding down her stomach, and when his hands were desperately groping and grasping under her skirt.

Sena giggled and coursed her hands across Yukimura's chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. In an instant, Yukimura snapped out of his daze. He shoved Sena off his lap, getting up in a flurry and scampering backwards to the other side of the room, his arm stretched out, compelling Sena to stay away.

"What are you doing?" screamed Yukimura.

Sena was livid. "What does it _look_ like?"

This was not the first time Yukimura had reacted to Sena's touching him, but it was definitely the most violent reaction so far. It had happened so many times that Sena had lost track; it had taken weeks for her to figure out the pattern. Whenever they were about to get close, and Sena began to strip him, Yukimura had backed away or asked her to stop. This had been her latest plan, to make him so entranced by her body that he wouldn't notice until his clothes had already been taken off.

"Where are you going?" said Sena.

"What do you think? Out!" Yukimura unlocked the door and stormed out of the club room.

"Yukimura, honey! Wait, I'm sorry!" Sena gave chase, but Yukimura had already stalked out of the school and into the pouring rain without a coat or umbrella.

Sena turned and stomped furiously back into the club room. She was sick of Yukimura's mysterious mood swings and his refusal to get closer. Even more, she was getting sick of using her hand every time.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Fuck you, Yukimura!" screamed Sena, throwing her head into a couch pillow. However, her angry murmurs eventually softened into a slow, muffled sobbing.

…

"Hold the umbrella closer, Kodaka!"

"I'm trying! It's not a very large umbrella, you know."

Yozora growled and grabbed the handle, pulling it over her and exposing Kodaka's head. Kodaka tugged the handle back, putting it back over his head. The two argued over the umbrella until a passing car sped over a puddle, sending a jet of dirty water toward both of them.

Kodaka and Yozora stood there, staring at each other. Suddenly, they started laughing.

"We got soaked because we were trying not to get soaked," said Kodaka.

"Yeah. Well, guess this thing's useless now." Yozora folded up the umbrella and held it under her arm. They were both drenched now; the rain from above could at least clean off the mud and slime from the road water.

A month ago, they couldn't possibly have gotten along this well. To Kodaka's relief, once Yozora openly confessed her feelings, she became far more pleasant, having nothing to hide anymore. Even so, her sharp, snarky personality, though softened, had hardly faded away.

The two of them had just gotten off the bus, and the splashing had happened less than two blocks from Kodaka's house. They both rushed toward the house, scurrying in through the door.

"You take the downstairs shower," said Kodaka. "I'll take the one upstairs."

"Fine."

"And skip the bath! We have homework to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Despite Kodaka's instructions to shower as quickly as possible, he found himself finished and dressed in clean, dry clothes first. Kodaka sat in his living room and waited for almost half an hour for Yozora. By the time he finally heard the water stop, Kodaka's fists were clenched.

"It's about time you finished—" he said as the door to the downstairs bath opened. Kodaka turned around to see Yozora in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body and another one wrapped around her head.

"I had to get all the gunk out of my hair." said Yozora.

"This is how long it takes to wash your hair _after_ you got it cut?" Kodaka shook his head in disbelief. Then, he remembered that he was supposed to be focused on something else. "W-Why aren't you dressed? You keep half your clothes at our house now anyway!"

"I didn't feel like wearing any of them," said Yozora. "It feels nice with the towel on."

Yozora climbed onto the couch. Sensing some tension, she smirked. "What's wrong, Kodaka?"

Kodaka blushed. "Nothing."

"I'm your girlfriend now. You're not saying we shouldn't be intimate, are you?" said Yozora. She rubbed her cheek against Kodaka's neck. Yozora enjoyed Kodaka's reaction more than anything else.

Yozora pulled away just as Kodaka began to reach for her waist. With a devilish grin, Yozora pulled out her math book from her backpack, plopped it on an armrest, and shifted so that she lay on her stomach with her legs on Kodaka's lap.

Kodaka fumed quietly. He often got duped by Yozora. This was not the first time that Yozora had sexually teased him, and yet he fell for it every time.

"Yozora…"

"Hm?" Yozora turned her head back, kicking her legs up and down.

"Are you using nail polish?"

Yozora's face turned pale. She remembered that one bottle she had casually bought more than a month ago on a whim. There were rather few opportunities where Kodaka could see Yozora's bare feet, so the subject had never been brought up. Now, Kodaka had noticed it; Yozora couldn't avoid the embarrassing conversation that would follow.

"I thought you didn't like nail polish," said Kodaka. With a smile, he added, "Is this because I said it would look good on you?"

"N-No!" stuttered Yozora.

"You used black," said Kodaka. "I mentioned that black would look good on you."

"T-That had nothing to do with it!"

Yozora tried to pull her legs away. Kodaka grabbed her ankles before she could.

"You're awfully good at denying the obvious, aren't you?" said Kodaka.

Yozora covered her face, too embarrassed to respond. She howled in shock as Kodaka buried his face in her feet. Yozora tried to pull away, again, tugging with such force that Kodaka was sent careening on top of her body.

Kodaka's hands were on Yozora. Their faces were within inches of each other. Kodaka slowly pulled down Yozora's towel, exposing more and more of her body. Yozora remained transfixed, with her eyes staring up at Kodaka. Sensing no resistance, Kodaka continued to pull the towel down, exposing Yozora's breasts. It was only when he had uncovered Yozora's stomach that he stopped.

Yozora glanced down at her naked body, bared from the waist up. Then, with her eyes fixed back on Kodaka, she nodded.

Kodaka's hands shook; he brushed Yozora's lips as he flung the towel away with a sharp movement. Yozora grabbed Kodaka by the collar and ripped open his shirt.

…

Kobato, Rika, and Maria were pushed aside, mere side characters in what happened. Everyone was seated in the club room, yet the focus was clearly on the four specific, central characters.

Yukimura and Sena sat together, both keeping a polite distance from each other, while Yozora and Kodaka practically occupied the same seat, with Yozora seated on Kodaka's lap and kissing him incessantly.

"Yozora…please stop…" whispered Kodaka.

Yozora ignored Kodaka, straddling him as Yukimura and Sena watched sullenly.

Kodaka was secretly enjoying this. Even so, he didn't think it was wise for Yozora to do these things in front of the rest of the club (especially his sister).

"We did it," whispered Yozora. "Stop trying to hide it."

Sena's ears perked up. She hadn't heard that sentence very clearly, but she had guessed what Yozora had said. She glared at Yukimura as she remembered that the day before, the same thing should have happened to her. Sena's eyes moved from Yukimura to Yozora's lovesick expression, and then from Yozora to Kodaka's sheepish grin.

Sena raised her eyebrows and looked at Kodaka. She had originally given up on him. But with Yukimura constantly refusing her advances, she was starting to reconsider…


	2. Things Get Worse

With the colder days came worse and worse weather. It was even chillier that day, and the wind blew even harder, the rain coming down more violently than ever before. Yozora was absent that day. Whether she was sick or just skipping school, Kodaka didn't ask. He simply languished in the clubroom, lamenting Yozora's absence.

"Hey, Kodaka. You alone, too?"

"Yozora didn't come to school today."

Sena sighed, shrugged, and sat down.

"What's going on between you and Yukimura anyway?" said Kodaka. Although he didn't say it, he had always suspected that something like this would happen. He just didn't think Yukimura was naturally meant for Sena.

"He won't fuck me," said Sena.

Kodaka was horrified by Sena's bluntness. Shocked into silence, the two of them sat there quietly.

"I've got booze," said Sena. "Want some?"

Kodaka had drunk alcohol before. However, he had never suspected Sena of doing the same, and he wondered why she had a bottle of expensive-looking wine in her hands.

"I'm trying to drink my anger away," moaned Sena. "It's not working."

Sena took another swig from the bottle. Kodaka realized that the whole time, Sena had been acting rather tipsy. It was not so much a desire to drink, but rather fear for Sena's health, that made Kodaka reach for the bottle.

"Give me some of that," he said. Kodaka grabbed the bottle and tried not to think about the fact that Sena had already drunk from the opening. He gulped down a shot of the burning liquid, then another, until the whole thing was almost empty.

"No fair!" whined Sena. She clutched the bottle in her hands, sipping the last of the contents. Sena then let go, letting the heavy glass container clink on the floor.

Kodaka felt the effects of the wine act immediately. Sena's moaning and self-pity suddenly seemed a lot less annoying. He nodded and smiled as Sena droned on.

"You're, **hic**, not one of those sad drunks, are you?" said Kodaka.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever done it!" wailed Sena. Then, without warning, she sobbed, "Yukimura!"

"You can't hold in your alcohol," said Kodaka.

"Shut up," said Sena. "It's all your fault, anyway."

"Everything in this, **hic,** goddamn club is my fault!" bellowed Kodaka.

"I don't know if I even like Yukimura," muttered Sena.

"What?" Kodaka briefly became sober again. He gazed at Sena. For the first time, he was no longer annoyed or indifferent to Sena's tears.

"It was kind of fun hanging around him, after he changed so much," said Sena. "But he never wants to get close!"

Kodaka nodded. Then, his arm reached around Sena's shoulder ("his arm", because_ Sena_ was the one who pulled it there).

Sena reached up against Kodaka. Her lips grazed briefly against his neck, but Sena pulled away at the last minute.

"Kodaka," groaned Sena. "I can't do it!"

"What the hell?" muttered Kodaka. He reached up in the air after Sena as she got up.

"My plan was to get you completely drunk and then fuck your brains out," wailed Sena. "But instead I drank half the bottle! I can't even cheat on my boyfriend properly!"

Kodaka grabbed Sena by the waist and sat her back down again. "That plan would never have worked anyway."

Sena began crying again. "Yeah, yeah, because I made it up. I can't think! I'm good for nothing except breasts and money!"

"Wha—"

"Don't lie! You've always thought that about me! You think I'm a stupid whore who can't do anything without her looks, don't you? Don't think I don't know! Everything good I've done in this club, I only did because you bailed me out after I messed up!"

Sena's makeup had completely run down her face. Kodaka reached over the couch for a tissue. Before he could offer it to Sena, though, she had already buried her face in his shirt.

"You're the only boy I know who can tolerate the real me…" said Sena. "All I wanted was for you to have a reason to hang out with me other than pity."

Kodaka felt distinctly uncomfortable now. "I…"

"I even thought you liked me for awhile." Sena clung to Kodaka's stained shirt. "Then I realized you were only nice to me because you're nice to everyone."

Kodaka smiled. "I'm only nice to everyone because everyone starts out thinking I'm a delinquent. But you don't think that anymore, so I don't _have_ to be nice to you. I'm nice to you because I want to be nice to you."

"Really?" said Sena.

"Yeah," said Kodaka. "You know, I've never seen you be so honest before."

Sena began to blush heavily in her drunken stupor. "You know, I'm so happy you said, that, I'll let you lick my feet."

She laughed, snorting and falling over on the couch. Kodaka fell on top of her, laughing even louder.

Sena opened her eyes and saw, in shock, that Kodaka was already lifting up her legs, kissing Sena's socks as he peeled them off.

"Eww, Kodaka, what are you doing?" squealed Sena.

"You know…" said Kodaka. "Every time you told me to lick your feet, I secretly wanted to do it. Now I can actually get away with it cause we're both drunk!"

Sena's legs were raised up in the air, slender and smooth, her feet spread in front of Kodaka. Sena's toes were creamy pale, unlike Yozora's slightly tanned feet. She had on shining blue nail polish that matched her eyes perfectly.

Kodaka kissed Sena on the tip of her big toe, moving down her arch until he had reached her heel. He massaged Sena in the soft flesh under her toes, on the balls of her feet, and on her arches.

Sena giggled nervously, hoping that this was all just innocent play, until Kodaka began sniffing her toes. Sena's face first turned pale, then red, as Kodaka rubbed his nose against her soles. She shrieked once Kodaka finally placed her toes in his mouth.

"What's the matter? I thought you said your boy-toys did this all the time," mocked Kodaka.

"So I stretched the truth a little!" said Sena. "St-o-o-o-o-p!"

"I thought you said you wanted to seduce me," said Kodaka. "Well, isn't this your perfect opportunity?"

"You're disgusting," replied Sena timidly.

"But you still want to fuck my brains out right now, don't you?" said Kodaka.

Sena nodded.

Kodaka moved his lips up Sena's legs. Kodaka tugged on Sena's skirt until it started to slip, as Sena pulled her own blouse off.

"Are you sure about this?" said Kodaka.

"…" Sena refused to answer at first. She gazed up at the ceiling, past Kodaka's face. The question, oddly enough, had made her zone out for a bit. Sena recovered. Then, she remembered that Kodaka was asking her a question.

"Yeah."

…

"…Fuck…fuck…FUCK! Who the hell is it?"

Yozora woke up and tumbled down from the sofa. She half-crawled and half-walked to the door, angry that someone would wake her up when she was down with a fever.

Kodaka was at the door.

"Kodaka!" squealed Yozora. She hugged Kodaka but took care not to kiss him, lest he catch her disease. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't at school today," said Kodaka. "I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing."

"Oh, well I've been mostly sleeping all day," replied Yozora. "How was school?"

"Terrible," said Kodaka. He headed into the kitchen and looked at the sink. As he thought, Yozora had only eaten canned soup for the day. Without asking, he began to wash out the empty pots and pans.

"How was club?" said Yozora.

Kodaka froze. He laid the dish sponge down, washed his hands, and wiped them on the towel. Ultimately, he decided not to say anything.

"Good. Nothing really happened without you," lied Kodaka. He was still aching from the wine he had drunk only an hour ago. If it weren't for his experience with alcohol, he would never have been able to come to Yozora's house this soon.

"Are you all right?" said Yozora. "You look a little off. You've been stumbling around and knocking into stuff."

Kodaka cursed silently to himself. "No, I'm fine. Sit back down. You need rest."

Yozora nodded and obediently lay down on the sofa, pulling her legs up to make room for Kodaka. She covered her entire body with her blanket as she cuddled her pillow.

"Kodaka," sang Yozora.

"Yes?" said Kodaka.

"My legs are cold. Will you warm them up for me?" Yozora giggled and rubbed her feet against Kodaka's lap. Kodaka blanched. He had vainly hoped the alcohol would make him forget, but he was now reminded of what had happened between him and Sena.

Kodaka was struck out of his daze by Yozora's toe poking his cheek.

"Kodaka? Kodaka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel kind of faint," said Kodaka.

"Maybe you could stay over for dinner," said Yozora.

"I can't…Kobato's waiting for me."

"Kobato…" Yozora sighed. "All right, then. Don't do anything stupid, like fall and trip in the middle of a crosswalk."

"All right. Bye, Yozora."

"I'll see you tomorrow…hopefully."

Kodaka stumbled up and left Yozora's house. He had visited his girlfriend only an hour after cheating on her. Something told him it wasn't the alcohol that was making him sick to his stomach.


	3. Who Yukimura Really Loves

_I'll be out of town for about two weeks. Although I'll try to upload frequently, that will really depend on the amount of internet access I'll have. Thanks, and keep reading and reviewing!_

"Hey, Yukimura."

"Hey, Kodaka."

"Come on in."

Yukimura stepped into the house. "Thanks. You know, my parents still won't buy me Modern Warfare 3."

"Oh. That's bad. Well, that just means you have to come over here and see my ugly-ass face whenever you want to play, then," said Kodaka.

Yukimura stumbled. "R-Right."

"Is my servant bringing in guests without my permission again?" called a voice from the kitchen. Kobato hopped out, her cheeks stuffed with pancakes. As she saw Yukimura, her cheeks reddened. Kobato turned around to swallow the pancake that she had been holding so shamelessly in her mouth.

"Hey, Kobato," said Yukimura.

Kobato turned back around, averting her eyes. "H-Hello, Yukimura-kun!"

"Let's get started, then," said Yukimura.

Kodaka felt uneasy at Yukimura's calm. He felt as if Yukimura were hiding something, that Yukimura was actually furious at him, even though he knew that Yukimura couldn't have known.

"What's wrong, Kodaka?" said Yukimura.

"Nothing."

"You look pale."

"It's nothing."

"You're not doing very well on multiplayer today."

"I never do well on multiplayer."

Yukimura shrugged. He didn't dig any deeper, and it was precisely that indifference that tortured Kodaka. Because Yukimura didn't care to know, Kodaka was tempted into confessing.

"Yukimura, I had sex with your girlfriend."

"What'd you say?" said Yukimura. He was still staring at the screen, having missed Kodaka's words. He slowly processed what Kodaka had said, and his eyes blanked out. "Oh."

Kodaka was almost disappointed at Yukimura's lack of a reaction. Yukimura seemed to deflate, rather than explode.

"Sena tried to seduce me. She had a bottle of alcohol. We got drunk, and then it happened," said Kodaka. He listed everything in a matter-of-fact way, emphasizing each event, almost as if he were trying to make Yukimura mad.

Yukimura sank his head and put his controller down. "Wow."

Again, Kodaka was disappointed by Yukimura's lack of reaction.

"I understand if you're mad at me," said Kodaka. "In fact, I'd understand if you got up right now and beat the crap out of m—"

"No," said Yukimura. "Just don't do it again…"

"That's it?" Kodaka felt a little angry. "You're not going to say anything? Do anything?"

Yukimura buried his head in his lap. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Punch me. Yell at me. Leave me and never talk to me again!"

"I couldn't do that," whispered Yukimura. "Not to my Aniki."

"What was that?" yelled Kodaka.

"Nothing!" cried Yukimura. He flung his controller down on the ground and stalked out of the house.

Oddly, Kodaka didn't feel better at all after that.

…

"You." Sena stomped into Kodaka's class during lunchtime. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything," said Kodaka without a hint of regret. "What, did he do something?"

"Well, what do you think? He's been avoiding me the whole day. He got up and walked out of the classroom when I went down there for lunch!"

"Did he say anything?" said Kodaka.

"No, but it was pretty obvious he was mad, wasn't it?"

"But he never said anything. He never lashed out at you?"

"No…"

…

Kodaka arrived at the club room to see Yukimura sitting in a couch with, of all people, Rika.

"No, of course it's perfectly normal to feel that way!" squealed Rika. "In fact, Rika has been fantasizing about you two every night!"

Yukimura reacted with mild disgust. "Yeah…but he's like an older brother to me…"

"Not based on the things you've been telling Rika!" giggled Rika.

"I didn't tell you anything!"

"What are you guys talking about?" said Kodaka.

Yukimura clammed up. Rika cried out in joy, covering her mouth to suppress her giggling. Kodaka sat down between the two, hoping to separate them. He had the feeling that whatever they were talking about wasn't good.

Yukimura shrunk away. He kept staring at Kodaka, but looked away every time Kodaka glanced at him. Finally, Yukimura slung up his bag and crept out the door.

"Finally…Rika and Kodaka-kun are alone!" said Rika.

"Are Sena or Yozora going to be here?" said Kodaka.

"I doubt it. It's been half an hour since club began," said Rika. "That means we have the rest of time here to ourselves…to do whatever we want…"

Rika began to crawl closer, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Bye." Kodaka got up and dashed out of the club room, as well.

…

Kodaka lay in his bed the next Saturday night. Because his only friends were strange outcasts like him, none of them ever made plans over the weekend. For that reason, Kodaka was alone, when most high school students were out in the city.

Kodaka heard a knock on the door. He headed downstairs to answer it and saw Yozora with a Blu-Ray disc in her hands.

"I was bored, and I thought I'd stop by. Wanna watch a movie?" said Yozora.

Kodaka stared at the case. A bad horror film.

"Whatever, come in."

Kodaka was relieved to have someone to spend the night with, especially since it was his girlfriend. They had only started the film, though, when someone else knocked on the door.

"How odd," said Yozora.

"Seriously, is my house a second club room or something?" Kodaka got up to answer to the door and found, to his shock, Sena on the front step, sobbing and eating from a giant bucket of KFC.

"Kodaka!" Sena rushed up and embraced him. "My life is over! Everything's shit now! Shit, shit, shit!"

"Sena," whispered Kodaka. "Now's not a good time."

"Why did you tell Yukimura?" continued Sena. "Everything's over! OVER!"

"Sena," hissed Kodaka. "Not so loud!"

"Don't tell me not to be so loud!" screamed Sena. "It's all your fault anyway!"

"Sena…" Kodaka jerked his head toward the living room. Sena peered over his shoulder and saw Yozora in the couch.

"Kodaka? Who's at the door?" said Yozora.

"Uh…" Kodaka gave up. He couldn't have come up with a convincing lie anyway. "Sena."

"Meat? What the hell's she doing here?"

"Shut up, Yozora," said Sena. "I'm staying."

"Please don't," muttered Kodaka.

Sena stalked into the living room and plopped down between Yozora and Kodaka. Yozora glared at the giant bucket of chicken and grabbed a leg.

"What are you doing?" screamed Sena. "Give me back my chicken!"

"Shut up. You barged into our house during our alone time. I should be cuddling with Kodaka right now, or even better." Yozora took a giant bite. "Besides. You shouldn't eat that much chicken. I'm actually worried for your health right now."

"Do you even know why I'm binge eating right now?" exclaimed Sena. "It's because _your_ boyfr—"

Kodaka waved his hands, pleading for Sena to shut up. Sena reluctantly did so. Yozora hardly seemed interested in what she had to say, anyway.

"This isn't going to be a regular thing, is it?" said Yozora. "Besides, what's going on between you and Yukimura? I heard you two broke up or something."

"Not yet," grumbled Sena. "But it's only a matter of time."

Yozora yawned loudly. Sena glared at her and then turned to Kodaka.

"You owe me," she whispered.

Kodaka rolled his eyes. Even so, he was grateful Sena hadn't blabbed their secret to Yozora.

…

Kodaka was at the club room door again. This was the third time that week he saw Yukimura and Rika together.

"But if I pick Aniki, I can't pick Sena. If I pick Sena, I can't pick Aniki."

"That sounds about right. But Rika still doesn't see why you just choose both, like Rika suggests."

Yukimura said nothing, although Kodaka imagined that Yukimura had given Rika a sharp glare.

Rika started up again. "So, which one are you going to choose?"

Yukimura remained silent. "I can't stand being around him any longer. Every time I'm around him I want him to pay attention to me. I'm jealous of Yozora…I always imagine him doing the things he does to her to me…"

"Mm…" said Rika, nodding.

Yukimura was speaking at a near-whisper now. "But I can't…I know how he sees me. To him, I'm the only person he can trust to be just friends. If he finds out how I feel about him, he'd be devastated…He'd lose his only friend. I love him too much to do that to him…"

Yukimura began to sob. Rika patted his shoulder, whispering comforting words to him.

Kodaka froze up. He tried to think of a possible explanation for Yukimura's words. He tried to convince himself that he had misheard. Instead, he could only throw his bag over his shoulder as he trudged home.

No, he wasn't 100% sure that he was the one Yukimura was talking about. But still, how many people did Yukimura refer to as "Aniki"?


	4. A Pretty Messed Up Test

Kodaka skulked into class the next day. He didn't feel like talking to anyone he knew, and he even turned away from Yozora. As ridiculous as it sounded, Kodaka was sure that he could somehow avoid seeing Yukimura for the rest of the school year.

Sena did not come up to their classroom during lunch. Kodaka and Yozora wondered why, but quickly turned back to their lunches since they weren't _that_ curious.

"Where are you going?" asked Yozora as school let out.

"Home," muttered Kodaka.

"Get your ass back here." Yozora dragged Kodaka by the collar, and together they trudged off to the club room.

Kodaka couldn't just explain to Yozora why he didn't want to go to club. Therefore, he had no choice but to let himself get dragged to club.

Kodaka's worst fears were confirmed. Yukimura was inside, sitting on the sofa. However, the person sitting next to him was not Rika, but Sena.

"Oh, hey, Yozora, Kodaka," said Yukimura.

Yozora snorted. "Oh, you two are here. Didn't you say you were having relationship problems, Meat?"

"We had a fight," corrected Sena. "All couples have fights."

Yozora humphed and pulled Kodaka to the other couch, glaring at Sena, who was holding Yukimura's hand. As if in a show of defiance, she turned Kodaka's face toward her and began to kiss him.

Kodaka sighed. At least this way, he didn't have to look at Yukimura.

…

"Kodaka, Kodaka, Kodaka!"

As soon as club ended and Yozora was out of earshot, Sena rushed up to Kodaka with the enthusiasm of a little puppy.

"You'll never guess what happened last night!" Sena gripped Kodaka's arm and dragged him aside.

All Kodaka could think of was the misery and self-loathing he had indulged in then. In fact, he could hardly imagine anything good having happened last night.

"Yukimura called me up and told me he was coming over to my house. Then, half an hour later, he comes inside, goes up to my room, and kisses me!"

Kodaka nodded dimly.

Sena blushed. "He was so-o-o…gentle…!"

Kodaka blanched. "You mean you two…?"

"Oh, no, he just went down on me," said Sena. "He wouldn't let me touch him. But that's not the point!"

Kodaka shook his head. He really did not enjoy where this conversation was going. However, as Sena began to describe in detail things that ought not to have been spoken out loud, Kodaka simply reminded himself that despite her looks and popularity, Sena was just as clueless about social mores (including the taboo against describing sex acts in public) as the rest of the club.

"I don't know what happened, but I get the feeling you had to do with it!" said Sena. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sena kissed Kodaka on the cheek. Meanwhile, Kodaka had stopped paying attention to anything Sena had said. Instead, he was trying to fit the pieces together in his head. Somehow, Yukimura had reverted to normal. There was no sign that Yukimura saw Kodaka as anything more than a friend. Kodaka sighed in relief. Perhaps he had heard incorrectly after all.

"That's right…I'm dragging you in the wrong direction, aren't I?" said Sena. "Your house is that way! Sorry!"

"Oh…yeah…" replied Kodaka. "Uh, later, then."

"Bye!"

…

Kodaka cradled his cell phone in his hands. He had a plan, something to figure out Yukimura's true intentions. The only thing was that he wasn't sure if he was willing to go this far yet.

Kodaka shook his head. He knew his curiosity would get the better of him eventually. Kodaka pressed the call button.

"Hello? Kodaka?" said Yukimura.

"Hey, Yukimura, it's me," said Kodaka. "Listen, I have something funny to tell you."

"OK…"

"I had tickets to the new movie. I was going to take Yozora on a date this Friday. But then, she got grounded, and I don't have any use for these anymore."

"What'd she get grounded for?"

Kodaka paused. He hadn't thought of that. "Uh…she set something on fire."

"Oh," said Yukimura with absolutely no expression of surprise whatsoever.

"So, listen, I have an extra ticket now. You want it?"

"OK."

"All right. See you on Friday." Kodaka hung up. He had just set up a man-date. When Friday came, his plan was to gauge Yukimura's reaction to several potentially romantic moments that would "accidentally" pop up. It was a far-fetched plan with plenty of room for failure, but it was Kodaka's best shot.

…

"Hey, Kodaka," said Yukimura.

"Yukimura," replied Kodaka. "Let's go, then."

They entered the theater, heading directly for the concessions line. Yukimura stared at the tickets in Kodaka's hands.

"What movie are we seeing?" said Yukimura.

"I don't know, some romance based off a cell phone novel," replied Kodaka.

Yukimura gave Kodaka an odd look. "A romance? Two guys going to see a romantic movie together?"

Kodaka shrugged. "I wasn't supposed to take you with me."

Yukimura rolled his eyes. Skeptically, he asked, "And Yozora likes romantic movies?"

However, Yukimura said nothing else. Kodaka sighed in relief. Actually, he had gotten the tickets for that specific movie on purpose, just to see how Yukimura would react.

Yukimura glanced up at the menu board. "The concessions are expensive."

"They're always expensive. Wanna split a large popcorn instead of getting separate ones?"

Yukimura shrugged. "OK."

Kodaka sighed. This would be the second "test" later.

"OK, let's go."

Kodaka gathered up the Cokes and popcorn. The two of them filed into the theater and plopped down in the center seats in the center row. The movie opened up with a shot of the blue sky. Kodaka rolled his eyes. The truth was that he hated overly sentimental movies, and so did Yozora.

Kodaka glanced over at Yukimura's direction. Yukimura was gazing at the screen with a blank look, one that showed neither interest nor boredom. Kodaka sighed and waited for the plot to develop.

Yukimura reached for a handful of popcorn. Kodaka stuck his hand out at the same time so that their fingers touched. The two of them drew back at the same time. Yukimura looked up at Kodaka, shrugged, and reached back in the bucket again.

Kodaka breathed a sigh of relief. No blushing, no averting of eyes, no embarrassed expression.

About an hour into the movie, Kodaka placed his hand on the armrest next to Yukimura. He slowly allowed his hand to fall over the armrest until it was on top of Yukimura's leg.

Yukimura stared up at Kodaka. "Dude, your hand's on my leg."

Kodaka withdrew his arm. "Sorry."

Kodaka decided not to try the test again before Yukimura thought_ he_ was gay. Even so, it was time for the final test.

Kodaka reached over and took a sip from the Coke—the wrong Coke. His Coke lay untouched as Kodaka purposely took a giant, loud chug from Yukimura's drink.

Yukimura glanced over at Kodaka. "Hey…you're drinking my Coke!"

"What? Oh, crap!" Kodaka quickly placed Yukimura's drink back in his holder and grabbed his own.

Yukimura shook his head and drank from his Coke. No embarrassed reaction or look of disgust.

The movie ended. Kodaka had not kept track of the plot at all. As they walked out, Kodaka listened to Yukimura's comments on the movie without saying anything himself.

"Pretty cheesy movie. Oh well. I'll see you on Monday, then," said Yukimura.

"Later."

Yukimura stepped silently onto the bus. He spent the ride home gazing out the window. However, once he was back in his room, now decorated with all sorts of posters and pictures, Yukimura flung himself down on the bed.

That movie had been unbearable. Several times, he had fought off the urge to melt under Kodaka's gaze. He knew their "date" was only a strange accident brought on by Yozora's grounding. Even so, Yukimura began to blush. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Kodaka was flirting with him.

Unfortunately, he did know better. Kodaka was his Aniki. He would always be. That was why Yukimura fought back every urge he had. That was why Yukimura had made up with Sena and pretended nothing existed between him and Kodaka. That was why Yukimura pretended everything was all right during their movie. Because Kodaka trusted him _not_ to have such feelings.

Yukimura pulled the sheets over his head. He would spend the rest of high school like this, denying himself the one he truly loved. Yes, he would do that, for Kodaka.


	5. More Confusion

"Afternoon, Yukimura." Kodaka placed his bag down and put his feet up on the table.

"Hey, Kodaka," said Yukimura. "Tea?"

Kodaka looked up. To his relief, Yukimura wasn't wearing a maid uniform. However, he did have a cup and saucer in his hands.

"Thanks. Any reason you decided to make tea again?"

"I don't know. I was bored."

"Oh. Well, thanks again." Kodaka sipped from his tea. Yukimura turned his head away, afraid that if he watched, his face would betray his true feelings.

"Good _afternoon_, everyone! Rika's here!" Rika hopped into the club room. She shot a suggestive look at Yukimura, pointing at Kodaka. Yukimura shook his head.

"Hey, guys." Sena walked in behind Rika. She put her bag to the side and sat down next to Yukimura. The two cuddled next to Kodaka, who blithely finished his tea.

…

Kodaka was relieved to find that things were back to normal. In fact, the first thing Yukimura did after club ended was tell Kodaka the good news—he had finally gotten his own Modern Warfare 3 game.

"That long, huh?" said Kodaka. "Didn't your parents want you to become manlier or something?"

"Yeah, but they were thinking along the lines of 'samurai sword—martial arts' manly, not 'shoot people with assault rifles' manly."

"Speaking of samurai swords and martial arts, have you ever seen 'Kill Bill'? Or 'The Matrix'?"

"No."

"They're in English, but they're still good. Every man has to watch those. We're doing it. This weekend."

Yukimura laughed and shrugged. "Fine."

"In fact, it'll make up for that boring-ass romance movie I dragged you to last Friday."

Yukimura blanched. He hid his face so that Kodaka would not suspect anything. "Uh, yeah. Boring."

"Sorry I made you go."

"Don't worry." In a smaller voice, he said, "I liked it."

"Well, I'll see you this Saturday, after dinner, OK?"

"Uh…right."  
>…<p>

Kodaka forgot about Yukimura's secret consultations with Rika. The movie night on Saturday was a success. They watched both Kill Bill films in one sitting and nearly started on the Matrix Trilogy. However, before Kodaka could put in the first movie…

"Sorry, Kodaka. I have to go. The last bus to my house leaves in fifteen minutes."

"That's all right. I'll call your parents. You can stay the night."

Yukimura began to blush. "No, seriously! I can't!"

"We have futons. What, you don't want to share the same room as me?"

"It's not that. Honestly!"

"Seriously, if you're really that squeamish about rooming with another guy, you can even room with Kobato. She really likes you."

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with that. Honest! I have to go."

Kodaka sighed. "All right. See you on Monday?"

"Yeah. Later!"

Yukimura rushed out the door, panting as he ran off the Hasegawa premises. In fact, he had been telling the truth. His feelings for Kodaka aside, there really was something else keeping him from staying the night.

…

Kodaka was walking to the club room again when he heard a rather familiar combination of voices. Two people were inside the room, talking. Two people who had not spoken in private for almost two weeks by then.

"Rika…I don't know what to do!"

"Well, Rika wants to laugh her ass off! You didn't _know_?"

Kodaka furrowed his brow. Immediately, he hid behind the door, careful not to make a sound.

"Shut up. My parents never told me about this stuff."

"Well, didn't the boys in the locker room ever find out?"

"They always ran away when I changed clothes, remember? And…I change in the bathroom now…ever since I _did_ find out."

Kodaka tilted his head. It sounded like Yukimura was talking about something completely different now, compared to his conversations with Rika two weeks ago.

Rika began giggling. "Well, Rika feels sorry for Sena. Rika wonders what would happen if Sena knew."

Yukimura shrugged. "Meh. She'll survive. OK, let's stop talking now, just in case someone comes in."

Kodaka chose to wait for a few more minutes before pretending to walk in.

…

Kodaka noted, through the seven months that he had been in the Neighbors' Club, that he was by far the most regular attendee. Yozora came in a close second, but she skipped school too often. Sena came in third, sometimes missing club if she felt especially sore at Yozora. Yukimura came to club more frequently now, as did Rika. Maria and Kobato, on the other hand, had extremely haphazard records, although they were always there whenever the club went out to do something fun.

Today, Yukimura was absent. Kodaka lay on the couch and wondered if that meant Sena would also not be here.

Wrong. Sena stomped into the room and plopped down on Kodaka's thighs.

"HEY! Watch it! Something wrong?" Kodaka immediately sat up.

"Nothing," muttered Sena. "Yukimura hasn't been paying attention to me lately…again."

Kodaka sighed. "It's always that, isn't it?"

"Look, it's not my fault! Why are you looking at me like that? It really isn't! I swear, I backed off for awhile. Now, he barely even looks at me unless one of you guys are around!"

Kodaka shrugged. To be honest, he really didn't care about Sena's personal life.

Sena drooped. "I knew he was a bad idea. I think I only became his girlfriend because of that one date. I thought it would be pretty exciting, since I'd be his first girlfriend. But so far, everything's gone downhill."

Kodaka shrugged. Again, he didn't find Sena's personal life very interesting.

Sena looked over at Kodaka. "I should totally have gone after you instead."

Kodaka had lain back on the couch. Suddenly, he sprang back up again.

"Excuse me?"

Sena leaned up against Kodaka. "Fuck it, are you really still surprised after all that stuff I said when I was drunk?"

Kodaka shrugged. "I thought you were just venting because you were drunk—"

"I…LOVED…YOU…KODAKA! Do you need any more hints? I loved you! I still kept on thinking about you after I got with Yukimura! I kept secret photos of you under my bed! I loved you! I still love you! I think about you every day!"

Kodaka could feel his right arm getting damp. He grabbed a tissue from the far table to offer to Sena. However, as soon as he turned to her, she clutched him by the neck and kissed him.

"There. I'm sober. That means you don't have any excuse."

"Sena…" Kodaka felt lightheaded.

Sena ripped open the top buttons on her uniform. "That's OK, Kodaka. You don't have to love me back. But at least you know now."

Kodaka lay back down on the couch. Sena was on top of him now. Kodaka glimpsed the clock. School had been out for more than forty-five minutes. Yozora was probably not going to be here. Even so, he felt terrible about what he was about to do.

Sena pressed her mouth against Kodaka and gave a much longer, more passionate kiss.

Kodaka felt his will slip away. He hadn't responded to anything Sena had said, so at least he couldn't say that he was cheating on Yozora in spirit, right? Sena was being rather forceful, too. She was already in her undergarments, and Kodaka was half-naked.

"That's right," whispered Sena. "Forget about her…"

Sena slipped off her bra and panties. Kodaka kissed her stomach.

…

Yozora stood in front of the jewelry shop, marveling at the shining crystal displays. She wondered if she ought to get something for Kodaka, and if Kodaka was going to get her something from here. In the end, Yozora decided against going in; crystal looked great on girls, but it was probably embarrassing on a guy.

It was already November. Even though it was more than six weeks away, Yozora began to swoon a little at the thought of Christmas coming up. It was one of the most romantic times of the year here, other than Valentine's Day. This would be the first Christmas Yozora would not be spending alone. That alone made Yozora well up inside. In fact, she had been so focused on Christmas that lately, she had been skipping club to go out to the shops.

Of course, the actual shopping season had not begun yet. Even so, Yozora delighted herself in frolicking through the lighted streets. If they were lucky, they might even have snow that year.

…

Kodaka hobbled into his house, burdened by the guilt of what he had done. Worst of all, he wasn't even drunk enough to forget it.

Yozora was on the couch, waiting for him. She was dressed in jeans and a thick green sweater that almost covered up her hands. As Kodaka stepped into the living room, Yozora hopped up and hugged him.

"Yozora…" said Kodaka with a forced smile. "You…weren't at club."

"Sorry, I was just getting excited for Christmas. I know it's still kind of far off, but I just couldn't resist!"

Yozora smooched Kodaka on the cheek. Kodaka really wished she would stop, for each affectionate gesture seemed to put another weight on his heart.

"So, how was club?" said Yozora.

"Sena and Yukimura had another fight, I think," said Kodaka.

Kodaka could hear a pot boiling in the kitchen. Yozora jumped up, and Kodaka could hear the sound of pouring water. Yozora then walked into the living room with two cups of tea.

"Thanks," muttered Kodaka.

"So, what were they fighting about now?" said Yozora.

Kodaka flinched. Obviously, he knew perfectly well what Sena and Yukimura were fighting about, and it didn't directly have to do with Kodaka's relationship with Sena. Even so, Yozora's question touched uncomfortably close to the subject.

"They…aren't close anymore," said Kodaka. "Yukimura doesn't really get close with Sena much anymore."

Yozora shrugged. "Oh. Are you sure he even likes her like that?"

"I dunno. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe you two didn't do a complete enough job turning him into a guy?"

Kodaka rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm sure that's not the case."


	6. Yukimura's A Girl

It started with an innocent suggestion on a particularly cold and dry day.

"You know, a trip to the onsen would be great right around now," said Yozora.

The club quietly nodded. No one really needed to say anything, because everyone knew that in a matter of seconds, Yozora would say…

"Let's go to the onsen!"

Sena and Yukimura and Kodaka and Maria and Rika and Kobato all traded glances. They knew it had been coming.

"The reports are all saying that this crappy weather's going to continue into December," said Yozora. "Since it's going to be cold all week, we should totally try out the hot springs."

Kodaka sighed. It really wasn't a bad idea. He just didn't like the random and sudden way Yozora always came up with these proposals.

"This weekend, then?" said Kodaka.

Everyone nodded. For once, Yozora had come up with a decent idea for a club activity.

…

"What do I do?" said Yukimura.

"What do you do? You take it all off!" squealed Rika.

"But then he'll find out. Everyone will find out."

"So? They'll have to find out eventually."

"But it'll feel like I failed Aniki…"

"Unless you don't go…"

"That's right. I'll call Aniki or Yozora-anego and say I'm sick. That'll work!"

For once, no one was at the door; Rika and Yukimura were alone.

…

"Really? Today was a really bad time to get sick, Yukimura."

"I'm sorry, Yozora," said Yukimura. He let out a couple of fake coughs.

"Well, get better soon, all right? It's only going to get colder."

"All right, thanks." Yukimura was glad that Yozora was going out with Kodaka; she had gotten nicer ever since she got a boyfriend.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest, all right?"

"Uh-huh. Good bye."

Yukimura finally hung up. He put up the phone and then sat back down on the sofa, fully dressed. Yukimura flung the phone aside and picked up his Xbox 360 controller and headset.

"Hell, yeah," grinned Yukimura.

He played for twenty minutes before hearing the doorbell. Yukimura automatically walked up to answer the door. He was shocked to see Kodaka.

"Kodaka! What're you doing here?"

Kodaka glanced inside the house. "I wasn't sure if you had a ride. I thought we could go to the onsen together."

Yukimura's face turned pale. "Uh…uh…I can't go today! I just called Yozora about it. I'm, uh, I'm sick! Yeah! COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!"

Kodaka raised his eyebrow. He placed his hand on Yukimura's head. "You don't feel feverish. And those coughs sound pretty fake."

Kodaka gripped Yukimura's arm. Yukimura resisted, flailing and screaming. "NO-O-O-O-O! I'm in the middle of Multiplayer! Let me go! NO-O-O-O-O!"

Kodaka kept his grip on Yukimura's arm as they rode to the local onsen just outside of town.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd like the onsen the most, seeing as how you're all samurai-traditional Japan and everything."

Yukimura said absolutely nothing. He knew how dangerous the situation he was in was right now. Yukimura reluctantly let himself get pulled off the bus, but he searched for a way out all the way into the bath houses.

"Come on, I already called Yozora. Everyone else is already inside."

Kodaka gave Yukimura a tug. Yukimura contemplated running away, but he knew that he couldn't outrun Kodaka.

Yozora and the others were standing in the lobby, staring at Yukimura with a mixture of confusion and surprise.

"I thought you were sick," said Yozora.

"I will be in a moment," muttered Yukimura. Louder, he said, "It was just a coughing spell. It stopped after, like, twenty minutes."

"Is everyone here?" said Yozora. Everyone, including Maria, who was still in her nun outfit, and Kobato, who was still dressed as a gothic Lolita, cheered.

"Well, I feel like bathing. How about we soak for now? We can meet in an hour or so and look around in the rest of the lodge."

The five girls turned left, and Yukimura and Kodaka turned right, toward the men's bath. Yukimura's arm went limp in Kodaka's grip. He stared toward the fences that surrounded the bath, wondering if he could scale such a high wall.

"Hey, the changing room's pretty empty," said Kodaka. "Come on, let's go."

Yukimura limped inside. He sat down, dazed, on a bench. Kodaka began to take his clothes off.

"Let's go, Yukimura. Take your shirt off."

Yukimura shook his head. "I don't feel that good, right now."

Kodaka put his hand on Yukimura's forehead. "You seem fine. Except you're a little cold. A hot spring's perfect for that. Come on!"

Yukimura shied away from Kodaka's touch. Now blushing, he turned away. "No!"

"Yukimura, you're either going to take off your clothes, or I'll do it for you. Come on, let's go!"

Yukimura shook his head. It was too late, though. Kodaka was already reaching for his shirt. Yukimura shrieked as Kodaka peeled his shirt away from his back. Instinctively, he covered his chest as his shirt came off.

"Your pants," said Kodaka. "Come on!"

"NO!" moaned Yukimura. He felt Kodaka's impatient hand on his waist. Even though Kodaka was grabbing him for no reason other than that he wanted to get in the bath, Yukimura felt his heart beating faster. More than that, though, he was deathly scared and panicking.

Yukimura was now in his boxers. However, he was quite aware that Kodaka was naked except for a towel and did not look back.

"God damn it, we can't go in until you take off your clothes!"

"No! Please, don't!" Yukimura shook his head, his hands still wrapped around his chest.

Kodaka grunted in disgust. He already had his hand around the waistband of Yukimura's boxers. It would only take one tug before Yukimura was naked.

Kodaka pulled.

…

Yukimura cried out, his scream piercing the entire bathhouse. It started in the scratchy tenor Yukimura usually spoke in, but quickly rose in pitch until it rang out in a high, clear soprano.

Kodaka pulled himself away from Yukimura's body, covering his eyes in shock.

"Yukimura, you're…"

"Yes, Kodaka." Yukimura stood up. He stepped in front of Kodaka, baring his body. He had nothing more to hide.

Yukimura shut his eyes. A sigh escaped through his lips. He opened his arms up so that Kodaka sat at his naked body.

Yukimura's white neck was tense, his muscles anxiously tightened. His arms stretched out, ending in hands that tapered out into pale, slender fingers. Yukimura stepped closer to Kodaka, until his tall, thin legs were around either side of Kodaka. What caught Kodaka's attention even more were Yukimura's long, webby eyelashes, his round, pink lips.

But what grabbed Kodaka the most were Yukimura's small, delicate breasts and the physically impossible smoothness of his groin.

"Yukimura…you're…a girl."

…

"How was the bath, you guys?" said Yozora. She waved at Kodaka and Yukimura, who were sitting at a bench.

_ "Follow me. Don't ask questions. Take this goddamn towel and follow me!"_

_ "What are you talking about? I can't go out there!"_

_"We're not going out there! We're going to the showers. Get in."_

"What the hell are you doing, Kodaka?"

"We're not going into the onsen. Not after this! But we're going to shower so it looks like we did. We can't expose your secret like this! Not yet, anyway."

_ "…" Yukimura knew that Kodaka was right. Reluctantly, he stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain shut. It was his and Kodaka's hope now that no one else came into the shower rooms._

"Your hair's not that wet," remarked Yozora. She tousled Kodaka's head and felt the moisture on her hands. "How long were you guys in the onsen?"

"Not that long, I guess," said Kodaka. "You guys took pretty long."

"Oh, yeah!" replied Yozora. "It was fun. Except that one time when _some_one grabbed my ass."

Yozora glared at the other girls behind her.

"So, wanna eat here? I feel like traditional Japanese food right now, anyway," said Kodaka.

Everyone mumbled amongst themselves before agreeing. The group got up and headed for the little restaurant on the onsen's grounds.

Kodaka glanced over at Yukimura. He wasn't mad, just confused.

_ "You're…a girl." Kodaka muttered this over and over as the shower ran._

_ "Yes, that's right." Yukimura kept up his deep voice, out of habit._

_ "What could possibly make you keep up such a ridiculous lie for fifteen years of your life?" exclaimed Kodaka._

_ "My parents…never told me," said Yukimura. "I told you when I joined the club: my parents named me after a samurai so I'd become manly. To them, the fact that I was a girl didn't really matter."_

_ "But fifteen years?"_

_ "Shut up! You know what I was like at the beginning of the year! I never thought I was anything but a boy!"_

_ "So, when'd you find out?"_

_ "A few months ago. Right after the first date with Sena."_

_ Kodaka said nothing. So much of what Yukimura was saying seemed surreal._

_ "And you never told anyone after that?" said Kodaka._

_ "I asked Rika. She told me everything," said Yukimura. "How, biologically, I can't be a boy. Ever. But I couldn't exactly break it to everyone else, just like that, could I? Especially not to Sena and you, after what you two did for me."_

"These _gyoza_ are so good!" Sena stuck a piece in her mouth, humming sweetly at the savory taste.

"That's right. Eat some more so those udders will grow," said Yozora.

"Shut up," said Sena. "I'm not even going to say anything to a girl who doesn't appreciate her chest."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. You'd better get a move on. Everyone's eating up the dumplings."

Yukimura and Kodaka sat next to each other, the only silent ones at the rowdy table.

"Hey, Sena, can I have a dumpling?"

Sena turned to Yukimura, her cheeks stuffed. She swallowed and nodded. "Only if I can have some of your yakisoba."

Yukimura laughed. "Open up!"

He stuck his chopsticks in Sena's mouth. Sena chomped on them, swallowing up the noodles.

"Looks like you and Yukimura are close again," muttered Yozora.

Sena shrugged. "Maybe."

Yukimura watched Sena with a bittersweet longing. He knew that eventually, he would have to break the news, and that it would probably be the end of their relationship. Even after he found out he was a girl, Yukimura had realized that in fact, he had genuinely liked Sena. It was his fear of being found out that kept him away.

Therefore, he decided that he would spend his last few days as Sena's boyfriend being as close to her as he could, to make up for the innumerable times he had been cold towards her.


	7. A Breakup, An Argument, and Other Stuff

"Rika…what do you think are the chances that Sena would still want to go out with me if she found out?"

Yukimura felt free to use his natural voice around Rika. He sounded far different in private with Rika, compared to his voice in public.

"Unless she likes girls. Rika doesn't know if Sena-sempai likes girls, though…"

Rika was eyeing Yukimura with a rather suggestive smile. Yukimura remained blissfully unaware.

"I really do like her, though," said Yukimura.

"You'd better be careful, though. Sena-sempai seems like she's desperate. If you don't tell her the truth, she looks like she'd go after someone else."

"Nah, she's not like that," said Yukimura.

…

"What's this?" said Kodaka, staring at the little felt box.

"Open it up," squealed Sena.

Kodaka flipped open the box and found a wristband of jet-black metal, studded with little white diamonds.

"Wow, this looks nice," said Kodaka. He put the wristband on and waved his left arm around, admiring the piece of jewelry in the fluorescent light, before taking it off. "But it looks expensive. I can't accept it. Besides, I'm the guy. Doesn't that mean I get to buy the gifts?"

Sena shook her head. "The one who's in control buys the gifts. And I'm in control."

Sena flashed her teeth menacingly, grinning as she shoved Kodaka down onto the floor. She shoved her shoe in Kodaka's face, laughing as the tip burrowed itself into Kodaka's cheek.

"You want more of this, don't you?" said Sena.

"Yes, Sena," said Kodaka.

Sena slipped her shoes off and stepped on Kodaka's face with her socks. She loved doing this, almost as much as Kodaka loved getting stepped on. In fact, since they had started their secret relationship, they had been trying more and more exotic (read: messed-up) things.

"Kodaka," sang Sena. "I have a surprise."

Sena propped her right foot in front of Kodaka. Kodaka slowly peeled her sock off and saw a silver ring on her second toe.

"Do you like it?" said Sena.

Kodaka reached up and kissed it. His tongue slid against the bottom of Sena's toes and against the underside of the ring. Kodaka's hands grabbed Sena by the ankle, and he slipped Sena's toes into his mouth.

Kodaka was completely ashamed with himself. Ever since he had gotten with Sena, he had just gotten worse and worse.

Kodaka pulled on Sena's legs, sending her tumbling down on top of him.

"You're not wearing panties," said Kodaka.

Sena smirked. "Got a problem with that?"

"Not really."

Kodaka lifted up Sena's skirt.

…

"Here you go, sensei."

Yukimura's teacher took the make-up test in her hands. She gave Yukimura a disappointed look. "I never expected you, of all people, to have to sit here."

Yukimura nodded and walked out the door. He had just finished making up a test, the second in a row that he had failed. Lately, he had had more on his mind than tests. For one, Yukimura wondered whether he ought to ask for a change in school uniform. Perhaps, if he just walked into school with a skirt on, he wouldn't have to say anything.

Yukimura wondered if club was still going on. He looked up at the clock. It had been a little more than an hour since school ended. He walked across the campus and into the chapel rooms, making his way to the Neighbors' Club.

Sena and Kodaka were lying naked on the sofa.

"Sena, do you use birth control?" said Kodaka out loud.

Sena glared at him. "Yes…"

"Oh…OK. You ever read those doujinshi where the girl gets pregnant? It's more romantic on paper than in real life."

Sena shoved Kodaka on the chest. "You make the worst pillow talk ever."

Yukimura's eyes opened wide in horror. Sena got up off the couch and strutted, bare-naked, to the counter, where she poured herself a glass of water.

"Want something to drink? We have warm water and…warm water."

Kodaka sighed. "Not really. Tea sounds good right about now. I wish Yukimura were here."

"Shut up. Sometimes I get the feeling making tea's all he's good for."

"Don't say that about your boyfriend!" Kodaka seemed genuinely angry now.

Sena sighed. "Well, I just wish he were a little less cold."

Sena put the cup of water down on the table and leaned over the sofa, so that she was still exposing herself to Yukimura at the door.

"But he's such an ice queen," said Sena. "It gets annoying."

"Sena…" said Kodaka.

"What are you talking about? You totally benefit from this…Look at me, walking around naked like a slut…Look at all the messed up stuff we've done already."

Kodaka blushed. "I can't help it. You have cute feet—OW!"

Sena had whacked him on the head.

"Is someone at the door? It's open," said Kodaka.

Sena quickly covered up and rushed to the door, panicked that someone had overheard their conversation. She pulled the clubroom door open and saw that no one was there. The hallway was empty.

"No, it's just a false alarm," said Sena. "No one stays here after this late."

"OK, OK. That's good."

Yukimura had already left the chapel.

…

Sena walked downstairs from her classroom. She still went to Yukimura's homeroom to eat lunch, out of habit, but lately it was truly becoming just a habit.

"Hey, Yukimura," said Sena. She no longer made bento boxes for Yukimura, knowing that Yukimura was a far better cook than she could ever hope to be.

Yukimura glared up at Sena with an expression Sena had never seen in Yukimura before.

"What's wrong, Yukimura?" Sena immediately thought about the day before with Kodaka and wondered if Yukimura had indeed seen.

"Do you think I'm too _cold_, Sena?" said Yukimura.

Sena was surprised by the question. "Um, that depends on what you mean…"

"You don't think I'm an _ice queen_, do you?"

Sena turned paler and paler. "I don't know what you mean by that…"

"You're not saying someone else is _benefiting_ from me being so distant towards you, are you?" said Yukimura.

Sena was shaking. Yukimura inched closer, his hands grabbing Sena's waist. Sena was genuinely scared by the fiery look in Yukimura's eyes.

Yukimura kissed Sena. He grabbed her by the neck and kissed her, smothering her and refusing to let her go, relenting only when Sena began to flail her arms for mercy.

"If you're going to fuck, you might as well fuck your boyfriend and not someone else," said Yukimura.

"The club room will be empty after school," said Sena quietly. She had already made sure of that, although not because she wanted to see Yukimura. "I'll tell Kodaka not to come."

"Good."

…

Sena stepped into the club room. As promised, Yukimura was already there, standing, waiting for her.

"So," said Sena.

"Yes?" said Yukimura.

"Should we…start?"

Doing this with Yukimura felt stilted and forced, as almost everything intimate with him did. Sena timidly unbuttoned the top of her blouse. She stepped forward and lightly kissed Yukimura on the cheek. Yukimura did not move.

Sena cowered and moved back, as if repulsed. Yukimura's face was unchanging, his body rigid. Finally, he lifted his arm to his shirt. Slowly, he undid each of the buttons until his shirt hung loosely around his miniature frame. Then, Yukimura slipped off his belt and tossed it aside. He let his pants slip off and stepped out, kicking them away.

Sena retreated. Yukimura looked dour, though not mad.

Yukimura gulped. He placed his hands on either side of his shirt and threw it off. Finally, Yukimura slipped his thumbs around his boxers and allowed them to drop to the ground.

Sena's eyes widened in horror. "Yukimura…you're…"

"Yes," said Yukimura. His characteristically raspy, thin voice rose an octave. His sleek, thin body approached Sena. Yukimura wrapped his arms around Sena.

Sena turned pale. "Excuse me. I have to…"

"Yeah, I know."

Sena nodded with a guilty look. She rushed out of the club room. Yukimura stood at the doorway, staring. He shut the door and put his clothes back on. His work had been done.

…

Kodaka let the knocking on his door run for a few seconds. Judging from the speed, it was either Yozora or Sena.

Kodaka swung open the door. Sena was standing there, looking confused and possibly about to burst into tears.

"I…saw Yukimura today," said Sena.

"I see," said Kodaka. The flat tone in his voice told her that he knew. Sena stared up at him in disbelief. Then, she collapsed in his arms.

"What do I do now, Kodaka?" said Sena.

Kodaka shook his head. He didn't know, himself.

…

"Hey, Kodaka, are you busy after school today?"

Kodaka stood at his shoe locker, looking to see who was talking. Yukimura was standing there, his arms held behind his back.

"No."

"All right, wanna hang out, then?"

"Yeah, sure." Kodaka took his things and walked out of the school. Something told him it would be far more interesting to skip club than attend it.

Yukimura and Kodaka walked in silence. Although it hadn't snowed, the entire town was quiet. The weather was getting colder; the sky was getting grayer. Kodaka stopped in front of a coffee shop. The last time he had gone here, he had been with Sena and Yukimura.

Kodaka automatically stepped in front and cut Yukimura off so that he could hold the door open.

"Uh…thanks," said Yukimura.

Kodaka and Yukimura stood in line, staring up at the menu board.

"Do you like black coffee?" said Kodaka.

"Sure," said Yukimura.

"Ever thought about ordering something else? Like strawberry frappucino?"

"Not really." Yukimura ordered his coffee and waited at the counter.

"So," said Yukimura once they both sat down. "How's everything been so far?"

Kodaka shrugged. In a low voice, he said, "I heard about what happened from Sena."

Yukimura sighed. "Yeah. Well, you two won't have me in the way anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Yukimura smiled. "It's obvious. Sena was always trying to choose between me and you. I was the 'obvious' choice, and you were more like the 'forbidden' choice, since you were going out with Yozora and everything."

"_Am_. I still don't have any idea what this thing between me and Sena is."

Kodaka reached for his coffee just as Yukimura was putting down his. Their hands touched. Kodaka drew his hand back, while Yukimura simply stared at him with a confused look.

"So, what do you and Sena plan on doing?" said Yukimura.

"She calls the shots," said Kodaka.

Yukimura laughed. Kodaka flinched.

"Is that your natural pitch?" said Kodaka. "I mean, that low."

"No, but I've gotten used to using it," said Yukimura.

Kodaka nodded wistfully. Yukimura gave him a dirty look and turned back to his coffee.

"So, I hear you got your ass kicked by your sister on the Xbox…again," said Yukimura.

Kodaka winced at the word "ass."

"We never started the _Matrix Trilogy_, did we?" said Yukimura. "Wanna finish it this weekend?"

Kodaka gazed at Yukimura. Now that he knew Yukimura's secret, Kodaka could not help but notice Yukimura's extra-long eyelashes, his thin eyebrows, his long, slender nose, his delicate lips.

"Kodaka…Kodaka!"

Yukimura was snapping his fingers in front of Kodaka's face. Kodaka snapped out of it.

"Uh…uh, right…But are we still starting in the evening? You'll have to go home before the last bus leaves, right?"

Yukimura shrugged. "Actually, I didn't stay over because I was afraid you'd find out about 'it'. But since you already know, it's no big deal anymore."

"No…sorry, you can't…" said Kodaka.

Yukimura was visibly agitated now. "What's wrong with you, Kodaka?"

Kodaka was getting queasy. "Can you stop saying that?"

"Can I stop saying what?"

"That! Stop saying that word!"

"What word am I—"

"That one!"

"_Ore_?"

"Yes! It's just…wrong!"

"'It's…just…_wrong_…'?"

"Yeah…I…"

"You _just_ used it! Why is it OK for you to use _ore_ and not me? You're the one who taught me how to use that word!"

Kodaka shook his head. "Look…"

"You've been acting weird ever since the onsen! What's going on with you?"

"Well, what do you think?" snapped Kodaka. "It's not like we can just _go on_ like normal after I found out about…that!"

Yukimura leapt out of his chair and motioned toward his own body. "Do I look any different right now from before then? What's different about me?"

"You're a _girl_, for crying out loud!" People started to turn around.

"So? Does that mean we can't be friends?"

"Not…_just_ friends!" Kodaka's face was flush with anger, embarrassment, and a host of other feelings he would never have revealed.

Yukimura was livid. Out of love, he had kept his feelings for Kodaka secret for fear of ruining their friendship, and here Kodaka was, not even _trying_ to go on as normal.

"Fine. You don't want to be friends," said Yukimura. He picked up his bag and stormed out of the coffee shop.

"No! Yukimura! Wait!" Kodaka rushed out after Yukimura. However, Yukimura had already disappeared into the city crowd.


	8. Yozora chan: Part One

"Kodaka…it's almost Christmas."

"…"

Yozora interpreted Kodaka's silence as the go-ahead to keep talking. "What do you want for Christmas?"

When Kodaka remained silent, Yozora finally looked up to see Kodaka drifting off. He was thinking about something else.

"Kodaka, are you listening?"

"Sorry. I was kind of dazed."

"I could tell. What would you like for Christmas?"

Kodaka scratched his chin. "I don't know…I never really thought about it."

Yozora shrugged. "What about jewelry?"

Kodaka shook his head. "I don't need any more."

"More?" Yozora's eyes went straight to Kodaka's hands. She spied the black band on Kodaka's wrist.

"Nice wristband."

"Uh…thank you! I bought it myself. Yeah, I bought it! Me. Yup, me!"

"Are those real diamonds?"

"No, of course not!" Kodaka laughed and pulled his arm away. He didn't know if Yozora could tell the difference between real and fake diamonds. However, he certainly knew that he did not want her asking too many questions.

Yozora pulled away, giving up her attempt to see the wristband in greater detail. She climbed back into Kodaka's arms and snuggled back in. Even so, she was well aware that this was not the first time Kodaka had acted strangely.

…

"Bye, Yozora."

"Goodbye, Kodaka."

Yozora and Kodaka headed in different directions as club ended. Yozora walked along the sidewalk for a few minutes. Then, without even stopping, she immediately turned around.

Kodaka was about a block ahead. Yozora slowly inched up to him, pulling her cap down over her forehead, making sure not to be seen. She spied Kodaka going into a café and lay in wait near the entrance of the next shop over.

Kodaka emerged ten minutes later with someone else in his arms, a girl with flowing blonde hair. Yozora had no doubt who it was. Now even more suspicious, she began stalking them through town.

Sena grabbed Kodaka by the waist. She whispered something in his ear, and they both laughed.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" said Sena.

"I…don't know," said Kodaka. He remembered going through a similar conversation the day before.

"How about a ring?" said Sena.

Kodaka shrugged. "I…don't know."

Sena sighed and let the subject drop. "What are you doing on Christmas Eve?"

"Going out with Yozora," said Kodaka.

"Come on, Kodaka. You know that wasn't what I wanted to hear."

"Well, she _is_ my girlfriend."

Sena moaned and kissed Kodaka on the cheek. "Yeah, but who do you fuck more?"

Kodaka squirmed.

Sena squealed again. She edged up to Kodaka's ear again and whispered, "I even let you do anal!"

Kodaka pushed Sena away before reluctantly getting next to her again. Sena sighed and shoved her hands in her coat pockets.

"Fine. Kiss?"

Yozora stayed no more than twenty steps behind. She scrutinized the two of them to figure out what they were doing together. She didn't have any need to pay such close attention. Kodaka and Sena suddenly kissed in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Hey, do you feel like someone's been watching us?" said Sena.

Kodaka looked behind him. The sidewalk was mostly empty, except for a few people walking and a few more going in and out of the shops.

Yozora bundled into a ball on the floor of the boutique she had bolted into. Her face was buried in her jeans. Yozora lifted her face, leaving a dark, wet mark on her knees.

…

Sena sat on the floor of the club room, playing her galge. She perked her ears at the sound of the door opening and closing. Sena turned around and saw Yozora.

Something about Yozora's gait told her she ought to get up and leave.

"Get back here, you little shit." The glint in Yozora's eyes added something else: "I know."

Sena instantly stopped panicking. "So, that's what this is about?"

"How long has this been going on?" said Yozora.

"Awhile now," bragged Sena. "You just found out?"

"You should be a little more afraid than that right now."

"On the contrary, _you_ should be more afraid right now. All you can do to me is beat me up. I'm going to steal your boyfriend."

Yozora clenched her fists. "Try doing that from a hospital bed!"

"Really? What will Kodaka think when he finds out his girlfriend savagely beat a defenseless girl? You know what he'll think, right?"

Yozora swallowed.

Sena answered for her. "He'll think that Yozora the Monster is back. And he'd be right, too. Because we both know you've been afraid of losing him ever since you met him."

Yozora took a step back. She wondered if Sena knew about "Sora" and "Taka," about how Yozora and Kodaka first met.

"The first thing you did when you met him was force him into doing everything you were doing. Imagine all the crap you've made him go through," said Sena. "Actually, imagine all the crap you made me go through, too. You're a spiteful bitch, and you know it."

It was true. Kodaka had been the only boy Yozora had ever liked. They met ten years ago, when they were six, and when they first met, Yozora had been dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, so that she looked like a boy. Kodaka still thought "Sora" was a boy right up until Yozora cut her hair, making the comparison obvious.

After Kodaka moved away without warning, Yozora had been devastated enough to close herself off from her elementary school classmates. Her reputation as the coldest student in the school stuck and got even worse through middle school, when her brutal rejections of every boy who came near her (really just her awkwardness) became infamous.

"So, it's you, the hateful, vicious ice queen, versus me, the beautiful, delicate daughter of the headmaster," said Sena. "Who do you think is going to win?"

Yozora wanted to believe that Kodaka would stay by her side no matter what, that their love would survive through thick and thin. However, she knew better. Love was fragile, especially in such an early stage, when it could be easily bent.

"Kodaka's unlike any boy I've ever seen before," said Sena. "He's the most caring, gentle person I've ever met…but you can still have him, on one condition."

Yozora clenched her fist. She didn't bother asking what that condition was, because she knew Sena would say it anyway.

"I've only ever envied one girl in this school before," said Sena. "Sure, I have breasts, but that's not exactly special. There's a girl at this school who's truly _beautiful_, except no one will go near her because she's so cold."

Sena inched up and placed a finger under Yozora's chin.

"You…like girls?" said Yozora. "You like _me_?"

Sena leapt back, disgusted. "No, I _hate_ you. But I _do_ think you're hot."

"What do you want?" said Yozora. Her voice failed, despite her best efforts.

"If I let go of Kodaka, I lose my boy-toy," said Sena. "I want a pet to replace it. My very own pet Yozora."

Yozora turned her back toward Sena. "Piss off!"

Sena shrugged and sat down on the sofa. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed Kodaka's number.

"Kodaka, sweetie…you'll never guess what I got…that's right, a new toe ring!"

Sena nodded and listened to Kodaka on the other line. Yozora didn't hear him, but it sounded like he was excited. Yozora stalked over to where Sena was sitting and tried to snatch the phone away.

Sena screamed, shooting a look at Yozora that said, _You don't want Kodaka thinking you're attacking a poor, helpless girl, do you?_

Yozora backed off. She could hear Kodaka clearly now.

"What was that? Are you all right?"

"Oh, nothing…it was just a spider."

"So…toe ring?"

"Mm-hmm. I'll talk to you later. OK. Bye-bye!"

Sena flipped her phone shut. She gazed up at Yozora with a smile, but said nothing.

After a few minutes, the silence became too much.

"All right!" howled Yozora.

Sena grinned. She held her hand up to her mouth, as if to wipe off the drool. "Good girl. Shall we get started?"

"N-Now?" said Yozora.

"Well, Sena has a new toy now. You can't expect me to wait until tomorrow to play with it, can you?" said Sena.

"Fine. Do whatever you want so we can get it over with, Meat!"

"Is that how you address your mistress?"

"Fine…Sena." Yozora couldn't remember the last time she called Sena by her first name.

"No, that's not it. I think 'Mistress' would be most appropriate."

Yozora flinched. There was nothing appropriate about calling Sena "Mistress."

"Fine…what do you want me to—what would you have me do, Mistress?"

"Is Yozora happy to see her Mistress?" said Sena.

"Y-Yes."

"Well, why doesn't Yozora wag her tail like the dog she is?"

Yozora blanched again. Reluctantly, she wiggled her butt.

"Get on the ground. What kind of dog stands on two legs?"

Yozora bit her lip and got on all fours. She then wiggled her butt again.

Sena was blushing, trying to keep herself from doing something utterly inappropriate. All the eroge she had played was doing its work now as she came up with more humiliating ideas for Yozora.

"Are you happy to see me?" said Sena.

"Yes, mistress," said Yozora.

"Dogs can't talk. They wag their tongues and bark. Is Yozora happy to see me?"

Yozora growled. Then, she slowly wiggled her butt, stuck her tongue out, and said, "Wan, wan."

Sena giggled and stroked Yozora's hair. "Good…girl…"

Sena tried to restrain herself. If she went too far, Yozora would quit on her.

"Now, I want to see you do some tricks," said Sena. "Sit up."

Yozora sat up on the ground with her hands on the floor, next to her feet.

Sena took out a bag of potato chips and opened it up. She took out one of the chips and held it over Yozora's head. "Now, beg!"

Yozora shot an angry look in Sena's direction. Sena waggled the chip. Slowly, Yozora got up off the ground into a squat, raised her arms to her chest, and let her hands hang below her chin like paws.

"Good girl!" said Sena. She placed the potato chip in Yozora's mouth. Yozora took it, crunching it up as she shot Sena an angry look.

"Did Yozora-chan like the potato chip?" said Sena.

Yozora grimaced. Yozora-_chan_?

However, she didn't have a choice. Knowing she couldn't talk, Yozora reluctantly wiggled her butt again. She uttered out a "wan" again and stuck her tongue out.

Sena giggled at an even higher pitch now. "Good girl! Now, roll over!"

Yozora sucked in a giant breath. It took everything she had not to attack Sena and end her relationship with Kodaka. She lay down on the ground, still holding her hands up like paws, and rolled around on the carpet. Yozora looked up to see Sena's face completely red and her hands clutching at her skirt.

"So c-u-u-t-t-e-e!" squealed Sena. She dashed out of the room. Yozora got up and waited. When ten minutes passed and Sena had not come back, Yozora finally decided to leave.


	9. Yozora chan, or the Fanservice Chapter

"Yozora, you're late," said Kodaka. "Club usually ends about half an hour earlier, doesn't it?"

Yozora nodded. She climbed onto the sofa and wrapped Kodaka's arm around her waist.

"Hey, I was thinking about what you asked me…I don't really want something expensive for Christmas," said Kodaka. He laughed. "I know I can't get you something expensive, either."

Yozora nodded again. After being forced to bark and shake her ass to communicate, she was still a little wary of talking again.

"Yozora, what're you doing?"

"Hm?" Yozora had lain down with her head at Kodaka's lap. She dug her nose against Kodaka's groin, petting his growing tent with her lips.

Yozora blushed. She had just acted like a dog in order to keep Kodaka. Now that he was safe from Sena's clutch, Yozora wanted Kodaka all to herself.

"I love you, Kodaka."

…

"Can I talk now, _mistress_?" Yozora put emphasis on the last word.

"Of course, Yozora-chan!" Sena presented a wrapped box.

"A Christmas present?"

"Nope. Just open it."

Yozora gingerly untied the ribbon and opened the box. It was a rubber chew toy, shaped like a bone.

Yozora glared at Sena. "What?"

"It's your very first toy! Do you like it, Yozora-chan?"

Sena grinned, her eyes wide with joy, looking like a sweet and innocent little girl.

Yozora raised her eyebrow. She wondered if Sena had wanted a puppy as a child. Reluctantly, Yozora shook her butt and wagged her tongue.

"Good girl!" Sena took the rubber bone and placed it between Yozora's teeth. Yozora grimaced and played along, biting it until it produced a squeaking sound.

Yozora shrieked as she was suddenly shoved to the ground. Sena was tickling her in the stomach.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" cried Sena. She rubbed her face against Yozora's belly.

Yozora shook her head furiously. "Wan! Wan! WAN! WAN! W-A-A-A-N-N!"

…

Kodaka walked out of the main school building and toward the chapel. He saw Yukimura on the path as well. Yukimura spied Kodaka and turned around, toward the exit.

"Yukimura…"

It was no use; Yukimura was gone. Kodaka sighed and headed up toward the club room, anyway.

…

"Did you hear that?" Sena lifted her eyes toward the door.

Yozora tilted her head.

"No, stop! Stop acting like a dog! Seriously, I think Kodaka's coming!"

Yozora scrambled into a seat, flattening her skirt. She sat there for a few seconds before remembering the rubber bone was still in her mouth. She flung it at Sena, who stowed it behind her just as Kodaka arrived.

"Hey, guys. Club room looks empty today."

"Yeah," said Yozora. "Maria hasn't been here in awhile. Neither has your sister."

Kodaka sighed. The club had been doing fewer and fewer activities together, lately.

Yozora nodded. "You know, I'm thinking of putting together some sort of get-together for New Year's Eve. It would be the perfect chance for the club to re-bond."

The three of them sighed. They knew that they, the core of the club, would be the ones planning and organizing this theoretical party.

Yozora fell onto Kodaka's lap without warning. Kodaka flinched in surprise, but then began to stroke Yozora's hair.

"Wan, wan," whispered Yozora.

"What was that?" said Kodaka.

"Nothing."

…

Yozora stalked into school the next day, still sore about her corrupt bargain with Sena. She remained icy cold as she passed by Sena in the hallway.

Yozora felt a violent tug on her collar. Sena was grabbing her blouse, a vicious look on her face.

"That's not how a pet treats its master, is it?" said Sena.

Yozora turned around. "What do you want me to do now? We're in the hallway."

"Oh, I'm not going to force Yozora-chan to humiliate herself in public," crooned Sena. "Not if she does everything right. How does a dog greet her master?"

Yozora blanched. "Not…"

Sena giggled and presented her face. Yozora looked around to make sure no one was looking. She darted in and licked Sena on the cheek. Sena shuddered and moaned.

"Good girl…" Sena petted Yozora on the head and skipped off. Yozora bowed her head and stormed off to class, in a far fouler mood than when she came into the building.

…

Yozora stepped into the club room, where Sena and Kodaka were already sitting. Yozora was glad to see that Kodaka was not making any moves toward Sena, and that Sena was not trying anything on Kodaka.

"Yozora," muttered Sena.

"Hey, Yozora," said Kodaka. Yozora nudged in next to him, and they briefly exchanged kisses.

"Gotta go to the bathroom," muttered Kodaka. He got up and exited the room. In an instant, Sena's tone of voice changed.

"Yozora-chan!" Sena leapt on top of Yozora and hugged her, showering the poor girl's face with kisses. Sena even dug her nose deep into Yozora's blouse before the sound of Kodaka's steps forced her back into her own seat. Kodaka came back inside and retrieved his backpack.

"See you at school tomorrow," said Yozora.

"You're not coming over?" said Kodaka.

"Sorry, I can't. I have other stuff today."

"Oh…all right, then." Kodaka shot one last glance into the room as he left.

"At least you didn't make a move on him," said Yozora. "Now, why are you still here?"

Sena gazed wistfully and made a purposely loud sigh.

"I've always dreamed of having a puppy follow me home," sighed Sena.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Imagine…an abandoned stray puppy that no one wants anymore…following the benevolent and loving Sena home. Then, I'd take care of it and feed it and hold it."

Yozora blanched. "You've got to be kidding me."

Sena shook her head, giving a loud, fake sniffle. "I can't imagine how lonely it will be for you spending Christmas alone."

Yozora's eyes welled up. "F-Fine."

Sena squealed and grabbed Yozora by the cheek. "Oh, you're so-o-o-o cute! Look at you, all ugly and scratched up!"

Yozora glared at her "mistress".

"Someone must have abandoned you. How terrible!"

Sena kissed Yozora on the head, turned, and walked off. Yozora assumed she was supposed to follow Sena now, like in the movies. As she tailed Sena, Yozora could only think about how this was wrong on so many levels.

"No! I'm going to my house!" cried Sena. "You can't come along!"

Yozora tried doing her best googly eyes. Sena tickled Yozora's chin and giggled. In her most annoying baby voice, she said, "You really like me, don't you?"

Sena bent forward with her face next to Yozora. Yozora looked around furtively, then licked Sena on the cheek.

"Only one lick?" whispered Sena. "My, you must hate Kodaka."

Yozora clenched her fist and licked Sena again. Sena giggled and put her hands on Yozora's chest, pushing her away.

"St-o-o-o-p!" moaned Sena. "I can't take you home! What if you're not housetrained? What if you soil the carpet?"

Yozora resisted the urge to bite Sena.

Sena's home was remarkably far from the school. Yozora and Sena walked through six or seven bus stops, all serving the same bus line.

"Why couldn't we take the bus?" said Yozora. "Besides, don't you have servants who can drive you or something?"

"That wouldn't be anything like those stories. How the hell can a dog follow a car home?" said Sena. "Don't be such a retard."

"Wan," replied Yozora sarcastically.

Sena giggled. "Cute…!"

Finally, they arrived at a secluded part of town. Yozora could see a mansion on top of a winding hill, with black metal gates at the bottom. She guessed that this was Sena's house, and her guess was confirmed as Sena pressed the buzzer.

"Stella, I'm home," said Sena.

"Yes, ojou-sama," said the voice on the other side.

The gates opened, and the two of them headed up the hill. The giant double-doors opened, just as Sena and Yozora set foot on the concrete entryway.

A woman dressed in a butler uniform greeted them at the door. She had the same pale blue eyes and the same golden blonde hair as Sena, though cut short. Yozora had recalled Kodaka mentioning this strange lady-butler before.

"Stella, I found this poor, cute little dog on the street. Can it spend the night? Please?"

Stella seemed to show neither surprise or disgust.

"I can't say, ojou-sama. You'll have to ask your father about that."

"He won't be home for another hour! Can it stay in the meantime?"

Stella nodded. "Of course."

Sena tugged Yozora along. "Come on!"

Yozora tried to ignore the context of her visit and just look at the house. It was vast: red velvet carpeting on the floor and marble columns. The ceilings were high, the rooms spacious.

"I don't know if Father will let me, but if he did, I'd love to keep you!" said Sena.

Yozora immediately thought of being tethered inside Sena's room with a leash, or worse, being locked in a cage. She shook her head, barking fervently. "Wan, wan, wan!"

Yozora covered her mouth. She had barked on her own. Sena blushed and turned around.

It took a remarkably long time to cover the whole house. Once they were done, Sena brought Yozora up to her room.

"You're all dirty," whined Sena. "You need to get cleaned!"

"You're not going to rub shampoo all over me, are you?" said Yozora.

"No. You're not actually a dog. Even I know that," said Sena. "It's just your 'fur' that's dirty. You've got to change clothes."

"Oh." Yozora looked down at her uniform. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have anything to change into at Sena's house.

Sena was rummaging through her closet. "Don't worry. I have the perfect thing for you, Yozora-chan!"

Yozora shook her head and plopped down on Sena's bed. She realized that, as Sena's "pet," she would probably get scolded for lying on the furniture or something.

"Yozora-chan! You can't get on the furniture yet!"

Yozora rolled her eyes and turned toward Sena…and fell off the bed in shock.

Sena was holding a skimpy bra lined with fine, brown felt on a rack in her left hand and a pair of doggy ears in her right.

"Y-You want me to wear that?" screamed Yozora.

Sena looked at the furry bra. "You think it's not revealing enough?"

Yozora crawled away from Sena. "Get that away from me!"

"My, what a lonely Christmas you're going to have," sighed Sena.

"That's not going to work," said Yozora.

"Imagine. You're going to be fucking yourself to sleep, drowning in your tears, while I get to fall asleep with Kodaka's cock up my—"

"FINE! At least get out while I change!"

"I can't wait!" squealed Sena.

Yozora slammed the door. Once alone, she examined the lingerie. It would be utterly embarrassing to wear this. Even for her, it would barely cover anything. Yozora wondered if this had been made for Sena, and she speculated as to how little it would cover on Sena. Dispelling that disturbing thought out of her head, Yozora unbuttoned the top of her blouse.

…

"Are you ready yet?" said the voice on the other side.

"Y-Yes, mistress," said Yozora. To be safe, she added, "Wan."

Sena opened up the door. As she laid eyes on Yozora, Sena shrieked and clasped her hands together.

"Yozora-chan, you're so beautiful!"

The bra was more like a thin strip of brown fur that lay haphazardly over the middle of Yozora's breasts. Sena reached for this brown strip, stroking and feeling it. Yozora tried not to think about the fact that Sena's hands were on her breasts.

Fortunately, Sena didn't have a leash, and Yozora simply walked behind her. The sound of the wide double doors opening downstairs signaled the arrival of Pegasus Kashiwazaki.

"Pegasus…what an odd name," whispered Yozora.

"It's written Tenma," said Sena. "But apparently Grandfather made the pronunciation 'Pegasus' instead."

Pegasus stood at the door, his jet-black hair pulled black. He looked nothing like Sena. This was something else Kodaka had told Yozora.

"Father, I found it abandoned on the sidewalk, and it followed me home," said Sena. "Can I keep it for the night? Please? _Please_?"

Pegasus stared at Yozora, who looked pitiful in her half-naked state. His eyes widened, and he shook in his spot. Yozora hoped that he would explode, chew Sena out for treating a human being like a toy, and help her escape.

"Why, sure!" beamed Pegasus without a second thought. Yozora's mouth dropped. She wondered what else Sena normally did every day did for this to be considered acceptable.

"Can I name it?" said Sena.

"As long as you only keep her for the night," said Pegasus. At least he didn't pretend Yozora was _really_ an animal.

"I'm going to name her…Yozora-chan!" cried Sena.

Yozora swore she was going to spit up a hairball or the canine equivalent.

…

"What do we do now…Mistress?" said Yozora.

"Play," said Sena. She got down on the ground and felt Yozora up. "Who's a good girl?"

Yozora sighed. However, she held her tongue. She had figured out that the fewer insults she hurled, the less likely Sena was to force her to communicate through barks.

"Play?" said Yozora.

"You have so much energy, Yozora-chan. You need to let it all out!" Sena produced a shining rubber ball. "Come on!"

Yozora rubbed her temples and shuffled out after Sena.

The courtyard to the Kashiwazaki estate was vast, with exquisite rose gardens and a giant, green field.

Sena waggled the ball over Yozora's nose.

"You want it, girl? You want it? Go fetch!"

Yozora gave Sena a look, as if to say, _Please don't make me do this._

"You've got to go get the ball, Yozora-chan!" said Sena, ignoring Yozora's plead. "What are you waiting for? Go fetch!"

Yozora reluctantly began to run.

"All fours," reminded Sena.

Yozora shook her head and puffed out a breath in frustration. She got on her hands and feet and tried to run after the ball. It was a little awkward, and Yozora was distracted by Sena's giggling.

Yozora found the ball lying on the ground. She guessed what Sena wanted her to do. Picking up the ball with her mouth, Yozora tried not to let go as she ran back to Sena.

Sena's face was bright red. She retrieved the ball, cooing and petting Yozora…and threw it again.

Yozora rushed out and got the ball again, only to have the ball flung again.

Eventually, Yozora began to think of it not as a humiliating punishment but as a military exercise, although most armies would not have forced their recruits to train wearing nothing but a bra, panties, and dog ears. Yozora did better and better, becoming swifter and more adept at moving on all fours, until Sena was too tired out from squealing and clapping to go on.

"You're the perfect pet, Yozora-chan!" said Sena. She hugged Yozora, rubbing her hands down Yozora's back and digging her nose in Yozora's hair.

Sena pulled back. She was surprised, herself, at how much she loved Yozora's alter-ego. Without saying anything, she pulled Yozora up, and the two of them went back into the house.

"Wait, you're tracking mud!" said Sena. "Stella, could you please lift Yozora-chan into the shower?"

"Jesus Christ, you can't be serious," said Yozora.

The strange, cross-dressing blonde butler appeared again. With one fell swoop, Stella lifted Yozora up and carried her into the shower. Sena followed Stella in and briefly considered cleaning Yozora off herself. Realizing that that would be a little extreme, even if Yozora was her "pet", Sena backed off and closed the door.

"Bye, Yozora-chan," said Sena.

Once the door closed, Yozora sat back in disbelief and tried to forget about the comically trippy day she was having.

Yozora wondered what Kodaka was doing right then.

…

"The onsen trip…" said Kodaka.

"The amusement park…" said Kobato.

"Our first club karaoke trip," said Kodaka.

"And most of the ones after that," added Kobato.

"Most of our trips to the swimming pool and the beach," said Kodaka. "That does it. Yozora's planned the vast majority of this club's outings."

"Well, what are you going to do, An-chan?" said Kobato.

"I'm going to plan a New Year's party," said Kodaka. "That's what."

"Why not Christmas?"

"I'm going to be out with Yozora on Christmas," said Kodaka.

Kobato puffed her cheeks. "I hate this! An-chan and Yozora-sempai are the only ones who can go out on Christmas!"

Kodaka shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone who'll go out with you on such short notice."

Kobato brightened up. "Hey, now that Yukimura-sempai has broken up with Sena-sempai, maybe I can get him…ku, ku, ku, ku…"

"No."

"Well, what are you going to do first?" said Kobato, changing the subject.

"I don't…I've never planned a party." Kodaka remembered that he never had a lot of friends, certainly not enough to throw a huge party. "I guess we should try looking for some party supplies."

Kobato got up. "Let me go with you, An-chan!"

Kobato was in too much of a festive mood to assume her silly vampire-girl getup. They boarded the bus into town. Once in the streets, Kodaka pointed out a store that seemed to sell party favors. "Let's go look inside."

Even after browsing the shelves for a half-hour, Kodaka couldn't figure out what to do.

"Maybe we should figure out the measurements of the club room and then buy the decorations according to that," said Kodaka to himself. He heard Kobato shrieking in one of the other aisles as a party favor she touched suddenly burst to life.

"What about food? We need food!" said Kobato.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry," said Kodaka. "I won't forget about the food. What do you think we should have?"

"Tomato juice! Lots of tomato juice! I mean…_fresh blood_. Yes, we must have blood…" said Kobato, adding in a "fu, fu, fu," for good measure.

Kodaka sighed. Kobato was a handful to have around, and he knew Yozora could be of more assistance at this. Still, he knew he hadn't been around Kobato in awhile, and he decided to take advantage of this time.

"An-chan, don't those look pretty?" Kobato had rushed up to a window. She was gazing at the brilliant designs on display. Kodaka walked up and marveled at the crystal necklaces, hairpieces, and other jewelry.

"Yeah," said Kodaka. "They look really pretty. Come on, we have to get home."

Kodaka pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Yozora's number first. Finding that there was no answer, he flipped his phone shut in disappointment. He tried Rika next.

"Yes? Kodaka-sempai?" said Rika, her voice rising just a bit.

"Rika, I'm thinking of throwing a club New Year's Eve party," said Kodaka.

"Oh! Will there be hookers? Or robots?" said Rika. "Or robot hookers?"

Kodaka stared at his cell phone. "…No. It's just going to be the seven of us. Do you want to come?"

"Of course! Rika never has any plans…"

"All right, then. I'll see you during club on Monday, I guess."

Kodaka hung up and dialed the next number, Maria's. Although only ten, Maria had become prolific with her phone, regularly sending random e-mails to Kodaka's phone. Lately, though, she hadn't been responding very often.

Maria didn't answer her phone. She wasn't supposed to use it inside the school anyway. Kodaka looked down the list. Yukimura was next.

Kodaka sighed and dialed the number, hoping that Yukimura would answer. He waited for thirty seconds, hearing only a blank tone.

The last one left was Sena. Kodaka dialed the number. To his relief, Sena actually answered.

…

"Kodaka?" said Sena.

Yozora kneeled next to Sena's bed, gazing at the phone, her heart pounding with excitement.

"A party?" said Sena.

"Yeah, for New Year's Eve," said Kodaka on the other side. "I wanted to do it instead of making Yozora do all the work, for once."

"Oh, well I'll tell her you said that," said Sena. "In case I meet her before you do, I mean."

"Great, then! We can talk about specifics on Monday or something. Bye, Sena."

"Goodbye, Kodaka."

Sena flipped her phone shut. She glared at Yozora, who had a disappointed look on her face.

"Of course I'm not going to let you talk to him. What are you, retarded? He's going to ask why you're at my house," said Sena.

"Fine," said Yozora. "I heard something about a New Year's Eve party?"

"Yeah, he's planning one."

"New Year's, and not Christmas?" Yozora blushed. "He's going out with _me_ on Christmas, that's why…"

"Yeah, yeah," said Sena. "Shouldn't you be groveling to your dear mistress for affection right now?"

Yozora sighed and rubbed her nose against Sena's legs.

"Oh, you still want to play, Yozora-chan?" said Sena, instantly changing her tone. She leapt off the bed and smothered Yozora in her breasts until a knock on the door saved Yozora from marshmallow hell.

"Ojou-sama, it's time for dinner," said Stella.

Sena suddenly had a conniving, plotting look. She pulled Yozora along by the arm, leading her down the stairs and into the vast dining room.

Pegasus looked up from his seat at the table, his eyebrow slightly raised as he saw Yozora still in the scandalous bra and panties.

"You'll sit here, OK?" said Sena. She pointed to the corner of the room, where a dog bowl and dish were placed.

Yozora bristled. This was getting absolutely ridiculous. She reluctantly crawled over and stared down at her food. _Dog food_. She had read somewhere that dog food was edible by humans. Even so, she didn't actually want to _taste_ it.

Yozora took a bite. Another excited scream from the table told her that Sena had been watching.

Yozora sat up. She had enough of this. According to Sena's twisted fantasy, she was supposed to be a stray dog. If that was so, she might as well act like an _untrained_, stray dog.

Sena felt something rub against her feet. She looked down and saw Yozora rubbing her nose on her leg.

"Yozora, what the—I mean, Yozora-chan, what are you doing?"

Yozora looked up with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"I think she's begging for food," said Stella, who was standing beside Pegasus, waiting on him, with the slightest hint of amusement.

"No, Yozora-chan, no!" said Sena. "You can't do that!"

Yozora began to whimper. Even Pegasus looked down from his food. He had a clear view of Yozora's backside, from the flimsy string that tied Yozora's bra together to the tiny piece of fabric that covered her butt. Pegasus quickly looked up at Sena instead, nudging his head downward, toward Yozora, with a look of sympathy.

Even Stella dropped her normally blank face. She broke into a foppish grin, and her cheeks were red as she whispered to herself how cute and pitiable Yozora looked.

Sena bit her lip. "Fine!"

She cut a chunk from her steak and placed it in Yozora's mouth. Yozora grabbed the fork with her lips and refused to let go.

"Please, Yozora-chan!" said Sena.

Yozora relented and happily swallowed the first piece of real food she had eaten since lunch. Sena covered her mouth, unable to bear Yozora's expression any longer. She pulled her skirt over her legs and continued eating.

Sena felt Yozora's nose against her legs again.

"No, Yozora-chan! You just had a piece!"

Pegasus blushed. "You can have some, Yozora-chan!"

Sena looked at her father in horror. "No! Come here, Yozora-chan! That's just fat! I've got nice, juicy meat for you here!"

Yozora turned around. She was wagging her tongue and shaking her ass. The sound of Pegasus's whistling made her turn once again towards him.

"I'll give you some mashed potatoes, too," said Pegasus. "And I'll let you drink some of my wine if you're really good."

"You can have all of my steak! Everything that's left!" cried Sena. "That's half of the whole thing!"

Yozora sat between the two Kashiwazakis, swiveling her head between the two.

Sena drooped. "I thought you were my pet, Yozora-chan…I thought you loved me…"

Yozora crawled over to Sena without even knowing why. She rubbed her lips against Sena's skirt and gave a soft "wan."

Sena rubbed Yozora's hair while Pegasus slouched in defeat. "Good girl!"

"Wan, wan!"

…

Yozora was at the shower again. It seemed that as long as she was at Sena's house, the bath and the toilet would be the only places where she would have any privacy.

"Oy, what are you doing in here?" growled Yozora.

"This is my house, bitch," said Sena.

"I thought we had an agreement. I get to use the furo without being bothered."

"Relax, nothing's going to happen. I'm just going to shower and soak in the bath, too."

The two of them eyed each other, scrubbing themselves off. Yozora washed the soap off first and climbed into the furo.

Yozora thought about Kodaka's phone call. He was right; Yozora did most of the planning. She wondered if Kodaka needed any help for this party, or if he would even accept it if she offered.

"Hey, stop thinking about your boyfriend. I don't want your cum in the bathwater," said Sena.

Yozora gave Sena a dirty look and pushed herself to the opposite end of the furo. The two of them glared at each other for the rest of the bath.

Yozora and Sena climbed out of the bath at the same time. Yozora tried not to notice Sena's breasts as she walked over and retrieved her skimpy clothing and dog ears. It seemed she would have to wear these to bed. By then, Yozora didn't even care what she was wearing anymore. She wiped herself dry and then put on the bra and panties.

Sena had already put on her pajamas. She and Yozora walked out of the bath at the same time.

Yozora gave the dog ears one final adjustment. Sena turned around and suddenly assaulted her.

"Yozora-chan! You waited outside the bathroom?" cried Sena. "Oh, you're so cute!"

She showered Yozora with kisses. Yozora swore to destroy those dog ears one day.

Sena grabbed Yozora and played her in her room for the next several hours. Yozora found her hair played with and combed countless times. Sena rubbed her face in Yozora's stomach no fewer than five times, and Sena's greedy hands had traveled to Yozora's chest at least twice.

Finally, when it was almost midnight, Sena climbed into bed. "Good night, Yozora-chan."

Yozora sat on the ground. "Where do I sleep?"

Sena pointed toward the plush, padded dog bed in the corner. "Good night."

"I want to sleep with Mistress." That was a lie. She just wanted a bed so badly that she would even sleep with Meat.

Sena blushed. "O-Of course! What mistress wouldn't allow her pet to sleep with her?"

Sena's hand curled around Yozora's waist, to Yozora's dismay.

"Good night, Yozora-chan."

…

The next morning, Yozora opened her eyes to find Sena's lips placed firmly above her collarbone. Yozora pushed Sena away and climbed out of bed.

Yozora was still dressed in the skimpy bra. She glanced back at Sena and hurriedly put on her school uniform from yesterday. She had just put on one sock when Sena climbed out of bed.

"Yozora-chan…" she said. "What are you doing?"

Yozora cursed silently to herself. "Uh…wan?"

"It's time for breakfast, Yozora-chan," said Sena. She ignored the fact that Yozora was dressed in her school uniform.

Yozora followed Sena out into the kitchen. Again, she had to eat from the dog bowl. Fortunately, it was fruit salad this time. Yozora gobbled up the food and crawled over to Sena's seat, hoping to get some scrambled eggs or something.

Sena passed down a strip of bacon without even flinching. Yozora was surprised that she was appreciative, even thankful, for the offering.

Pegasus ambled into the kitchen, still in a bathrobe. "Sena, you said you'd only be keeping…Yozora-chan…for the night, didn't you?"

"Yes, Father," said Sena.

"Well, we'll have to let her go," said Pegasus.

"That's right, Father," sighed Sena.

Yozora had one last moment of privacy in the bathroom to brush her teeth. Sena then accompanied Yozora to the Kashiwazaki gates.

"I guess this is goodbye, Yozora-chan," said Sena.

Suddenly, Sena pulled Yozora close and kissed her, placing her fingers across Yozora's cheek. "I love you, Yozora-chan…"

Sena stumbled away, averting her teary eyes as she hurriedly walked away.


	10. Tensions

"Hey, Yozora, you know this club room better than anyone else. Do you happen to know its measurements?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm buying decorations and I want to know how much to buy."

"Why don't I just buy them for you?"

Kodaka grinned and pushed Yozora gently to the side. "This time, I'm doing the planning for you."

Yozora smiled and pushed back. "Kodaka…I love you."

She kissed Kodaka on the chest and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yozora, what are you doing?"

Yozora cocked her head. "I just feel frisky today. Anything wrong with that?"

"You've been feeling awfully frisky lately."

"I don't see you much nowadays."

Yozora ran her lips against Kodaka's chest, going down until she reached the waistband of Kodaka's boxers.

Sena stepped inside the club room, unaware of what was about to happen.

"SENA!" Kodaka turned his back to her and zipped his pants back up.

"Hey, can I help with the party?" said Sena. "I was just thinking about it when I got in here."

Sena suddenly noticed Yozora kneeling on the ground. Flustered by what she had just witnessed, Sena looked away and bit her lip.

"Sure. As long as Yozora doesn't do anything. We're giving her a break this time," said Kodaka.

He began to talk about his plans for the party. Sena wasn't paying attention. Instead, she looked over at Yozora.

Yozora's eyes bled poison.

_Get out_, they seemed to say.

Sena bowed her head. Despite anything that might have happened at her house, they were still supposed to be mortal enemies in school.

"I have to go," said Sena.

"Why?" said Kodaka.

Sena was already walking out of the clubroom.

…

Yozora stared at the clothes rack in Sena's hands.

"I'd definitely rather have the dog ears and furry bra," said Yozora.

"Oh, come on!" chirped Sena.

"We're still in school," said Yozora. "What if someone comes in the clubroom?"

Sena ignored Yozora. She was already giggling, and a thin stream of red was flowing out her nose.

"Come on now, Yozora-chan. There's a good girl."

Yozora edged back. "No…no…"

Sena uttered a high shriek and tackled Yozora. She tore Yozora's clothes off and somehow put the bra and panties on.

Once the dust settled, Yozora was kneeling on the floor, looking like she had been violated (which she had). This time, Sena had picked a skimpy, translucent black bra with lace trimmings and a pitifully small thong.

"You're so cute, Yozora-chan!" said Sena. She kissed Yozora on the neck and placed her hands on Yozora's waist.

"I can't get married like this…" moaned Yozora.

"Oh, get over it. You and Kodaka have done much worse," snarled Sena. Assuming her alter ego again, she clapped her hands and cried, "Don't you love your new outfit, Yozora-chan?"

Yozora sighed. "Wan…"

Sena giggled and placed her hands on Yozora's breast. "You look _really_ great, Yozora-chan…"

Yozora pawed at Sena, trying to get her to stay away. "Wan, wan!"

"Yozora-chan!"

"Wan, wan!"

"Get back here, Yozora-chan!"

Yozora finally spoke up. "No, you idiot! There's someone coming!"

Sena panicked. She looked around for something to cover Yozora up. Yozora crawled around, hoping she could hide. She knew it was no use. If someone was coming in here, it would be a club member. They would probably stay for an extended period of time.

"Damn it, who's going to come in here an hour after school ended?"

Yukimura walked into the room. Sena was sitting on the couch, next to Yozora, who had a thick blanket draped over her body.

"I'm just getting my stuff," said Yukimura.

"What?" said Yozora.

"Remember the tea set? That was actually mine. It's been in here the whole time, so now I'm taking it back."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Yozora.

"You founded this club. Get your own set," said Yukimura.

"Why are you doing this now?" said Sena. "You're not quitting the club, are you?"

Yukimura shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I'm friends with you or Kodaka right now."

Yozora reached out at Yukimura, but then hid her arm back under the blanket. "Yukimura…"

"I said I don't know. Maybe I will by New Year's," said Yukimura.

"Will you be at the party?" said Sena.

"I don't know," said Yukimura.

He stood at the door and then turned back. "Oh, and you should practice that bark, Yozora."

…

"Yukimura's thinking about quitting, huh? That's not good…" said Kodaka.

Sena lay back in her seat and moved her hot chocolate around on the table. "No…"

They were in a coffee shop. Even though she had promised not to, she was still going out with Kodaka today. Screw Yozora.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't," said Kodaka.

"This place is getting boring," said Sena, changing the subject. "Wanna go back to your place?"

Kodaka perked up. He wore a stupid grin as he said, "Yeah!"

Sena giggled and picked Kodaka up by the arm. It was just too easy sometimes. They were back at Kodaka's house fifteen minutes later.

Kobato glanced at the two, shook her head, and went up to her room. She already knew and just didn't care.

Sena nudged Kodaka onto the couch.

"Kodaka…I'm thinking of getting a piercing on my belly button. What do you think?"

Sena lifted her shirt. Kodaka grinned and swooned.

"Thanks," said Sena. She kissed Kodaka on the lips and unclasped her bra.

"You're amazing…like always, Sena," said Kodaka.

"Of course," replied Sena. She perched her breasts in front of Kodaka's mouth.

A cold, creeping feeling crawled up Sena's spine as Kodaka placed his lips on her chest. Who knew what kind of precious time Kodaka would have been spending with Yozora if she weren't here?

Sena shook her head. She didn't care about Yozora, remember?

"Take off your shirt," said Sena.

Kodaka pulled it off and threw it to the side. Sena lay her face against his chest and ran her fingers down his stomach. However, as much as she tried, Sena could not enjoy Kodaka's warmth.

Kodaka placed his lips against Sena's belly button. He left a string of kisses down her groin. Kodaka placed his hands around Sena's waist and began pulling her panties down.

"Is something wrong?" said Kodaka.

Sena looked down at Kodaka. Was it that noticeable?

"N-No," said Sena.

…

"Your hair's in my face," said Kodaka.

"Oh."

"I don't mind. It's amazing. And it smells nice."

"Uh-huh." Sena didn't pay attention to Kodaka's compliments this time. She had decided to do it anyway, even despite her promise. She had hoped the feeling of guilt would go away. If it would, it was taking its time.

"Is something wrong?" said Kodaka again.

Sena shook her head. "No, nothing at all."

…

"Did Yozora-chan miss her mistress?" cooed Sena.

"Wan!" Yozora was getting used to this now. Too used to it, even. She licked Sena on the face without even thinking now.

"Does Yozora-chan want to stay at mistress's house again?" said Sena.

"Wan!" Yozora might have had a personal dislike for Sena, but the house was huge and the food was excellent.

"OK!" beamed Sena. She then blushed as she took something out from behind her. "But…Yozora-chan has to promise one thing…"

Yozora stared at the package. She didn't like where this was going. However, she opened it up anyway.

"A leash?" said Yozora. It was bright pink and studded with diamonds at the collar.

"I can't have you r-running everywhere. Y-You need a r-restraint," said Sena. She clutched her skirt again. The role-playing was proving too much for her.

Yozora eyed the leash in disgust. "Will I have to get on all fours?"

"No, but you have to walk in front of me with it on." Sena instantly thought of Yozora wearing the leash, giggled, and pulled her skirt down over her thighs again.

Yozora sighed. She knew exactly what would happen if she refused. "Fine."

Sena covered her mouth, her eyes watering with joy. "You're the best pet ever, Yozora-chan!"

"Wan," replied Yozora sarcastically.

Sena placed the collar over Yozora's neck and fastened it. Yozora found herself looking around the hallways for any students. There were none. Even so, she was nervous as they walked out of the school.

The people simply stared at first. A few girls turned away in disgust, although Yozora was more surprised by how many gripped their chests in envy. Several boys took pictures. Yozora attempted to turn her head ever so slightly away. Even so, she couldn't get rid of the embarrassment.

"They're only looking because you're so cute," said Sena.

"Will you stop saying 'cute' over and over again?" said Yozora. She pulled at the collar. It was starting to chafe.

That walk was the longest thirty minutes Yozora had ever experienced.

Stella didn't look surprised when she saw Yozora on a leash. Neither did Pegasus. Yozora's doubts about Sena's family grew. Even so, she obeyed Sena's more and more unusual commands.

"Give Sena a kiss, Yozora-chan!" said Sena. She pulled open her blouse and exposed an ungodly amount of cleavage.

"Come on, girl. Play with your chew toy!" Sena prodded the end of the rubber bone at Yozora's lips. As Yozora opened up her mouth to take it, Sena suddenly shoved it halfway down Yozora's throat, pumping it in and out repeatedly until Yozora pulled away in disgust.

"Come on, Yozora-chan! Lick Sena's plate clean!" Sena clapped her hands to her face and shuddered in excitement as Yozora lapped up the meat juices and leftovers from Sena's dinner.

Yozora sighed as she started up the shower. Again, this was the only time she had to herself, per her agreement with Sena. It seemed to Yozora that this visit to Sena's house was far more surreal and far more disturbing than the last.

Yozora turned around. Startled, she thought she had heard a noise. In fact, the door was opening. Sena walked in, completely naked. Yozora glared at Sena's breasts and turned back around, ignoring her.

Sena sat down right next to Yozora and began applying soap onto herself. Yozora looked away and didn't notice Sena's hand creeping to her side.

"What are you doing?" shrieked Yozora.

"What? Is it so wrong that I want to help wash you down?" said Sena.

"I'm not your pet inside the shower! We had a deal!" screamed Yozora.

"You don't have to be my pet for me to do this to you," muttered Sena.

Yozora slid away from Sena. Sena crawled next to Yozora again. Yozora glanced at Sena suspiciously, but did not move away. When Sena tried again to rub body wash on Yozora's back, Yozora stared at the floor and pretended not to notice.

"Can I put the shampoo on for you?" said Sena.

Yozora glared back at Sena but said nothing as Sena began to lather Yozora's silky black hair. Sena was surprisingly gentle; Yozora waited patiently and giggled as Sena pointed the showerhead at her head and body.

"Your turn," said Sena. She exposed her body and waited for Yozora to smother her body with soap.

Yozora hesitated.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," said Sena. She reached for the body wash but was beaten by Yozora, who snatched it away from Sena.

"Give me that." Yozora rubbed the wash on Sena's stomach and back. It immediately began to flow down Sena's wet skin, covering her body in slippery foam.

Yozora rested her chin on Sena's shoulder and clasped her hands on Sena's breasts. "We have to cover them up r-r-r-e-e-e-e-a-a-l-l-l good."

Sena blushed. "Stop!"

"That didn't sound very convincing," said Yozora. Sena trembled and half-heartedly attempted to pull away. Yozora stared at Sena for a few more seconds before finally removing her hands and spraying the shower directly in Sena's face.

…

Yozora lay on her hands and knees, staring at the mirror. What was going on was rather heartwarming, really. Sena was brushing Yozora's hair, humming as she caressed it with her fingers.

"You're going to look gorgeous, Yozora-chan!" cried Sena.

Yozora sighed and nodded. She was a little worried at how much she was starting to tolerate Sena's abnormal behavior.

Sena picked up one of the pink ribbons Yozora used in her hair off the floor.

"I love these ribbons," said Sena. "They're so small, but they're so cute."

Sena sniffed one, then put it down.

"Hey, I have a question. What do you think about switching ribbons?"

"You're not going to steal my old ones, are you?" said Yozora.

"No!" Sena pulled out a box from the dresser. "I was thinking of giving you a present."

Yozora crawled warily away.

"Relax," said Sena. "They're just ribbons. See? Red and green. Since it's the Christmas season, I thought you might like the change. Kodaka might like it, too…"

Yozora handled the silken material in her hand. "Wow…"

"You don't have to wear them, but you can keep them."

"Thanks," said Yozora. She almost tied them into her hair but remembered it was close to bedtime.

"What do you want to do next?" said Sena.

This was beginning to feel like a sleepover, which unnerved Yozora.

"I'm feeling tired," said Yozora. "It's getting late."

Sena looked disappointed. "OK…"  
>She turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Yozora lay on the floor for several minutes.<p>

"Y-You can come up here if you want," said Sena.

There was a shuffling of sheets as Yozora crawled in beside Sena.

Despite Yozora's words, the truth was that neither girl was very tired. The silence in the bed was broken as Yozora finally asked, "How was Kodaka when you were still with him?"

The particular question surprised Sena. "What do you mean?"

"What did you two do?" said Yozora.

Sena sucked in a breath. She had loved dropping explicit hints to Yozora when the two were still fighting, but now that they were so close and on ambiguous, not-good-but-not-bad terms, it was a lot harder to say this sort of thing out loud.

"Well…he took my virginity," said Sena in a low voice.

"Yeah, I can tell," said Yozora. "I mean…what did _you_ do to him?"

"Um, I…used my breasts a lot," said Sena.

Yozora uttered a long, low sigh. She should have expected that.

"He…really likes my feet," said Sena.

"Mine, too," said Yozora. "He even bought me a toe ring. He's a pervert."

"Yeah. Did you ever wear it?"

Yozora blushed in the dark. "It was kind of embarrassing. Maybe I'll wear it again sometime, but…"

Silence again. Yozora spoke up again.

"Did he ever…do anal?"

There was complete silence for a few minutes. Sena shuffled uncomfortably in her bed before finally saying, "Uh-huh."

"Oh." Yozora stirred.

"…What about you?"

"Yeah…"

"Did he ever play with your breasts?" said Sena.

"A little," said Yozora. "They're not as big as yours."

"So? Breasts are breasts…guys don't know how to appreciate them."

"Well…how would you do it?" said Yozora. She was still hiding her excitement, even as she pressed her leg against Sena's.

"I'd…" Sena paused. She had never thought about it. She placed her hand under Yozora's pajamas, touching warm skin. She paused and waited for Yozora to scream and punch her.

"…You'd…?" Yozora was shaking. She placed her hand on Sena's and moved it up toward her chest.

"I'd start slowly at first," said Sena. She put her hand on Yozora's cheek. "I'd kiss her first, to relax her."

"O-Oh." Yozora let Sena embrace her. She uttered a sigh as Sena brushed her lips and then moved down her neck.

"What's wrong?" said Yozora.

"D-Do you want to go further?" said Sena.

"Mm."

Yozora felt Sena's hands glide down her waist. She felt her legs being propped up as Sena kissed her thighs.

Yozora wondered if she should have felt disgusted. She and Sena had been enemies ever since the club started. Even so, they were getting along surprisingly fast. Did their previous hatred even mean anything, or it just been hiding something else all along?

"Sena…I…"

"Hm?" Sena was next to Yozora's lips again.

"Nothing."  
>…<p>

Yozora wondered if it was a dream. It had been so dark, all she could remember were sounds and smells and sensations mixed together in a sort of stupor.

Yozora felt warm flesh against her back. She turned around and saw Sena. Yozora realized that Sena's arms were around her chest, and that they were both naked.

Yozora dropped her head into the pillow. She wanted to puke right now. She lifted the covers, wriggled free from Sena's arms, and prepared to get up and get out as she took a peek at Sena's body.

Yozora blushed. Sena's breasts were large. Even so, why was _she_ getting excited about that?

Yozora then remembered what Sena had said, that she had been jealous of Yozora's body. Sena, jealous of Yozora's body!

"Huh? Yozora-chan? What are you doing up so early?" Sena giggled, still groggy from sleep, and pulled Yozora back down beside her. Yozora sighed. Sena was still using that stupid nickname.

Yozora stirred. "Did we…"

"Oh, that?" said Sena. "You were so _affectionate_, Yozora-chan!"

"Am I still your pet?"

Sena laughed and buried her face in Yozora's hair.

"So that makes you a zoophile. You like bestiality."

"I _what_?" Sena hopped out her sheets, mortified. "I'm not a…"

Yozora cackled. "You've done it now, you whore! Just when I thought you couldn't sink any further…"

Sena clung onto Yozora. "No…you're not an animal, Yozora-chan!"

"Well, in that case, you'd be done in for human trafficking."

Sena shook her head violently. "No, no, no!"

Yozora was happy that, despite all the changes that were occurring in their relationship, some things were no different from before.

…

Meanwhile, the same day that Yozora was at Sena's house, Kodaka was standing in front of a house he had visited several times before. Every other time, he had been invited. This time, he was not sure he'd even be allowed inside.

"Yes, who is it?" said a voice inside. The door opened. Yukimura glanced at Kodaka and swung the door until it was open by only a four-inch crack. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you about the New Year's party," said Kodaka. "I've gotten responses from everyone except you and Maria."

"I told you, I don't know. I'm not exactly on speaking terms with you or Sena," said Yukimura.

"That's not a good enough answer," said Kodaka. He shoved the door open.

Yukimura growled at Kodaka but grudgingly let him in. He showed Kodaka into the living room and walked into the kitchen. Yukimura came back with a banana. He didn't offer one to Kodaka.

"Look, Yukimura, I know we had a fight," said Kodaka.

"Yes, we did," said Yukimura.

"And we both know why…" said Kodaka.

"Mm-hmm." Yukimura peeled back the banana and stuck the thing halfway into his mouth. Kodaka gulped and looked away.

"And I don't want us to fight anymore," said Kodaka. "I'm sorry about everything that happened. I just want to go back to things like they were before."

Yukimura cocked his head and crossed his arms and legs. His pose looked very sharp and unforgiving, if feminine. Then, Kodaka remembered that Yukimura _was_ a girl.

"We fought over that," said Kodaka. "Remember?"

Yukimura nodded. He gulped down the rest of the banana (again, Kodaka tried not to look) and threw the peel aside. "Of course. You couldn't go on like things were, and we got into a fight over that. I _did_ only want you to treat me like you did before you found out I was a girl."

Kodaka smiled. "Exactly!"

Yukimura's face hardened. "I used to want that. But what makes you think that's what I want now?"

Kodaka froze. "Well, I-I-I…"

"Well, it's obvious that that's what you'd want now. After the initial shock wore off and I left, you'd obviously want what you had back," said Yukimura. The way he emphasized the word "you" was unnerving.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" said Kodaka.

"No, it's just what you assumed I wanted," said Yukimura. "You assumed a lot of things, didn't you? You thought you knew all about what was best for me."

"No, I was just helping you—"

Yukimura shook his head. "You thought you were helping me because you thought you knew what was best for me. What better way to feel good about yourself than to help poor, deluded, girly Yukimura become a man? Of course, you had other reasons, too. Like the fact that you wanted a lackey to stick around you."

"A _lackey_?" said Kodaka. "Hold on a minute, I just wanted to—"

"Yeah, yeah, you wanted to turn me normal so you could have a normal friend," said Yukimura. "But it was all so perfect for you, wasn't it? You'd control everything about me in order to change me, and then I'd be forever grateful to you for it."

"That's a pretty messed up way to put it…"

"It's true, isn't it? You never saw me as Yukimura. You just saw me as a sad nutcase to be fixed," said Yukimura. "I was your pet project."

"So what?" said Kodaka. "It helped you, didn't it?"

"So what if it did? I don't want to be your little project anymore," said Yukimura. "I don't want things to go back to the way they were. I'll be your friend if I choose to. And frankly, it doesn't look good for you right now."

Yukimura glared at Kodaka. Kodaka tried to search for some sort of reassuring signal in Yukimura's eyes. Seeing none, he got up.

"So, New Year's party?" said Kodaka one last time.

"You'll just have to wait and see," said Yukimura.


	11. A plan only Yozora could come up with

"That sounds harsh," said Yozora.

Kodaka held Yozora close against his chest. "Yeah. He kicked me out of his house. And I still don't know if he's coming or not."

"Well, screw him. He can be that way if he wants."

Kodaka flinched. Since Yozora didn't know the truth about Yukimura yet, it was perfectly natural for her to use that pronoun.

"It'll be plenty of fun with Rika, Kobato, you, me…and Sena…" Yozora paused as she said Sena's name.

Kodaka laughed. "You're really starting to get along with Sena."

Yozora's head drooped. "Not really."

"Any reason you two started getting along?" said Kodaka.

"I don't know. She's been nicer to me lately," said Yozora. She didn't reveal any more details.

"I don't know if that's a good thing," said Kodaka. "Suddenly getting all close after being mortal enemies for so long. I mean…she…no, never mind."

"What? _What_?" said Yozora.

Kodaka threw his head back. "Well…she and I…we…"

Yozora pretended to be curious, but she already knew what Kodaka was going to say.

"I…cheated on you. Sena and I have been meeting in secret," said Kodaka.

"Oh…" Yozora knew she would have to act angry and surprised for at least the next few days. "I…well, that's…"

"I promise it won't happen again," said Kodaka.

"Um, well…that's easy for you to say," said Yozora in her best imitation of an angry voice. She hoped Kodaka wouldn't feel too guilty about it, so that they could leave it behind as soon as possible.

"Even she's starting to feel guilty about it. She didn't talk the whole time last week. I could tell she was anx—"

"Wait, what?" _Now_ Yozora was surprised.

"Last week…she didn't say anything to me, and she was kind of cold, like she was thinking about something else…"

Yozora had promised to be Sena's little toy, and in exchange, Sena had promised to stay away from Kodaka.

They had made that promise three weeks ago.

"Yozora? Yozora?" Kodaka got up to take Yozora's arm.

Yozora shoved Kodaka back onto the couch.

"I'm going home. Try to keep it in your pants till tomorrow!" Yozora grabbed her coat. Seconds later, Kodaka could hear the slamming of his front door.

…

"Oh, Yozora!" said Sena. She flipped her computer shut and leapt up. "You're here! Perfect! There's something I wanted to ask you."

Yozora glowered at Sena with a sneer that warned her to stay away. Sena didn't notice and hugged Yozora anyway.

"You smell lovely today," said Sena.

Yozora bit her lip, her fists clenched.

Sena kissed Yozora on the neck. "You came in at just the right time! I was going to ask you, do you—"

Yozora slapped Sena on the face. Sena collapsed to the ground, cradling her cheek.

"What was that for?" cried Sena.

"You lying BITCH!" roared Yozora. "You must think it's real funny making me act like your pet while you fuck my boyfriend behind my back!"

"Y-Yozora?" said Sena.

"Next time, make sure your secret lover doesn't have a conscience. Kodaka told me everything!"

"Yozora, that was my mistake, but it felt horrible…I regretted it the whole time—"

Yozora didn't register any of the words Sena said. She stood with her hands at her hips, staring up at the ceiling and wondering what to do.

"Deal's off," said Yozora. "I'm sick of following your rules. You can go after him if you really think you can win."

"No, I don't want to go after Kodaka!" said Sena. She was still on the ground, extending her arm out at Yozora. "I want…"

"I don't want to talk to you ever again," said Yozora. She stormed out of the club room and slammed the door. Sena watched Yozora leave and then fell limply onto the floor.

This happened to her once before, didn't it? Sena remembered back when she still liked Kodaka. She had ended up disappointed and hurt. Going through that pain again didn't make the pain any less bitter, though.

Sena laughed. If everything played out like it did with Kodaka, she would probably be running to Yukimura for comfort sometime soon.

"H—She probably hates me, too," said Sena. Sena flopped down on the ground. Everything around her had just collapsed on her head, and she couldn't think of any other way to react.

…

"Hey, guys, I'm here," said Kodaka. He pushed open the door into the club room and put his bag down. He turned around to see Yozora sitting in one couch and Sena in the other, both with their heads bowed and refusing to say a word.

"OK…" muttered Kodaka. He sat down next to Yozora. The three of them did absolutely nothing for the next five minutes. The more Kodaka thought about it, the more he realized that this was becoming all too frequent in the Neighbor Club. Lately, they were the only three regular members. Kobato had long been scared off by the treacherous relationships going on between Kodaka, Yukimura, and the girls. Rika sometimes came, but obviously didn't belong in the conflict. Yukimura may or may not have quit. And Maria had not been heard from for almost a month.

Yozora chanced a peek at Sena. Sena wasn't bawling or weeping. Her eyes were perfectly dry. In fact, they looked disturbingly empty. Yozora even began to wonder if she ought to have been so harsh on Sena.

"Is there something going on between you and Sena?" whispered Kodaka.

"Nothing," said Yozora.

"You told her, didn't you? I don't blame you, but I was hoping you wouldn't be so blunt…"

"It doesn't have to do with that. At least, not completely."

Kodaka sighed. He couldn't take this any longer. If they were just going to sit there glaring at each other all day, he might as well do some planning for the party. In fact, he wasn't sure if the party would be such a great idea, given everything that was happening.

"Good bye," said Kodaka. He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Yozora moved to Sena's side.

"Sena…"

"Yes?" Sena immediately lit up, clasping her hands together.

"I realize I shouldn't have said all that stuff."

"I know, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Sena embraced Yozora. She knew she was being an idiot for being so willing to run back to Yozora. However, she had spent all of last night sobbing over Yozora. In fact, she was starting to cry now.

Yozora shoved Sena away. "I didn't say anything about being friends again! In fact, I never said we _were_ friends in the first place! All I was saying is that it was a mistake for me to agree to any stupid agreement with you."

"W-What?"

"I'm not your pet!" said Yozora. "I never should have let you think that."

"Y-Yozora…"

"So, we're going to settle this the right way. We're going to have a final battle over Kodaka once and for all."

"What do you mean by that?" said Sena.

Yozora then began talking in a much softer voice. "Then, after this is done and settled, we don't have to argue and fight anymore…"

Sena clenched her fists and held them to her mouth. "Yes, yes, of course!"

"Good. Now, listen. We're going to *mutter* *mutter*"

"Uh-huh…"

"Then, we'll ask him ourselves who was more *mutter* *mutter*"

Sena grimaced. There was plenty in this plan not to like. But Yozora was right. It could very well solve their fight once and for all, and for that, Sena was willing to try anything.

…

Kodaka ran down his list with a pencil. He had made measurements of the room and bought enough trimming and decorations to line it. He had gotten the balloons, and he had even figured out how to work a helium tank to fill them. He was planning on buying Christmas cakes after they went on sale, and he could bake fresh cookies on the day of the party.

All he had to do was fix the ongoing conflicts between the guests.

Kodaka pushed open the door into the club room. Sena and Yozora were kneeling on the ground at the entrance, dressed in nothing but their bras and panties.

"What the hell…?"

"Kodaka, we're having a threesome," said Yozora.

Kodaka turned white. His arms were shaking, and he dropped his to-do list.

"OK, good luck with that. BYE!" Kodaka turned around to leave.

Sena and Yozora each grabbed him by a leg. Kodaka tumbled to the ground and was dragged into the room. Yozora shut and locked the door, and Sena dragged him to the sofa.

Yozora and Sena sat on either side, trapping him with their bodies.

"Kodaka, we're settling once and for all who you'd rather be with," said Yozora.

"Yeah. We're both going to have our way with you until you can decide," said Sena. "Then, the one you pick gets to be your girlfriend."

Kodaka nearly fainted. "This is ridiculous. Please just stop."

"Shut up!" exclaimed both girls.

Yozora was wearing a lacy, black bra made of translucent material. She exposed enough skin so that Kodaka felt forced to look away. As he tried to move his eyes away from Yozora, Sena suddenly rushed in front of Kodaka. She was wearing frilly pink lingerie that barely covered up her breasts. Kodaka blushed and shut his eyes.

"You're hard, Kodaka," whispered Yozora.

Sena and Yozora kneeled at Kodaka's legs. They both held their lips to within an inch of Kodaka's tent. Kodaka covered his mouth. He had fantasized about this plenty of times, but now that it was actually happening to him, he felt a little nervous, even sick.

"Go on, Yozora," said Sena. "You wanted to go first, didn't you?"

Yozora leaned forward and then stalled. "I…uh…"

"What's wrong?" said Kodaka.

"This is…embarrassing," said Yozora.

Kodaka slapped himself on the forehead. "You and Sena attack me in your underwear, and you think doing something you've done plenty of times before is embarrassing?"

"Well, I've never had anyone watch me before," said Yozora.

"Then, should I start?" said Sena.

The two of them stared at each other. Kodaka turned his head up at the ceiling.

"Kodaka's going to go soft if we don't decide now!" said Sena.

Kodaka covered his face with his hands. He really did not like being in this situation.

"He _is_ soft," growled Yozora.

Kodaka agreed. This wasn't sexy; it was awkward.

"Well, what do we do?" whispered Sena.

Yozora grabbed Sena by the cheek and kissed her. Kodaka stared in shock as he watched Yozora make out with another girl.

Yozora stared down at Kodaka's pants.

"Good." Yozora grinned and leaned in toward Kodaka until Sena grabbed Yozora by the neck.

"Oh, no, you don't." Sena shoved Yozora against the ground, pinning Yozora's arms down with her hands. Yozora whimpered and turned her eyes away from Sena.

"P-Please be gentle, Mistress…"

"Of course, Yozora-chan…"

…

Kodaka lay on the sofa, with his pants still unfastened and several wads of tissues crumpled on the ground. Sena and Yozora kneeled next to him, still naked and sweating, apologizing fervently.

"We're so sorry!" exclaimed Sena.

"We didn't mean to do that!" said Yozora.

"I didn't mean to steal your girlfriend and ravage her delicate body in front of you!" cried Sena.

"Sena…you're not helping," muttered Yozora.

Kodaka covered his forehead with his arms. "That's all right…I guess."

"It was supposed to be a threesome!" moaned Yozora. "We were supposed to make love together, not go lesbian and force Kodaka to jack off!"

"You're not helping, either," whispered Sena.

"Look, it's all right," said Kodaka. "Just…don't talk about it anymore, all right?"

"We're really sorry!" said the two girls at the same time. "We'll make it up to you. Honest!"

Sena and Yozora closed in, peering at Kodaka from above. Their scents mixed together. Kodaka gasped and groaned.

"Kodaka, you're hard again!" cried Yozora. "I'll take care of it."

"No, I will!" said Sena.

The two girls glared at each other and began to fight over Kodaka. Their bodies pressed against each other again, and Yozora's and Sena's arms began to slip lower and lower down their backs. Yozora moaned. Sena giggled nervously as she placed her hands on Yozora's waist again.

"Oh, _hell_, no!" said Kodaka. He grabbed the lotion, box of tissues, and rushed out of the room.


	12. New Year's Eve

"What the hell do you want _now_?" Yukimura kept the door carefully ajar, ready to slam it shut if necessary.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you if you're coming to the New Year's party," said Kodaka. "The school gates will be unlocked. You can come if you want. Or not if you don't."

"So, what do you want?" said Yukimura.

"I don't know. Can I come in?"

Yukimura's better judgment told him to slam the door.

"Whatever." Yukimura swung the door open.

Kodaka glanced down at Yukimura's clothes. He was wearing loose, baggy jeans and a hoodie. They looked strangely inappropriate on him.

"Now, what do you want?" said Yukimura again.

"I got cuckolded," said Kodaka. "My girlfriend cheated on me."

"Oh, I know how you feel," said Yukimura icily.

Kodaka turned away and scratched the back of his neck. "She did it in front of me."

Yukimura raised his eyebrow. "Mm, NTR? This ought to be interesting."

"With Sena."

Yukimura widened his eyes. "O-o-o-o-h-h."

Kodaka crossed his arms and stared at the floor. "You can laugh at me if you want. I just want someone to talk to."

Yukimura shook his head. "Just sit down."

Kodaka slumped down on the couch. Yukimura left the room. Kodaka looked up a minute later to see Yukimura with a hot cup of tea.

"Just like old times," muttered Kodaka.

"So, what do you want from me?" said Yukimura.

"Just to talk. Rika would try to have sex with me, Kobato wouldn't understand, and I can't exactly talk to Sena and Yozora."

Yukimura nodded. "Mm-_hmm_."

"The club's falling apart," said Kodaka.

"I'm not surprised," said Yukimura.

"Yozora hasn't been doing stuff as much. I've been running things more lately," said Kodaka.

Yukimura nodded.

The two of them then sat and said nothing. Kodaka shook his head. This was starting to feel a lot like the club.

"I don't care if you insult me," said Kodaka. "It's better than silence."

"I don't want to make fun of you, easy as that would be," said Yukimura. "In fact, I don't even hate you, despite what you think."

"So, why are you ignoring me and skipping club?" asked Kodaka.

"I don't hate you," said Yukimura. "I'm just waiting."

"Waiting for what?" said Kodaka.

"Waiting for the moment you can acknowledge me Yukimura and not your little brother," said Yukimura. "Even though it's been months since I've called you Aniki."

"I don't think you're my little brother," said Kodaka.

"You don't _know_ that you still think of me as your little brother," said Yukimura. "But you're wrong."

"So, you'll make up with me after I realize that," said Kodaka.

"That's right," said Yukimura.

"Will it take long?"

"I hope not."

"Are we making progress right now?"

"I don't know."

"OK," said Kodaka. He got up and put his jacket back on. "Well, it was surprisingly helpful visiting you again."

"You visited me two days ago, too," said Yukimura. "Is this going to be a trend? Will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to visit you again?" said Kodaka.

"I don't really care," said Yukimura.

…

Yukimura sat in his living room the next day, making frequent checks out the window. Kodaka didn't come today.

Yukimura lay across his sofa. He didn't think Kodaka was going to come today. But still.

Yukimura stared at the clock. Today was December 23, the last day of school. Tomorrow was the start of the winter break. He had skipped out on every club day for the last three weeks. As much as he could not bear to be in the club room, Yukimura found it incredibly boring going home straight after school every day.

"Eight days…"

…

"Geez, we really are meant for each other or something."

"Maybe we'll still be spending our sixtieth anniversary giving each other matching, crappy gifts."

Kodaka and Yozora held up their Christmas sweaters. They had both bought the same exact design to give to the other.

"Hey, did you change your ribbons?" said Kodaka.

Yozora was startled by the question. She lifted up a lock of her hair to check and then remembered.

"O-Oh, yeah. Of course I did!"

Kodaka smiled. "That's a really beautiful combination for today, red and green."

"O-Of course!"

"Merry Christmas," said Kodaka. He kissed Yozora on the lips.

"M-Merry Christmas."

…

"The oven's beeping, An-chan!"

"Great! Go ahead and get the cookies. I'll get to you in a second!"

Kodaka blew up the last of the balloons. The bunting was already up, and the furniture had all been moved. In the middle of the room was a large table, where everything was set up. The cakes, cookies, and other desserts were off to one side, while in the middle of the table were onigiri, sushi, and even Western foods, like chicken wings.

The window that looked out into the courtyard was frosted with ice. The sky was already turning a deep dark blue, and the ground, while not layered with snow, was thinly lined with frost. It was almost eight o'clock. Everyone was supposed to come in then, and they would hang out in the club room, eating and talking and watching the New Year's Eve specials on television, until midnight or even later.

"Is everything done, Kobato?"

"I think so, An-chan."

"Are you sure?" Kodaka surveyed the room. All the food had been set up, and the plastic cups and utensils and paper plates were all displayed and ready to use.

"Good. Let's take a break, Kobato. We deserve it."

"When should everyone be arriving, An-chan?"

"It should be soon." Kodaka pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Rika just sent me an e-mail. It says that she should be coming up here soon…"

The door burst open, and Rika rushed in. "Good e-e-e-evening, everybody!"

Rika smothered Kodaka in her arms. "Did you miss Rika, sempai?"

"Um, hello to you too."

Kobato sat to the side, her cheeks puffed and flushed in disgust.

"Everyone else should be coming over soon," said Kobato loudly. "Including Yozora…your _girlfriend_."

Rika didn't register Kobato's words. She stuck to Kodaka's side until the door opened once again.

Yozora and Sena stood at the door. Yozora's arm was held awkwardly in mid-air, as if she had just been holding onto Sena, but had pulled away.

"Yozora, Sena!" said Kodaka. Under his breath, he added, "You came together."

"Hello, Kodaka," said Yozora. She hugged Kodaka and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, should we get started?" said Kodaka.

The five of them stood around, politely waiting in line to get the food onto their plates. The room was eerily quiet for the next ten minutes as everyone failed to come up with a topic of conversation.

Kodaka uttered a low sigh. There was plenty to talk about, like the fact that two of the club's members had completely disappeared over the last month. However, he couldn't come up with anything cheerful to talk about. The last eight months of the club's existence, rather than lifting everyone's spirits, was starting to weigh down on everyone's back. It seemed that for all the good moments the club's members shared, there had been a recent fight to erase it.

There was a soft knock on the door, so soft that Kodaka and the other members did not notice it at first. When it grew louder, Kodaka walked over to investigate.

Yukimura stood at the entrance to the club room, his hands held behind his back. He glanced up at Kodaka and nodded. Kodaka swept his arm toward the room and bowed with a smile.

"Welcome back, Yukimura," he said.

"It certainly looks different now," said Yukimura.

Sena and Yozora nearly dropped their plates. Both girls rushed up and hugged Yukimura. Rika clapped her hands together and tried to kiss Yukimura on the face.

"I ought to kick your ass," muttered Yozora. "You've missed at least four weeks of club meetings."

She smothered Yukimura in her arms, holding him until he began to flail.

Sena seemed to forget about everything that happened between her and Yukimura. She wrapped her hands around Yukimura's waist, squeezing him.

"I missed you, Yukimura! It seems weird saying this, but I really missed you!"

"All right, guys, all this hugging's good and all," said Yukimura. "But where's the food?"

"How typically boyish," said Yozora, blithely unaware of the truth about Yukimura.

Kodaka tapped the table. "It's all here!"

Yukimura's arrival dispelled all of the bad karma that lingered in the room. Everyone assumed that the fact he came meant he had chosen to leave the last month behind him. Naturally, everyone else followed.

"Here's to the last eight fun, crazy months!" said Kodaka. He lifted his plastic cup of non-alcoholic apple cider.

"And here's to twelve more!" said Yozora.

"_Kampai!_" Everyone clinked their cups and took a swig.

"You came after all," said Kodaka in a low voice as everyone began to spread out into little clumps. "You could have told me beforehand and saved me all that trouble worrying."

"I didn't decide until the last minute," said Yukimura, shrugging.

"Great!" said Kodaka. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"Not much," said Yukimura. "It's been extremely dull without the club."

"Then, why don't you come back?"

Yukimura beamed. "That's exactly what I'm going to do after the new year."

Kodaka's mouth opened into an "O" shape. "I see."

He grabbed Yukimura and shook him by the abdomen.

"Well, you've got balls messing with all of us like that, huh?" Kodaka laughed and punched Yukimura in the arm.

Yukimura shrugged. "Remember our talk the other day?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you we couldn't fix things up yet until you'd changed."

"And…?"

"That's still true. We're not going to go back to normal yet. But I don't think me staying away from everyone in the club will help speed things up. So, I'm not going to mope around anymore."

Kodaka shrugged. "Good for you, Yukimura!"

"Yes, I decided that about five minutes before I came in the door. Now, I've got to tell everyone else about it."

Yukimura stood up and tapped his cup with his fork. Both were plastic and made little noise. Giving up on the endeavor, he decided instead to shout.

"Hey, everyone!" said Yukimura.

The entire room quieted down and turned its eyes toward Yukimura in the center.

"I'd like to make a speech for the New Year," said Yukimura. "New Year's is supposed to be a time to make changes, and I think I'm long overdue for some. When I came into this club, I was obsessed with changing myself. There were so many things wrong with me, I thought, and I came in to try to fix them. Because of Kodaka-Aniki…"

Everyone in the room giggled. It had been months since Yukimura had used that title on Kodaka.

"I got better. He helped me get to this stage, a normal, well-adjusted…boy…with friends both inside and outside of this club. But this isn't the end. I want to tell all of you right now that I'm not finished growing, and I intend to continue to grow into the New Year."

Yukimura nodded, and everyone clapped. Kodaka stood up, too, and began to make something up.

"Yukimura's right. I think a lot of things have happened to me since the club got started. I'm a different person from before, and I want to continue changing after the New Year."

Everyone began to murmur in agreement. Soon, everyone was clamoring to stand up and make a speech.

"OK, everyone, that's enough!" said Kodaka. By this time, Yozora and Sena had both spoken, and Rika and Kobato had both made at least three speeches. "Come on, we still have stuff to do, like traditional New Year's games!"

"Seriously?" said Yozora. "That stuff's boring."

"Really? I love playing them every New Year's," said Sena.

"OK, let's play, then!" chirped Yozora.

Kodaka pretended not to notice Yozora's sudden shift in tone.

"OK, just to refresh everyone's memory, I put them all face-down on the floor. You pick one up, and it'll have half a poem written on it. You have to flip it back over and find the other half. Whoever collects the most poems wins."

"Yeah, yeah, just start the game already!"

Kodaka didn't know who said that. It was probably more than one person. He lifted his right arm and swung it down in a chopping motion. "Go!"

Everyone scrambled on the floor, resulting in chaos. Rika in particular took the opportunity to grope everybody. After less than five minutes, however, all the cards had been picked up, almost all of them next to Yukimura.

"This is really fun!" said Yukimura. "It reminds me of all the classical Japanese training I went through as a kid."

"That's cheating!" growled Yozora. "Who studies classical Japanese anymore?"

"He can't help it if he knows the poems already," said Sena.

"I guess it's OK, then," said Yozora, beaming.

"Good work, Yukimura," said Kodaka. "I've got a whole bunch more stuff we can do."

"God, these games are cheesy," said Yozora.

"But they're tradition," said Sena.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

The entire club was aroused from their activities by the sound of popping and exploding outside their windows.

"That's right…they're having fireworks over the city park," said Sena.

Everyone crowded at the windows to take a look.

The first few fireworks were all boring yellow. However, the next few had more color, and they began to get bigger, brighter, and more spectacular.

"What's the big deal? What's with fireworks? I can't see behind everyone! An-chan!"

Kodaka lifted Kobato onto his back. He didn't remember what the New Year's fireworks were like over here. He only knew that every other city he had lived in didn't have them, and that this town was almost unique in that respect.

"So pretty…"

One firework burst in a blazing red and green. Three long, spouting streams of blue and yellow followed next.

"An-chan, look! It's so pretty!"

"Come on, sempai! Rika wants you to see it from this angle…next to me!"

Kodaka and Yukimura exchanged smirks.

"Nice fireworks," said Yukimura. "Great way to start the New Year."

"Uh-huh." Kodaka suddenly felt pressure on his right hand. He looked over and saw that Yukimura was squeezing his hand.

Yukimura gazed at the fireworks. He had decided long ago that he would rejoin the Neighbor's Club. However, he had originally decided against coming to the New Year's Eve party, preferring instead to make a quiet reappearance after school started again.

What had changed his mind was what he felt was his obligation to the other members, especially Kodaka.

His speech that night was not made up on the spot. In fact, he _was_ going to change for New Year's. This party was going to be the last time Kodaka, Sena, Rika, Yozora, or anyone else would see him like this again, and he wanted to make sure that their last memory of him was positive.

"Goodbye, Kodaka," whispered Yukimura.


	13. The Reveal

"You're really going to do it?"

"I-I think so! Why not?"

"Won't _she_ mind?"

"Kashiwazaki-san broke up with him almost a month ago. They're supposed to be single now."

"I never heard any official announcement or anything, though."

The pony-tailed girl and her two friends crowded together at her desk, whispering and muttering in low voices. The girl tried to shut out her friends before finally standing up.

"Look, I don't care what might happen! I'm going to confess to Kusunoki-kun!"

The entire class stared in the direction of the three girls, then at Sena, who was seated in the middle of the room.

Sena's arms were crossed, her eyes were shut, and her mouth was drawn into a scowl. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"What are you all looking at me for? Do whatever you want with him, I don't care."

The three girls squealed in excitement. Sena shook her head. The unlucky girl, if she actually did go out with Yukimura, would find out eventually. Besides, she didn't care about Yukimura anymore. Lunch was starting soon, and she was waiting for someone else.

…

The new girl looked awfully familiar. Yet, she was very different from most of the girls at the school. She was confident, with a downright cocky gait. She wore the same miniskirt and blouse that the other girls wore, but she pulled it off with a self-sureness that made it seem like she was wearing completely different clothes. Her sandy-brown hair was cut short, at her neck, decorated with a pink, flower-shaped hair clip. Her deep, brown eyes were traced with a hint of blue eyeliner, against the school rules, and she was wearing only the lightest trace of lip gloss.

The girl noticed several boys staring at her. She smirked and passed them by without acknowledging them. The guys spent the next several minutes debating whether they recognized her from somewhere before.

The girl had come to school late—she had spent the first several hours at the office getting her new school uniform, since the one she had originally gotten was now…unsatisfactory. Her case had been rather unique, and it took awhile for the school to process the necessary changes. Therefore, she was just now getting to class, with her bag slung over her shoulder. The girl flung it inside her cubby. It was already lunchtime, and she had somewhere she needed to go.

Yozora skipped gleefully down the hallway on the other side with a bento in her hand. She had originally rejected the thought of eating lunch with Sena. As soon as he had heard of it, though, Kodaka had pushed Yozora into agreeing. His reasoning was that Sena and Yozora getting along with each other would only be good for the club.

Yozora noticed the new girl approaching the room from the other side.

"Do I know you? You don't go to this class, do you?" said Yozora.

"No, sempai. I'm a first year."

"Oh…You're visiting a friend?"

"You could say that."

"You can go in first."

"Oh, thank you…Yozora-anego." The girl sauntered in.

Yozora's face paled. "Wait, you…hold on, wait!"

Yozora cried out loudly enough so that everyone turned their eyes toward the two girls at the door. Everyone already knew Yozora. However, all eyes remained focused on the new girl, who strutted straight toward the middle of the room toward Sena.

"_Y-You_…what are you doing, dressed like that?" stuttered Sena. In an even softer voice, she said, "Does Kodaka know?"

"He can find out later," said the girl. "In the meantime, I'd like to know why Yozora is here."

"I invited her," said Sena, swallowing.

"Oh, just a friendly lunch, is it?" said Yukimura.

"Uh-huh!" Sena nodded frantically. She knew that all eyes were on her.

"Are you sure about that?" said the girl. "You two seem awfully close. You're sure it's not anything more?"

There were whispers now. Everyone had been _thinking_ that for awhile, but now that this strange, unfamiliar girl was pointing it out loud, the rest of the class now felt free to speak openly about it as well.

Sena laughed nervously and shook her head. "No, nothing!"

"Oh, good," said the girl. "I was hoping for that answer. You see, I was afraid of the worst. For a moment there, I was afraid you were cheating on me."

The entire class gasped. Sena's classmates erupted into a wave of whispering, pointing, gasping, and giggling as they digested the news. The new girl was unfazed by this. She grabbed Sena by the collar and lifted her up out of her seat, all while Yozora watched in horror at the front of the room.

"You see," said the new girl, loudly enough so that everyone could hear. "We never officially broke up."

The girl grabbed Sena's butt, pressing her stomach against Sena's. She placed her hand on the back of Sena's head and kissed her, filling Sena's throat until Sena could hardly breathe.

"You're _mine_."

"Y-Yes, Yukimura."

The class erupted into chaos. People scurried about, trying to confirm that they had heard the name correctly. The pony-tailed girl and her two friends burst into tears. Yozora backed away, disappearing once she made it to the door.

Yukimura clasped her lips over a fresh, white chunk of Sena's exposed neck, sucking until Sena shrieked in pain, leaving a deep, purple mark in its place.


	14. A Surprisingly Uneventful Aftermath

Yukimura stepped into the club room, flinging her bag unceremoniously on the ground in order to make the most noise possible.

Kobato stared at the mysterious girl at the door in horror. "Yukimura-sempai…"

Rika squealed in delight, and Sena shuffled nervously. Yozora crossed her arms, keeping her eyes turned away, and Kodaka simply turned around and glanced up at Yukimura.

"Oh," he said.

Meanwhile, Yozora was still distraught. The lack of shock from Kodaka, Rika, or Sena (horror on Sena's part, maybe, but not shock) told her that she was the last to know.

"Well, _Yukimura_," said Yozora. "Welcome back to the club."

"Thank you, Yozora-anego," replied Yukimura with an innocent smile. She slipped down next to Sena and kissed her. Sena blushed and warily placed her hand on Yukimura's lap.

"Well, president Yozora, what activity do you have planned for us today?" said Kodaka.

Yozora's eyes widened. In all this confusion and romantic tension, she had forgotten to plan any club activities. At any rate, it had seemed like the club was dying out and that it would not be necessary to plan any more activities. Now, all of a sudden, all the club members except one were here.

"By the way, where's Maria?" said Yozora. Maria had not been at club for almost a month. Everyone shrugged and shook their heads.

"You _do_ have stuff planned out for us, don't you?" said Yukimura. Without even waiting for an answer, she turned back to Sena and kissed her.

Yozora glared at the couple and glanced at Kodaka.

"Hold me," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Kodaka put his hands around Yozora, hugging her tight. Yukimura glared at Yozora and tried to ignore her, turning instead to Sena.

Rika and Kobato sat off to the side, completely isolated now.

Rika gazed at Kobato. "You know, Rika—"

Kobato hopped up. "Oh, I just forgot! Full Metal Necromancer's on! I have to go and watch it…somewhere else other than here!"

…

The news of Yukimura's "sex change" spread through the school. One of the first things people started talking about was whether she was really a girl or not.

"Yukimura-san…I've always kind of liked you. But now…I think I'm in love! A real man is beautiful even in women's clothes!" The random girl bowed in front of Yukimura, holding a present in her outstretched arms.

Yukimura glared at the student. "I'm a girl."

She then grabbed Sena, who had somehow appeared out of nowhere, and kissed her. Sena followed Yukimura tamely out of the classroom.

The speculations continued, reaching their peak when Yukimura walked into the girls' locker room for the first time.

The chattering, laughing, and talking stopped. All eyes turned to Yukimura.

She furrowed her eyes in disgust, Yukimura slipped off her jacket and skirt. She unbuttoned her blouse and flung it aside. Yukimura could feel everyone's eyes on her as she stood in front of the locker in nothing but her lingerie.

Yukimura unhooked her bra and flung it aside to the mixed reactions of the entire room. Several girls covered their eyes in horror, perhaps traumatized by this final confirmation. A few girls blushed, some grinned sheepishly, and a few simply started whispering.

Yukimura pretended as if nothing had happened, put on her clothes, and strutted out into the gym.

Several of the boys stared at Yukimura as she emerged from the locker room. Months of training at the gym had toned her muscles, and several of them shamelessly gawked at Yukimura's body on display.

Yukimura tugged at her bloomers. "I fucking hate these."

"All right, everybody. Gather round," said the teacher. "Now, we're going to be using the basketballs today. Everyone pick a partner…"

As soon as he had said that, everyone crowded around Yukimura.

Yukimura stood there, not saying a word. The teacher then awkwardly pulled her out of the crowd. Everyone reluctantly chose other partners, and the last one left got Yukimura.

"Sup," said Yukimura.

The lucky boy grinned and nodded. Yukimura picked a ball up from the ground and headed for the center of the gym. The boy, whose name Yukimura did not know, followed her.

"Hey, catch," said Yukimura, suddenly turning around and lobbing the ball in the boy's face.

"Oops," said Yukimura. At least the ensuing commotion meant she wouldn't have to go through gym class for the rest of the period.

…

Yukimura glanced up at the door. It was Kodaka. They were the only two club members in the room right then.

"Oh, it's you," said Yukimura.

"You look disappointed," said Kodaka.

"I was expecting Sena," said Yukimura.

Kodaka took one of his textbooks out of his bag and sat down. He pretended to read for a few seconds before giving up and tossing it aside.

"How's life as a girl?" said Kodaka.

"A lot more people have been staring at me," said Yukimura. "But other than that, not much different."

Yukimura crossed her arms and gazed out the window. Kodaka propped the book back up in front of his face.

Sena glided into the room, her steps so quiet that Kodaka didn't notice her until she was almost right next to him.

"Hey, Kodaka," she said.

Before Kodaka could answer back, Yukimura had grabbed Sena and dragged her down next to her.

"I missed you, Sena," said Yukimura.

"Uh…yeah!" said Sena, stuttering as she nodded.

Kodaka could feel Yukimura's gaze linger. He stared out the window, refusing to give Yukimura the satisfaction of knowing that she was bothering him.

Kodaka peeked out the corner of his eye. Yukimura was smiling anyway.

"What are you looking at, Kodaka?"

Kodaka turned around. It was Yozora.

"Oh, I didn't see you there!"

"Of course you didn't! How could you see anything when your head's twisted like that?"

Yozora grabbed Kodaka and kissed him on the cheek. Kodaka remained unresponsive, flopping back in his chair. Yozora crossed her arms and turned away from Kodaka, shaking her head.

"I'm glad we don't have to deal with those problems, aren't you?" whispered Yukimura. She nibbled Sena's ear and put her hand up Sena's skirt.

"Uh-huh," Sena whimpered.

Everyone sat silently for a few minutes. Finally, Yukimura got up. "We're not doing anything today, again? I'm leaving, then."

She got up with aplomb and stepped out of the room. All three remaining members watched her leave with varying degrees of emotion. The angriest, oddly enough, was Yozora.

"S-Sorry, I've got to buy groceries for dinner tomorrow," said Kodaka.

"OK, then," said Yozora. She tried her best to be calm, but her disgust was clearly showing through.

Kodaka flung the door open and quickly scampered out.

Yozora hung her head and remained utterly motionless. Sena kept up her pitiable face, looking as if she were going to cry.

Yozora looked over at Sena. Sena stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look Yozora in the eye. Yozora turned away from Sena and stared at the wall for several minutes. When the tension was too much for even her, Yozora finally got up.

"Yeah, I'm leaving now."

"Me…too," said Sena even as she remained perfectly still. It would have been more awkward if she had decided to leave at the same time as Yozora, since then, they would have had to spend several more minutes of awkward silence walking out of the school together.

"OK…then," said Yozora. "Later, I guess."

"Uh-huh."

Sena sat alone in the room.

…

"Oh, fancy seeing you here," said Kodaka.

Yukimura was leaning against a telephone pole, staring up at the sky. She stared at Kodaka, lowered her head, and kept walking.

"You're not in a hurry, I'm guessing. You look like you've been standing there for awhile," said Kodaka.

"Oh, yeah," said Yukimura. She tucked her hands into her pockets. "Hey, do you think Sena's all that into our relationship?"

Kodaka scratched his neck. "Uh…to be honest, I think she's scared of you."

Yukimura shrugged. "Oh. Well, that sucks."

The two of them stopped in front of the coffee shop.

"I'm thirsty," said Yukimura. She turned, opened the door, and threw it wide after her. Kodaka followed her in.

Yukimura stared up at the menu board. She hummed along to the music playing on the overhead speakers, swaying coquettishly as she examined each item. Kodaka watched curiously. Yukimura glanced back, noticed him staring, and stopped.

"Welcome to Sudohbucks, can I take your order?" said the girl.

"Yeah…I'd like a tall raspberry white chocolate iced mocha with whipped cream," said Yukimura.

Kodaka almost choked. Yukimura shot him a dirty look.

"Of course, that'll be 740 yen, please," said the cashier. "And for you, sir?"

"Tall black coffee."

Kodaka grabbed his order and rushed over to Yukimura. Yukimura glanced up at him without saying a word, and Kodaka decided against actually asking her why she made that order.

They took a seat next to the window. Yukimura stared outside, her nose almost touching the glass. Kodaka slowly twirled his coffee cup, using the store's logo to keep track. When he had rotated his cup three times, he finally looked up.

"So, aren't you going to say something?"

"I don't care if we talk or not. Unless you have something interesting to say?"

Kodaka sighed. He did not.

Yukimura observed Kodaka for awhile and sighed.

"You were supposed to start talking."

Kodaka shrugged. "Maybe I don't care whether we talk or not either."

Yukimura cocked her head. "Fine."

She took a sip from her drink with the straw. Kodaka tried to gulp down his coffee but found it too bitter.

Yukimura stared at Kodaka's drink. "Why didn't you order something you actually liked?"

Kodaka sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Yukimura nodded. "I spent my whole life denying the things I liked. I know how to pretend to like things that I actually don't better than anyone else."

"Yukimura…"

"Nothing. Forget I said that." Yukimura got up and left the coffee shop. Kodaka sat alone for a few more minutes. Seeing no point in staying, he got up and left, too.


	15. Yukimura Pursues Kodaka

Yozora, Sena, Kodaka, and Yukimura sat in the club room again. Contrary to everyone's expectations, Yukimura's return did not revive the club again. A tense static existed between the four. Kodaka looked away whenever Yukimura glanced at him, and Sena looked away whenever Yozora glanced at her.

"I'm leaving," said Sena.

"Me, too," said Yozora.

Sena gulped and walked out, trying to pretend nothing had happened. Yozora followed her out. Kodaka threw his head back, sighing.

"Where are _you_ going?" said Yukimura.

Kodaka stared back. "The bathroom."

It would have been too weird if he had gone home right after Sena and Yozora. Kodaka stood at the urinal, shaking his head. The club was all but doomed, it seemed. To make things worse, Maria was still nowhere to be seen. The school's sisters seemed not to know anything, or at least refused to say anything when questioned.

"Oh, God, that feels good…" Funny how much better your mood got after you emptied your bladder.

Kodaka sauntered back to the club room, for some reason feeling much more confident. He opened up the door to see Yukimura setting down a tray of tea. Kodaka was still used to this scene, even though it had not occurred for months. It took a few seconds for him to realize what was wrong.

Yukimura was setting down a tray of tea, wearing her old maid uniform and flower hair clip.

"What are you doing?" Kodaka slowly eased back into his seat and watched as Yukimura placed a plate of plus-fours down next to the tea.

"I'm serving tea," said Yukimura.

"Why are you wearing the dress?"

"Why not? I don't have to not wear it anymore, since we all know I'm a girl now."

"But I thought you hated it."

"Again, that was when I was a boy, remember?"

Kodaka nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the table. He took one of the pastries and bit into it.

"When'd you bake this?"

"Home ec class. I kept them chilled in the refrigerator while those two were here."

"Why'd you do this?"

Yukimura said nothing. Kodaka shut up and started drinking.

"I've got to go home soon," he said, finally.

Yukimura said nothing. So much for Kodaka's plan to get her to talk by threatening to leave. Even so, he doubted that Yukimura genuinely had no interest in him.

All that aside, he had just said he had to leave. He couldn't go back on that. Kodaka picked up his bag and left.

…

Yozora had gone back home. Sena sighed in relief. She had been afraid that Yozora would follow her home. And now, she was rather disappointed.

…

Kodaka took out his bento at lunchtime on Friday, expecting to eat with Yozora. He looked over at Yozora's desk as he reached into his bag.

Kodaka glanced down at his bag. Where was his bento?

"Oh, there it is. It got stuck under my books."

Kodaka looked back up. Yozora was gone. Did he just get ditched?

It had been awhile since Kodaka had eaten lunch alone. It felt familiar. Still unpleasant, but familiar.

There was whispering. Kodaka could hear his classmates whispering. Whenever they whispered, it was about him. He hoped he was wrong, and he looked up.

He wasn't wrong. Yukimura was standing beside him.

"Can I eat lunch with you, sempai?" said Yukimura in an innocent voice.

"No."

Yukimura thrust herself at Kodaka. "No, sempai! Not there!"

People began staring and whispering. Knowing that Yukimura would continue yelling out strange crap until he acquiesced, Kodaka pulled Yukimura down next to him. "Fine, fine! Just shut up and grab a seat."

Yukimura beamed. "That looks good."

Kodaka shrugged. "Thanks. You're not going to mooch off me, are you?"

Yukimura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm good at cooking, too."

She opened up her bento box. Kodaka's eyes popped as he beheld a miniature feast filled with the most sumptuous meats, freshest vegetables, and fullest grains of rice he had seen.

"Wanna share?" said Kodaka, offering his bento.

Yukimura beamed. "Of course, sempai!"

"So, what brings you up here?" said Kodaka.

Yukimura bit into a piece of scrambled egg. "I got rejected. Go over to the next room and see for yourself. Your girlfriend got together with mine."

"Sena and Yozora are eating lunch together?"

"Yeah. Does it feel good getting cuckolded by a girl?"

"There's a good reason, I'm sure. Hey, I thought we were going to share."

"Take what you want," said Yukimura. "What, you want me to _feed_ you?"

Kodaka had half-expected her to. It wasn't as if he wanted to, though. He took a meatball out of Yukimura's bento.

"Aren't you going to take anything from mine?" said Kodaka.

Yukimura scooped out a bunch of rice with her chopsticks. "I don't care about your other dishes."

Kodaka glanced over at his classmates. "They're starting to talk."

"Fine. Let them. Your reputation couldn't get any worse, could it? There were already rumors about you and Sena and Yozora together for a long time before I arrived."

"Yeah, but at least those were true." Kodaka decided he didn't have to be diplomatic, graceful, or classy in front of Yukimura, who was getting pretty annoying.

Yukimura's face darkened. Kodaka instantly regretted saying that, and began apologizing.

"Don't. At least your rumors are realistic. Do you know what they say about me?"

Yukimura shut the lid on her bento and stalked out of the room. Kodaka didn't bother to go after her. It wouldn't have been any use.

…

"We were just talking about the mock math exam. It's my weak subject, so we're meeting together to review the material," said Sena.

"Whatever," said Yukimura.

"Sena asked me to help her with math, so we were eating lunch together to figure out a time to meet and what to go over," said Yozora.

"Oh. OK," said Kodaka.

…

Kodaka was sufficiently satisfied by Yozora's explanation. He came home without any more particular thoughts on the matter.

"What's the matter, Kobato?"

Kobato began to shake. "Eh, n-nothing, An-chan!"

Kodaka didn't bother paying any further attention to Kobato. Instead, he went up to his room, where Yukimura was waiting, lying across his bed, wearing a very skimpy pink tank top and white shorts.

"What are you doing here? When'd you get here?" said Kodaka.

"I had a spare change of clothes in my bag. I came to your house and got Kobato to stay quiet," said Yukimura.

"OK, so why'd you come here?" said Kodaka.

"You ask that a lot. 'Why are you doing this?', 'Why are you doing that?'" said Yukimura. "I was wondering if you wanted to study math for the mock exam tomorrow."

"You're not even in the same grade as me."

"Then I'll tutor you. You don't seem like the very bright kind."

"Only Yozora has higher grades than me in the class."

"But math is your weakest subject."

"Yes…"

"Perfect."

"You haven't even learned this material yet!" However, Kodaka had accepted that Yukimura was not going to leave. He got up on the bed next to her, and to his shock, she edged up right next to him. Kodaka could feel far more of Yukimura's bare skin than he would have liked.

Kodaka opened up his math book to a chapter in the middle. With a smirk of contempt, he began reading out the problem as fast as he could.

"Now, try doing that," said Kodaka.

Yukimura got out paper and pencil. She then stared blankly at Kodaka.

"You do it too. I'm supposed to be tutoring you."

"Wait, you're not actually saying that you still think _you're_ tutoring me…"

"Good students don't question their teachers."

Kodaka angrily threw his backpack open and got his pencil and paper out. The two of them scribbled furiously on their papers until they came up with two separate answers.

"I knew you weren't up to this," said Kodaka.

Yukimura opened her mouth. Over the next two minutes, she began to explain exactly where and how Kodaka had erred in his proof, soundly thrashing him.

Kodaka felt like crying. Yukimura wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"There, there," she said. "Don't worry. Yukimura-sensei will help you with those nasty tests."

"SHUT UP!"

…

"Thanks for having me over." Yukimura was not talking to Kodaka. Rather, she was turned toward Kobato.

Kobato blushed. "Of course, Yukimura-sempai!"

Kobato dashed into her room and shut the door. Kodaka clenched his fist. "_I_ was the one who was hosting you the whole time!"

"Yeah, but you didn't invite me here. Kobato did."

"Whatever. Get out."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah."

…

Yozora stomped home in a rage. As soon as they were alone, she had placed her hand on the small of Sena's back. Sena had backed away, saying nothing. Although Yozora insisted to herself that there was _nothing_ between her and Sena and that she most certainly _hated_ Sena, it pissed her off that Sena only desired her when she acted like a dog.

Yozora looked up, toward the bus stop. Standing beside it, wearing an elementary school uniform, was a familiar-looking, white-haired girl with aqua-blue eyes.

Yozora paused. If she was not mistaken, she might have found a certain someone who had been missing for several months.

The girl looked up at Yozora, her eyes widening. However, a bus stopped right as she was about to run in Yozora's direction. The girl gave one last glance at Yozora and got on the bus.

Yozora examined the bus number. It wasn't the one she was waiting for, and she couldn't afford to get home late this time. She would have to give up the one chance she had of meeting Maria.

…

Kodaka was first in the club room, as was almost always the case nowadays. After sitting there doing nothing for a few minutes, Yukimura arrived. She immediately sat down next to Kodaka, grabbing his arm. Kodaka flinched.

"You don't have a problem with this, do you?" said Yukimura.

"No," said Kodaka. "Did you just purr?"

"No. I just like the feeling. You're warm."

Kodaka and Yukimura both sat there, saying nothing.

Sena came into the room. Yukimura immediately pulled away from Kodaka and attached herself to Sena. Sena gave Kodaka a brief, sorry look that hr could easily have just imagined.

"Hey, wanna hang out after club is over?" said Yukimura.

Sena nodded nervously. She wasn't sure if Yozora wanted to tempt her again. In fact, Yozora came in just as Yukimura asked the question. Yozora glanced over at Sena, turned her head up in contempt, and sat down next to Kodaka.

"It's just the four of us again, isn't it?" said Kodaka.

"Shut up," said Yozora.

"Rika hasn't been coming over lately. She says she's been busy with a really big project for some multinational corporation," said Sena. "Maria's still missing. I guess she got fired or something?"

Yozora swallowed. She didn't know if it was appropriate to mention her sighting or not.

"And Kobato has stopped by exactly one time since the New Year started." Sena shook her head. "Kodaka, get her to come back! I miss her!"

Kodaka threw his head back. "Don't bother me about that crap. That girl is messed up."

"What are you saying? She's delectable! And cute!"

"You think that because _you're_ messed up, too!"

"HEY!" Sena and Yozora both said this at the same time.

"Kodaka, you really need to watch what you say. Sometimes, you come off as an indifferent bastard," said Yukimura.

"HEY!" cried Kodaka, Sena, and Yozora in unison.

Yukimura gazed at Sena and Yozora in amusement.

"So, I have competition?" she muttered.

Sena got up. "You know, I think I'll stop coming here until Kobato starts coming over again."

Sena gazed at Yozora. Yozora fumed and shoved Kodaka.

"You! Find out why Kobato isn't coming to club anymore!"

Kodaka rubbed his arm. "Fine, whatever! Geez…"

Sena rushed out the door. Yozora followed her. Kodaka sat on the couch in disbelief and then followed the two out. Yukimura was last, grabbing onto Kodaka's arm.

"What are you doing?" said Kodaka.

"Well, I'm not going to stay in the club room alone."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to grab onto me."

"Why not? We're going home, aren't we?"

"You don't even ride the same bus home as I do."

"OK, then, we're going back to your place, aren't we?"

"WHY?"

"I need help on my math homework, sempai," said Yukimura with helpless, puppy-dog eyes.

Kodaka sighed and stopped resisting. He walked into the house and ignored Kobato's feverish breathing. It was not until they were both in his room that Kodaka turned around and confronted Yukimura.

"What gives? Seriously. You hated me last month, and now you're suddenly taking every chance you can get to get closer to me."

Yukimura stared straight into Kodaka's eyes. "I'm collecting my debt."

"Huh?"

"You owe me."

"How?"

"You made me like this. Now change me back."

Kodaka knew what Yukimura was talking about. Even so, "What made you think of that? I know how to act like a guy. I can't help you act like a girl."

"It started with a fit of passion. I wasn't thinking."

"What do you mean?" Yukimura's change of subject threw Kodaka completely off.

"The first day of the term. When I walked into Sena's homeroom. I wasn't thinking. We pretty much broke up. I should have kept it like that."

Kodaka remembered that story. "So do it now."

"I can't. The sex is too good."

"I…didn't need to know that. Why are you telling me all this?"

Yukimura shrugged. "It's got nothing to do with Sena. But after that, I got a reputation, you know?"

"Well, you kissed another girl in the middle of a packed classroom. What did you think would happen?"

"Yeah, but that's not the reputation I want. You know, I've gotten tons of confessions from random girls I don't even know. But not that many from any boys."

Kodaka perked up his ears. "Are you saying there's a boy you like?"

"Not particularly." Yukimura twirled her hair. "But I don't really like being seen like this. It makes me feel…mannish. I want to remember what it's like to be a girl again."

"And you want me to help you."

"You're the only one I could talk about for something like this. Think how ridiculous my request would sound to anyone else," said Yukimura. For the first time, she sounded like she honestly needed Kodaka's help.

"OK, OK, I'll think about it," said Kodaka. "Now, will you leave me alone?"

Yukimura shook her head. She crawled over to Kodaka's schoolbag and drew out his math book. "We still have to work on your math. Yukimura-sensei has to check to see if you did your homework."

…

"Kobato," said Kodaka. "When's the last time you were at the club room?"

Kobato shrugged. She wasn't nearly as interested in the question as Kodaka was.

"Sen—I mean, Yozora and the others are worried about you," said Kodaka. "Is there any reason you don't go anymore?"

Kobato glared at her brother and turned back to her manga.

"Kobato?"

"…mumble, mumble…anymore…without…mumble, mumble."

"What?"

"Mumble, mumble…she's never there….mumble…lonely."

"HUH?"

"Maria's never there anymore! It used to be annoying, but now it's lonely without her!" cried Kobato. She covered the lower half of her face and then ran up into her room.


	16. This Again

"What are you doing, Yozora?"

Yozora pulled her hand back. "You're getting really annoying, Sena."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're the one trying to feel me up!"

Yozora got up to leave. "Stop imagining things."

Yozora blinked. She had forgotten that she was at Sena's house. For some reason, Sena had invited her to sleep over for the night, even though it was a school night. And for some reason, she had accepted.

Yozora turned around, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry about all that."

"Yeah…" Sena moved over. "Come on, sit back down."

…

"…Thanks, Yukimura." Kodaka shut his book. He was embarrassed to admit that someone a year below him was tutoring him on his math. Even so, Yukimura helped out a lot.

"No problem." Yukimura flipped her book shut and reclined on his bed.

"Um, you can leave now," said Kodaka.

"Geez, am I really that unwelcome?" said Yukimura. She did not move an inch.

"Yes, you are," replied Kodaka without a trace of sympathy.

Yukimura moved onto her side, but did not budge. Kodaka sat there, waiting, until he gave up and simply decided to ignore her. He took out his cell phone and began to dial Yozora.

The phone rang several times, without an answer. Yozora's voicemail turned on.

Kodaka sighed. "Hey, Yozora. I was just calling for no reason, really…Call me back later, all right?"

"Ooh…Kodaka, turn around. I want to see the _front_ of your body some more," moaned Yukimura.

"SHUT UP!" barked Kodaka. Realizing he had yelled straight into the receiver, he quickly uttered, "Sorry."

Kodaka flipped his phone shut. "What's wrong with you?"

Yukimura shrugged. "I was just joking. Chill out."

Kodaka flung his phone onto the bed. "That's my girlfriend. The most precious girl in my life. Don't joke around with that kind of stuff!"

Yukimura was utterly un-reactive. Her eyes clouded, and she got up.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." Yukimura got off the bed. "So, are we still meeting up tomorrow?"

"You mean to help you become girly again? Yeah, sure, whatever."

Yukimura looked back, shrugged, and left Kodaka's room.

…

Yozora and Sena said nothing. There had been far too many unspoken agreements about what they would not talk about or acknowledge, which meant that the night had been eerily quiet. They both got out of the bed and silently put their school uniforms on. Neither Sena's father nor Stella said a word as they both sat down at the breakfast table. They left the mansion at the same time, but Sena began to walk at a much faster speed than normal.

"Wait up!" said Yozora.

"No! I don't want people seeing us together and then talking."

"What, you think they're going to see us coming out of your house together and automatically assume _that_?"

Sena nodded. "There's…already rumors."

Yozora placed her hands on Sena's shoulders and put her lips next to Sena's ear. "Yeah, but you really kind of want to go to school with me, don't you?"

"W-Why would you say that?"

"Because you didn't ask Stella to drive you to school today," said Yozora.

Sena reddened and began to walk even faster. Yozora realized that Sena had absolutely no clue how to get to school without Stella's help, since she passed two bus stops with bus routes that led to the school.

"You know, the next bus stop has a bus coming in ten minutes that goes straight to the high school," said Yozora. "Then again, so did the two we passed."

"Shut up!" said Sena.

Sena and Yozora sat down at the stop. Yozora ventured her hand out and grasped Sena's. Sena looked off to the side, but did not pull away.

Two girls in the distance, wearing the same uniforms as Sena and Yozora, spotted the two and began talking, turning their heads regularly toward the pair and giggling. Finally, once one of the girls began to point at them, Sena pulled her hand away and slid to the other side of the bench.

Yozora tried to move next to Sena, but Sena shot such a glare that instead, Yozora moved to the very edge of her half of the bench as well.

Predictably, the two girls were headed toward the same bus stop. They took the wide space in between Sena and Yozora. Sensing that something was up, neither of them talked. The four sat there in sullen silence.

Yozora stared at her watch. There were seven minutes left. She absolutely refused to talk to the girls next to her. She would not do anything to make the intruders who had ruined her morning with Sena feel welcome. Instead, she simply stared into space, watching the passersby.

A girl with brilliantly pale, violet hair, dressed in an elementary school uniform, was skipping down the sidewalk across the street. Yozora squinted and tried to make out the girl's eye color. Without a doubt, they glimmered with a familiar, yet rare shade of aqua blue.

"Hey, Sena, did you just see—" Yozora paused. That's right; _Sena_ didn't want to draw attention to their relationship. And anyway, Sena was staring at the advertisement beside her. Her eyes had not been focused across the street at all.

Yozora was mad at Sena all over again, and that was enough to push Maria completely out of her mind.

…

Even if she was mad at Sena, Yozora took the seat next to her on the bus and walked beside her into the classroom. Sena did not say anything.

Yukimura and Kodaka did not go to school together, but arrived at the gates at almost the same time. The two of them looked at each other, greeted each other curtly, and walked in side by side.

Yukimura stared at Sena and Yozora walking together. She glanced up at Kodaka. Kodaka shot an annoyed look, directed not at Yozora but at Yukimura, as if to ask why Yukimura thought the event noteworthy in the first place. Yukimura shrugged and shook her head, a patronizing smirk on her face.

All of this occurred without a single word.

Kodaka nudged toward the first-year students' homerooms. "Your homeroom is over there."

"Oh. See you after school, Kodaka."  
>…<p>

Kodaka flipped through a notebook, scribbling furiously. Yozora walked into the club room and stared at Kodaka.

"That's a familiar sight. I remember seeing you do that a lot. Later you told me you were writing out plans to make Yukimura more 'manly.' So, what are you up to now?"

"I'm writing out plans to make Yukimura more girly."

Yozora's smile became somewhat awkward. "Um, what?"

"She wants me to make her girlier," said Kodaka.

Yozora eyed the notebook with a slight bit of disdain and sat next to Kodaka. He moved over a few centimeters to give Yozora room, but other than that did not respond. Yozora stared over Kodaka's shoulder at the notebook for a few minutes, but she quickly became morose as it became clear that Kodaka was, whether purposely or not, ignoring her.

Yukimura and Sena walked in at almost the same time. In her disgust, Yozora got up and sat down next to Sena. Immediately, Yukimura jumped into the vacant spot Yozora left.

Yozora shot a dirty look at the two. Neither Yukimura nor Kodaka noticed. Yozora then got up, put her hands at her hips, and cleared her throat.

"A-hem…mm…ahem…mm-hmm…ahem…AHEM!"

Kodaka and Yukimura were jilted out of their daze. The three other club members stared up at Yozora.

"Today's activity will be extended over several days. It's a rather special activity."

Kodaka's brows furrowed. He didn't trust Yozora's special activities.

"Today's activity is to save the Neighbor's Club. There are three missing members now, and we need to bring them back."

"Rika's busy with some project," said Sena.

"My sister won't come back until we start doing stuff together like we used to," said Kodaka.

"That leaves one last member, then," said Yozora.

"Maria?" said Kodaka.

"Yes. She has not been seen in this school for months. Frankly, we kind of got used to it, it seems. But it _does_ seem suspicious, doesn't it, that she's gone and none of the sisters will talk about it."

"Yeah…" said Yukimura.

"So, the main objective of this club activity is to find Maria!"

The other three members doubled back in shock.

"What? Is that it? 'Find Maria'? What are we supposed to do with that?" said Sena.

"Any hints?" said Kodaka.

"Well, I can't be completely sure, but…I've seen her around town lately," said Yozora.

The others closed in around her, suddenly quite intent.

"You never told us this before," hissed Kodaka.

"Any reason you decided to keep this secret to yourself?" asked Sena.

Yozora blushed. She _had_ been planning to tell Sena that one time at the bus stop. But she couldn't exactly admit that she hadn't said anything because she was angry. There would have been plenty of questions after that. Angry at _what_, for instance.

"It…wasn't convenient," said Yozora. That sounded better than, "I was mad at Sena for not wanting to be seen with me in public."

"OK, so where did you see her?" said Kodaka.

"Near the bus stop, the one we…" Yozora blushed. "Sat at together that morning."

"Any other details?" said Sena, ignoring Yozora's additional words.

"She was wearing some sort of uniform. It looked like an elementary school uniform."

"But you didn't recognize it?"

"No, it looked different from my school's. It looked like a private school, actually."

Kodaka and Yukimura glanced at each other. They were both being excluded from the conversation. Yukimura played with her face, shooting different looks at Kodaka. Kodaka largely ignored her. Several minutes passed as Sena and Yozora talked about Maria's clothes until…

"All right, you two heard everything. Let's go!"

"Wait, what…" Kodaka felt a sharp pain in his arm. Yukimura pulled her fist away and dragged Kodaka beside her.

"I'll go with Kodaka and you two go together. If we split up, we can cover more ground."

Sena nodded nervously. "Unhh…yeah."

Yozora grabbed Sena's hand and walked briskly out the door. For some reason, she was supremely pleased with this arrangement. Yukimura clung onto Kodaka's arm and led him out far more gently, but just as intently.

"We're not going to look for Maria," said Yukimura.

"Eh?"

"Yozora's the only one who has any idea where she is, and it's not a very good hunch," said Yukimura. "Come on, let's go. It's boring in here."

"Where are we going?"

"The park."

…

It was still winter, and the weather outside was dry and chilly. The trees were bare, and the people inside the park were mostly milling about.

"I think it's nice like this," said Yukimura. "It's pretty and quiet."

Kodaka shrugged. He was thinking about how suggestive it looked with the two of them together. He slowly eased his arm away so that his hand was not so close to Yukimura's. Yukimura grabbed Kodaka's arm and wrapped hers around it. Kodaka grumbled and simply gave up, staring off to the side so that bystanders would at least know that he was not "with" this girl.

Yukimura fell down on a mound of grass. She loosened her grip just ever so slightly so that Kodaka, instead of careening down next to her, simply plopped down.

"Can you see your breath?" said Yukimura.

"Uh-huh," said Kodaka.

"Isn't it nice?"

"The sky looks kind of gray."

"It's still pretty. It doesn't always have to be sunny."

"Yeah."

"Get back here."

Kodaka, who had slowly been scooting away, inched back.

"Do I intimidate you, Kodaka?"

"…What do you mean by that?"

"Don't be so diplomatic. You're still not used to me, are you?"

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean."

Yukimura turned on her side, staring intently at Kodaka until her nose was only a few centimeters away from his cheek. "You wish I'd change back to the old me, don't you?"

"Yes." Kodaka blurted it out before he had even consciously thought of it.

"You like the old me, then?" said Yukimura. She lay on her back again. "I hate the old me."

"You hate the old you?" said Kodaka.

"The old me was _really _fucked up," said Yukimura. "It didn't really help that my parents made me think I was a guy, did it?"

"No…" said Kodaka. "But the old you wasn't nearly so…"

"Blunt? Is that what you were going to say?" said Yukimura. "Do you think I'm too blunt now? Is that what you think? I don't think I'm being blunt. Just honest."

"Well, I disagree."

"Kodaka, the reason I was far more agreeable before…the reason I wasn't as 'blunt,' as you claim…wasn't that I was being modest. I honestly didn't know what I was really thinking. I wasn't being diplomatic or polite. I honestly had no idea what I was feeling."

Yukimura pressed her body next to Kodaka's and placed her hand on his chest.

"I don't want to intimidate you, Kodaka. I really don't."

Kodaka got up. "Very funny. But you have to stop with the flirting sometime. If you haven't noticed, I'm already taken, and so are you."

Yukimura grimaced. "Oh, right. The safest way out."

She got up, wiped the grass of her back, and turned away from Kodaka.

"You should probably get a clue." Yukimura tilted her head away from Kodaka. Kodaka followed his gaze in the direction of Yukimura's tilt.

On a park bench sat Sena and Yozora, both holding a single cup of coffee while covered by the same coat. The two were practically pressed against each other, with Yozora gazing at Sena and Sena staring down at the coffee.


	17. Tell the Truth, Yukimura

As she had expected, the expedition had gotten the club no closer to finding Maria. Yozora didn't care. She had a more direct method in mind, anyway.

The elementary schools usually let out later than the high school. Yozora lay in wait in a café across the gates and waited patiently. It wouldn't be hard to find Maria; not many people had bright bluish-silver hair.

As soon as the target came out, Yozora walked out, callously laying down a 1000 yen bill for a drink that only cost 250 yen, without waiting for the change. She walked on the sidewalk across the street, singling out the little white mass bouncing in the mass of otherwise black, brown, blue, blonde, pink, blue, green, violet, and orange heads.

Maria turned left around a corner. Yozora crossed the street, then turned left and crossed the street again, so that she was once again on the sidewalk across from Maria.

Maria was still with a group of her friends. One of them looked over at Yozora. It was only for a second, and the girl probably thought nothing of it. Even so, Yozora stayed back, leaning against the front of a store, watching as Maria turned another corner. Yozora checked her watch and recorded the time. She now had an idea of Maria's route. If she followed Maria the entire way from the school on, someone would probably notice her and get the wrong idea. This way, she would only be following Maria part of the way, for a shorter time, thereby allowing for much less time in which someone could spot her and get suspicious.

Yozora nodded. She'd start from this exact point next week.

"Yes?" Her phone had rung. It was Kodaka, asking if she wanted to hang out later.

"You mean later today? Yeah, sure."

"You sound distracted," said Kodaka.

"No, it's nothing," said Yozora even as her voice trailed off.

…

"The thing about you is that you're fun."

Yukimura sat on top of Sena's lap, staring down. Sena shuddered and slunk back, intimidated by Yukimura's commanding presence.

"You make cute noises when I touch you, you look cute squirming whenever I do things to you, and you always do whatever I say."

Yukimura moved her hands down Sena's neck, stopping just short of her breasts. Yukimura glanced down at Sena's chest, shrugged, and pulled her hands away.

"That's why I'm sorry."

Yukimura stood up, climbing off Sena's legs, and turned her back to Sena.

"I should have broken up with you a long time ago. I don't actually love you. I like you. You're fun. I'd be fine staying with you, but I'm not doing you any favors."

Sena recovered from her stunned, speechless state to get up. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Don't pretend that you're not relieved," said Yukimura. With a smile, she touched Sena's cheek. "She'll be glad. Goodbye, Sena."

Sena rushed through the corridor and out of the chapel. She made her way to the store where she had already planned on meeting Yozora.

"Hey." Yozora was already sitting at a table.

"Hey." Sena took the seat next to Yozora. Immediately, Yozora knew that things were more tense than usual. Deciding not to ask, she instead fidgeted, waiting for Sena to break the news herself.

"Yukimura broke up with me today," said Sena. She tried to brush it off as just another event. It did not work. Yozora now edged toward Sena, silently trying to squeeze as much as she could of this juicy, tantalizing piece of news.

Sena glanced at Yozora and, realizing it was no use not to spit it out, sighed, saying, "She said she was just in it for the novelty value. You know, since we're both girls and all."

Yozora nodded and felt somewhat disappointed, as if she were hoping for some kind of explanation that was more out of the ordinary.

Meanwhile, Sena was blushing. It was only a fleeting thought in her mind, but Sena suddenly glanced over at Yozora. Sena wondered if Yozora was thinking the same thing.

If she was, she did not reveal it. Yozora simply stared straight ahead, taking sips from her drink. Sena sighed. It was a pretty silly thought, anyway. No matter how much better their relationship was getting, it still wasn't up to _that_ point. And it never would get up to that point, Sena assured herself.


	18. The Wrong Couples Shopping

"We're going to hang out on Sunday," said Yukimura.

"That was sudden," said Kodaka. "I remember only a few months ago we were barely talking to each other."

"Now, we've gotten a lot better with each other. We're hanging out on Sunday."

"OK. What are we doing?"

"Stuff. Just the usual," said Yukimura.

"Oh." Kodaka nodded with thoughts of Skyrim in his head. It had been awhile since Yukimura had come over to his house.

"Yeah, I'll come over at 10 on Sunday morning. Be prepared."

"OK, cool."

Yukimura walked off, a condescending, almost pitying expression on her face. Kodaka had no idea what he was in for.

…

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

It had been the third time Yukimura rang the doorbell. Kodaka stumbled out of the bathroom, his toothbrush newly wet from having just brushed his teeth. It was 9:50. The old Yukimura (well, the "guy" Yukimura that came after the old, _old_ "girly trap" Yukimura) would never have come early.

Kodaka opened the door. He only had his hands on the knob for a second before Yukimura grabbed him from outside, pulled his arm through the small crack, and slid it through something cold. Kodaka could feel a clicking sound. Confused, he threw the door wide open only to see his right arm handcuffed to Yukimura's left.

"Good. Now you can't run away."

Yukimura's hair had grown to shoulder-length now, and every time Kodaka looked at her, it was harder and harder to recognize the Yukimura he used to know. Now, there was no way he could even attempt that anymore. Yukimura was wearing a loose, yellow tank top with a miniature jacket, capris, and sandals.

"Today's warmer than usual. It's really nice outside," said Yukimura.

"What are you doing?" said Kodaka.

"That's not correct grammar. When referring to oneself with another person, one should use the first-person plural. The correct form is, 'What are we doing?'" replied Yukimura.

"You're insane!"

"No, 'We're insane.'"

"Stop it. It's not cute anymore. Why did you handcuff me?"

"You thought it was cute before?" Yukimura mock-blushed and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Yukimura…"

"Remember when you said you'd help me turn girly again?" said Yukimura. "Now, I'm holding you to that promise. We're going to spend the entire day in the city as a couple."

"I'm with Yozora!"

"We don't have to be dating. 'Couple' just means two people together, technically."

"Why the handcuffs?"

"In case you tried to run away." Yukimura put the key in her bra. "You can break free if you want, as long as you don't mind me calling you out as a pervert in the middle of the street."

"You don't really need the handcuffs. I'm not going to run away."

"Oh?" Yukimura blushed again. This time, Kodaka was not sure whether she was doing it for real or not. "You were going to keep your promise, then? You really are a fine man, Kodaka."

"Cool. You don't mind everyone seeing us like this on the train?"

"Not really. I like playing with handcuffs. Why shouldn't the whole world know?"

Kodaka covered his face with the palm of his hand. "Is that rhetorical, or do you really want a list?"

Yukimura pulled the key out of her bra and undid the handcuffs.

"Thank you," said Kodaka. "Where are we going today?"

"Everywhere," said Yukimura. "Do you like shopping?"

"Of course not," said Kodaka. "I hate shopping."

"Then you'll _dread_ today!" Yukimura beamed so brightly that Kodaka swore he could see bishie sparkles.

"Nice smile you've got there," said Kodaka. "You look like an angel…from hell."

"I'd better. I've been working on it for weeks," said Yukimura. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Kodaka barely paid attention to Yukimura during the train ride. Instead, he stared outside the window, watching the scenery. He was not under any obligation to pay attention to Yukimura, he told himself. He was just fulfilling a rather bizarre promise he had made to a friend.

"We're here, Kodaka," said Yukimura.

Kodaka broke out of his daze. "Hm? Oh, cool. Well, what do you want to do, then?"

"Go shopping."

Kodaka breathed out a giant puff of air. "Is this going to be expensive?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll pay for my own clothes. I'm not going to go _that_ far in burdening you."

Kodaka nodded and seemed to say nothing. However, under his breath, one could hear an almost inaudible "Thank you."

Meanwhile, in the train after Kodaka and Yukimura's, Sena and Yozora were sitting side by side, staring out the windows, awkwardly not talking to each other.

"So, you asked me to meet you at the station," said Yozora.

"Yeah," said Sena.

"So that we could hang out today," said Yozora.

"Yeah," said Sena.

"Are we doing anything in particular?"

"I don't know, just some shopping, and then a movie, maybe," said Sena.

Sena had no idea why she couldn't bear to look at Yozora right then. Everything was supposed to be normal between them, wasn't it? It had been months since she had made Yozora act like a dog. But then again, that wasn't something that could be erased in only a few months.

"Listen, I know it's really awkward trying to be normal friends again, especially all the…stuff I did to you," said Sena.

"Yeah, like making me act like a dog…" said Yozora. "Yeah, that was pretty fucked up."

Yozora turned her head away even further. She was utterly embarrassed, admitting that that had even ever happened. Even so, she secretly wished Sena would call her "Yozora-chan" again.

"So, let's forget about all that," said Sena. "I don't want all the stupid crap we've done to each other come up today."

"Me neither."

"So, we're cool, then?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh-huh…"

Yozora sighed. Sena was trying to ease the tension. It was obviously not working. As stupid as Yozora knew it would be, she knew that there _was_ one way to break the ice. "Hey, how is your hair so blonde? Is that even possible?"

Sena was taken aback by the question. "What?"

It was working. Yozora's question was so absurdly out of context that neither of them would be able to keep their walls up for long.

"I mean, I've never seen a blonde, Japanese person before. How do you do it? And what's with your eyes? Are you only half-Japanese or something?"

"Kodaka's only half-Japanese, and look at him. I have no idea how this happened." She smirked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"So, no idea whatsoever?"

"Well, what's with your eyes? How is purple even possible?"

"Elizabeth Taylor had purple eyes."

"You're not Elizabeth Taylor! How does purple happen on a Japanese person?"

Yozora shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you have blonde hair, why do I have purple eyes? There are some things in this world we are not meant to know."

"We're supposed to get off at this stop," said Sena.

"OK. Well, I don't really know where we're going," said Yozora. "You lead the way."

"Uh-huh." Sena got up. Yozora followed her. Now that she had made her comment, she could not help but notice how striking Sena's hair was, or how lovely the butterfly clip she was wearing, like she did every day, looked this particular moment.

"Have you noticed all the people with the funny eye colors and hair colors are people we know?" said Sena.

"Yeah, I know! No idea how that happens."

"Have you ever gotten funny looks because of your eyes?"

"Not really. People don't really notice it, strangely enough…"

…

"Let's go here, first."

"Yes."

"How about here?"

"OK."

"Carry these. Come on, we're going in this one."

"Uh-huh."

"You look very tired."

Kodaka gazed up at Yukimura, a little surprised that this time, his response could not be a simple grunt or yes. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking about something."

Yukimura came up close to Kodaka and stared him directly in the eye. "You wouldn't be this callous in front of another girl."

Kodaka shook his head. "I just thought we were going to play video games or something."

Yukimura shrugged. "I don't have anything against those. But I want to do girly things. You can't deny me that, can you?"

"No."

"You seem awfully weak," said Yukimura. "Nothing like before, when you exposed me to Yozora's mirage."

"What?"

Yukimura stopped.

"Do you remember that day almost a year ago, when you told me you were definitely going to turn me into a boy behind Yozora's back?"

"Yes. You hated me for that."

Yukimura shook her head. "No, I appreciated it. I never knew someone who cared that much for me. I still can't forget about that gesture. I don't know whether your motives were the best or not, but I was absolutely entranced by that stronger side of you."

Yukimura slid up next to Kodaka and glanced at him from up close again.

"Why do you always do what everyone else in the club says? Why don't you stand up for yourself? I saw that side of you before. You know, the part of you when you're not just a generic, oblivious, boring guy who acts like a galge protagonist."

"Are you saying you want me to do more than just carry your bags and say 'yes' to everything you say?"

"It would be nice."

"Fine. Then…what should I do?"

"Well, I've only been buying accessories and scarves and stuff up to now," said Yukimura. In a low voice, she added, "This is the first time I've gone shopping for clothes as a girl."

"Really?"

Yukimura lifted up her head and resumed her snarky attitude. "Let's go, shall we? This time, be more active. Tell me what you think of the outfits. And what I mean is marvel at my beauty and don't say anything stupid."

"You really are acting like a girl. Think you wouldn't mind keeping _some_ of the guy parts of your personality, at least?"

"Well, if you say anything bad about the outfits I try on, I'll punch you in the mouth. Is that good enough?"

"Very much so. Understood."

…

"What do you think? Do you think Kodaka will like it?" Yozora posed in front of the mirror, twirling around in the tank top, trying to find something wrong with it.

"Of course, Kodaka will _love_ it! Besides, it's not Kodaka's opinion that counts…_I_ think it—" Sena coughed. "I mean, _you_ think it looks great, and that's all that matters!"

Yozora grinned. "It does, doesn't it?"

"Come on, we're not finished yet!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Sena picked out three or four dresses and tossed all but one to Yozora.

"Hold these for me, all right? I'll be out in a second."

Yozora stood outside the dressing room, glancing down at Sena's other dresses out of boredom. She blanched at the price tags and decided not to look at the tag on the tank top and capris she had just tried on.

"Ta-da!" Sena strutted out in a bright red dress that was too flashy to be an evening dress, but too formal to be a sun dress. It was so flamboyant and bright that Yozora could not think of anyone else who could have pulled it off.

"How is it?" said Sena.

"Nice."

"…Anything else?"

"No." Yozora grimaced and kept her mouth shut. In truth, she didn't know what she could say that would not sound too intimate. That meant the words "gorgeous," "stunning," and "lovely" were out.

"Oh." Sena was disappointed and turned to put the dress back. Yozora grasped Sena's arm, forcibly turning her back.

"You're not putting that dress back!" cried Yozora. "You're going to buy that dress, and then you're going to wear it for the rest of the day!"

Yozora covered up her mouth, blushing from embarrassment. Sena laughed sheepishly. "OK…But can I try the other dresses on, too?"

"Yeah," mumbled Yozora. She handed over all three, hiding her face. Sena giggled and scampered back into the dressing room.

"Yoo-hoo! How do I look? And don't hold back with the words now." Sena strutted out nervously, realizing that the dress was not made for her…build.

"Hot," said Yozora without thinking.

"OK, let's try the next one," said Sena rather quickly.

…

Yozora was forced into the dressing room once again as Sena found several more clothes for her to try on. Before she knew it, her one outfit ballooned into six, a fact of which she was reminded at the cash register.

"That'll be…"

Yozora glanced down at the tags on her clothes for the first time and nearly fainted. She didn't hear the number the cashier said, but she took the price she had just read and multiplied it by six—the result wasn't pretty.

"Thank you, and come again!"

"Wait, what?" Yozora looked around her. She didn't remember paying.

"Come on, I've got it. Let's go," said Sena.

"Did you just…"

"Don't worry about it. We've got plenty more stores to visit."

"I can't let you do that! I'm paying you back."

Sena crumpled up the receipt. "Shut up and let's go."

"This is crazy! No! I'm paying for my own clothes."

Sena took the crumpled ball back out her purse and waved it in front of Yozora's face. "Do you really want to say that again?"

Yozora gulped. She didn't have the stomach to look at the total.

"Good. We need to make you nice and pretty, anyway. Let's go."

…

Yukimura twirled the dress around, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Aren't you going to try another outfit on?" said Kodaka.

"Shut up. I told you, this is my first time shopping for girls' clothes. Let me savor this moment."

"But this isn't the first time you've tried on a dress in front of a mirror."

"It's the first time I've ever done it in front of a mirror at a store."

"Same difference. I'm holding five other outfits for you right now."

"Do I look pretty?" Yukimura abruptly changed the subject. She stood in front of Kodaka, shuffling her feet around.

"Um…good."

"You're not just saying that because I'll punch you in the mouth, are you?"

"No. You actually look good."

"Hm…OK! But you're a guy. You don't know what 'good' looks like. Gimme the other outfits."

Kodaka sighed and handed them over.

Yukimura grinned and leaned in close to Kodaka. "Don't be so sad. You get to see me in more outfits. That can't really be a bad thing, can it?"

"No, I'm looking forward to it."

Surprised by Kodaka's brash response, she quickly turned around and entered the women's dressing room, slamming the door shut.

"How's this one?"

Yukimura posed in ultra-short white capris that exposed most of her thighs and a loose, orange tank top.

Kodaka sucked in a giant breath. "Uh…it's great. Orange goes well with brown, doesn't it?"

Yukimura fingered her chestnut locks. "I guess. Honestly, I have no idea. I've been living as a guy for fifteen years."

"That's right."

There was silence.

"I have more fashion sense than most guys I've seen, but I don't seem to have as much as most girls I've talked to since 'turning'. Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah. But it looks good."

"You're not one of those guys who has a thing for 'zettai ryouki'*, then?"

"I'm…good with that, too," said Kodaka. He immediately thought of Yozora. "But…I can go with other looks, too."

"Good," said Yukimura. "I'll buy it."

…

Yozora was now wearing one of her new outfits, sitting beside Sena as they waited for their lunch. It seemed like now they could talk about everything except Kodaka. Unfortunately, they had talked about as much as they could for the morning, and they were at the point where both girls were having trouble coming up with something new to talk about.

Had Sena still been going out with Yukimura, Yozora might have felt a little better about talking about Kodaka. However, now that Sena and Yukimura had broken up, it seemed like talking about Kodaka would rub in the fact that Sena was now single.

"So…"

"It's warm outside, isn't it? For a February, I mean."

Yozora slapped her forehead in disgust. She had started a conversation about the weather.

"Yeah. Valentine's Day is coming up soon. Are you making any chocolate?" said Sena.

"Yeah, I'm going to learn how to. I don't need Kodaka knowing how bad I am at—" Yozora covered her mouth.

Sena went on. "Well, I don't know who to send chocolate to. I guess I'll just send some to my friends."

Sena grabbed her face in dismay. Her only male friend was Kodaka.

"Here's your orders!" sang the waitress. "I have a…"

Sena and Yozora broke out of their dazes and accepted the food. At least they could have a few minutes to think of something else while they ate.

Sena looked over in Yozora's direction. Yozora had ordered the burger and fries, and for some reason, Sena was absolutely focused on Yozora's lips as Yozora ate her meal.

Yozora glanced at Sena. "Hm?"

"Oh, uh…could you pass the ketchup?"

Yozora stared at the bottle, which was smack dab between the two of them, on the exact middle of the table. She took the bottle anyway and handed it to Sena.

Sena grabbed for the bottle, and in the process accidentally touched Yozora's hand. She pulled back, then quickly snatched the ketchup.

Sena had just remembered why things had been so awkward between them in the first place.

*Zettai ryouki: for some reason, in anime, it's considered attractive to wear long knee socks. The less leg exposed, the better (although there must be SOME leg). "Zettai ryouki" means absolute territory, and it refers to that tiny amount of leg.


	19. Two Kisses

It did Sena a limitless amount of pleasure whenever she won over Yozora. Every time Yozora won, every time Sena was outsmarted, it made her furious. The few times she did win over Yozora's manipulative, conniving nature, she was absolutely excited, elated, flush with ecstasy.

Sena knew how ridiculous she was being, but even so, sometimes she lay in bed fantasizing about crushing Yozora and finally getting the upper hand.

"No…Meat…I mean, Sena-sama! I'm sorry, forgive me!"

"Why should I do that?" Sena cackled. Sena cackled a lot in her fantasies.

"Please, Sena-sama! Didn't they ever teach you mercy in the school?"

"Didn't they ever teach _you_ that, either?" Sena hit Yozora in the chest and sent her down to the ground. Sena laughed again as she stepped on Yozora's face. She absolutely loved hearing Yozora's sobs.

"But I'm not you," said Sena. "I'm not a heartless witch who uses people."

She picked Yozora up from the ground.

"I'll show mercy to you, on one condition."

Yozora nodded, her irises magnified by her brimming tears.

"I'll be nice this time, but only if you'll be mine forever."

Yozora blushed. "Sena!"

"I mean you'll be lower than me. You'll do whatever I tell you to do. My lackey. My servant."

Yozora blushed even deeper. "Sena-sama! Yes!"

"First, kiss my feet."

Yozora nodded and hugged Sena's legs, rubbing her nose against Sena's soles and running her lips against her toes. Sena laughed, rubbing her feet against Yozora's face.

"I love you, Sena-sama!"

Yozora embraced Sena, burying her face deep into Sena's chest.

Sena blushed. "I…love you too, Yozora."

Sena opened her eyes. Her daydream went in whatever direction it chose each time, but lately, her fantasies had all been going in that particular direction.

It had been at least a week since the fantasy ended in her utterly destroying Yozora. Lately, they had been ending in ways that Sena preferred not to say out loud.

"What the hell…?" Sena got up. She pressed her hand to the back of her neck. Just as she thought, she had broken into a cold sweat. "Why…?"

Sena shook her head. "No, I hate Yozora! That's ridiculous."

"No…please…" Sena was not sure who she was begging, but she knew she was losing.

…

Sena had blotted that night out of her memory. She never did anything about those thoughts she had that night. At least, not until she got Yozora to be her pet. But that only lasted a month or so, and here they were in their awkward situation. It had taken a little time for Yozora to calm down and convince herself there was nothing weird about her relationship with Sena.

The last thing Sena wanted to do was prove Yozora wrong, but the temptation to do so was growing with each delicious bite of her burger Yozora was taking.

"You've got something there," said Sena.

Yozora looked down at her mouth. "Really?"

She dabbed at it with her napkin. Sena looked away, disgusted that she could be so flustered over something so ordinary.

"You're going kind of slow on your omelet, aren't you?" said Yozora.

"Oh, I am?" Sena shoved a large bite into her mouth. "I didn't notice!"

Yozora shrugged and picked up a fry. Sena tried not to look in Yozora's direction for the rest of lunch.

"And here are your desserts! I have a strawberry cake and a chocolate sundae."

Yozora took the sundae, and Sena took the cake. Immediately, Sena's eyes wandered toward Yozora again, this time as Yozora first ate the maraschino cherry and then as she began to take care of the ice cream.

"You gonna eat that?" said Yozora, pointing to the cake. "You haven't touched it yet."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Sena dug into her dessert, stealing sideway glances.

"Is there something on my face? You've been looking at me strangely this whole time," said Yozora. "Or is there something with my hair?"

"No, you're fine," said Sena. She bit her lip. "Perfect."

Yozora began eating her ice cream again. Sena clutched her skirt, waiting for a moment when Yozora would look away, so that she could steal another glance.

Yozora was staring at a churn pattern in her vanilla scoop. Now was the chance. Sena could stare all she wanted now.

Except this time she didn't just stare.

Sena crawled onto Yozora's lap. She ran her lips against Yozora's neck and up her chin and then kissed her. Yozora did not act too surprised and simply dropped her spoon.

Sena touched Yozora's face and kept kissing. She didn't care that people were turning around. She wanted the whole restaurant to see so that there would be no turning back. She didn't want their relationship to ever "go back" to an imaginary, idyllic state. Yozora and Sena had always been passionate with each other, first as enemies, and now, Sena hoped, they would be passionate again as lovers.

Yozora simply stared at Sena. Sena waited, hoping that this time, Yozora would kiss her back.

"Uh, wan?"

Yozora had only ever gotten kissed by Sena when she was playing a dog. Not sure what else to do, she decided to act like a dog again.

"No!" Sena collapsed against Yozora. "Don't! You're not my dog. You're my friend! You're one of my only friends! I don't want Yozora-chan. I want Yozora!"

Yozora was motionless. Sena rolled back onto her own spot. The two of them stared up to see their waitress, shocked and slightly enthralled, with the bill in hand.

"Just give me that," growled Sena. She snatched the bill, placed her credit card on the check, and signed the receipt without even looking at it.

"Um…I…"

"Yeah," sighed Sena.

"Yeah…Well, I've got to…I've…got to, uh…"

"Right. See you on Monday, then…"

"Uh-huh." Yozora slunk out of the restaurant, aware that everyone was staring at her.

Sena rolled her head back, covering her face in humiliation. She didn't know what Yozora's reaction meant. She had pushed their friendship to the extreme. Whether they ever talked to each other or not ever again, whether they became lovers or not, at least they couldn't go back.

…

Kodaka stole a glance every few steps, completely unaware of what had happened between Sena and his girlfriend five hours before. He was sure that Yukimura was no longer wearing a single thing she had had on when she picked him up that morning. Not a single thing, since she even went lingerie shopping with him in tow, although Yukimura at least did not pose in front of him _that_ time.

"You're just staring because of the novelty value. In a few months, we can do this again. A never-ending cycle. Isn't that nice?"

Kodaka rolled his eyes. Yukimura loved saying stuff like that.

"I'm not saying that's bad. Actually, you wouldn't mind seeing me in new outfits every season, would you?" said Yukimura. "I'm like your personal eye candy."

"I'm not staring at you because of your clothes. You're beautiful. Uncommonly beautiful." Kodaka shook his head. That came out wrong. "I mean, I've never seen you like this before."

"Do you like me like this, then?" said Yukimura.

"Yeah. Yes, I do."

Yukimura leaned her head against Kodaka's shoulder. "That's really sweet, Kodaka."

Kodaka and Yukimura spied a couple pass by in the opposite direction. Yukimura placed her hand on Kodaka's chest.

"We can buy something for you next time. I want my boy-toy to look good."

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Stop doing what?"

"Playing around. You're a chronic flirt, I think, because you never stop doing that."

"You think I'm flirting?"

"Yeah. I think you flirt a lot. You're going to disappoint someone someday. Someone who thinks you're serious."

"What makes you think I do this with everyone else?" said Yukimura.

"Because you're so annoying when you do it. You're never serious enough to convince anyone you are serious, if you are. So I don't think you are."

"Isn't that kind of what you do?" said Yukimura.

"No. I don't even know what you mean by that."

"You don't flirt then," said Yukimura. "But you _are_ oblivious. How long did it take you before you realized Yozora _or_ Sena liked you? How could you be so numb to their feelings? You see, you think I'm a flirt so you don't have to entertain the idea that I'm annoying. I think you're oblivious so I don't have to entertain the alternative: that you're cruelly playing with girls' hearts."

"You think I'm either oblivious or cruel?"

"Yes."

"I'm neither," said Kodaka.

"Oh, really?" Yukimura stopped. "This should be interesting."

"I knew for a long time," said Kodaka. "I never did anything about it. But why else would either of them find excuses to be around me all the time?"

"That's what I was thinking the whole time."

"I just didn't do anything because I didn't know what to do," said Kodaka. "Think about it. I've never had a girl like me before. What do you do about that? Do you be really careful? What if you screw it up? I wouldn't know these things."

"You're not cruel or oblivious then."

"No."

"You're a coward."

Kodaka stared at Yukimura this time. "Yeah. I'm a coward. Got anything to say to that?"

"So, what makes you think I'm either annoying or a flirt? What if I'm a coward, too? It's very difficult to know what to do with the opposite sex when you've convinced yourself you were one of them for fifteen years, you know."

"Well, then you might be just as clueless as me. And maybe you don't know what to do, either."

"Yeah, maybe," said Yukimura.

"Maybe."

"So, do you think that's the case? Maybe I'm not playing around with you. Maybe I really don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I don't know," said Kodaka.

"You don't know?"

"I don't."

Yukimura shrugged. "You should come up with an answer soon, because whichever one you pick will determine what you read into me doing _this_."

Yukimura stood on her toes and kissed Kodaka on the lips. She closed her eyes and took in Kodaka's scent. Yukimura opened her eyes again and saw that Kodaka's eyes were closed as well. That was just enough time for her to wipe her tears away.

Kodaka looked up. They were already at the train station.

"I'll see you on Monday, Kodaka."


	20. Other Matters

The group of people who met on Monday after school was not one club, but rather five different microcosms. There was Kodaka, who was still trying to ignore the obvious. There was Yukimura, who had her façade up, stronger than ever. There was Yozora, who was sitting sullenly, looking away from the others. There was Sena, who gazed down at the floor in guilt. And there was Rika, who was completely out of the loop.

"Why haven't we found Maria yet?" cried Yozora. The change of subject should have given everyone something neutral to talk about. Instead, everyone just started to turn against Yozora.

"How could we?" said Kodaka. "You never exactly gave us anything to work with."

"I told you everything I had."

"Like, one sighting?" said Yukimura.

"You're taking his side too?" said Yozora. "Of course _you_ would."

"What are you saying?" growled Yukimura.

"Um, it _was_ kind of hard to look for Maria. We didn't have a lot of information," said Sena, hoping to defuse the conflict.

Yozora glared at Sena. Then, turning to Yukimura and Kodaka, she said, "Fine. But that still doesn't give you two the right to run off and do whatever it is you two do alone when we're out searching for Maria!"

"_Excuse_ me?" said Kodaka. "We just talk. Don't make it sound illicit!"

"So you two _do _do stuff together when I'm not around!" cried Yozora.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"That's right," said Yukimura. "Don't give Kodaka enough credit to suspect him of cheating. He doesn't feel anything towards me. At all."

Yukimura was talking to Yozora but glaring at Kodaka.

"You're being ambiguous again. You're always ambiguous. And it's really annoying me now. What, are you going to pull that stunt again, like you did yesterday?" said Kodaka.

"What are you talking about? Did you two meet yesterday?" said Yozora. "_What did you two do_?"

Kodaka clutched his head in dismay. "Uh…yeah! So what if we did? Besides, I only went shopping with her."

"You _went shopping_ with her?" bellowed Yozora.

"_We _went shopping together, too!" said Sena. "What's wrong with that?"

"They're a guy and a girl. Of course that's bad!" said Yozora. "We're not. It's not like anything could happen between _us_—"

Yozora covered her mouth. She had forgotten what had happened that day.

"YOU BITCH!" Sena whacked Yozora on the neck and crawled onto the edge of the sofa, crying.

"Nice going, dumbass," said Yukimura. "You two deserve each other, what with your mutual obliviousness to other people's feelings."

Yukimura sat next to Sena and began to comfort her.

"This is ridiculous," said Yozora.

"You started it," replied Kodaka.

"I didn't! I just said we should go look for Maria, and then everyone started yelling random, stupid, pointless shit!"

"As if our relationship problems were random, stupid, pointless shit!"

"_What_ problems?"

Kodaka motioned around the entire room. "I see _plenty_ of problems! Want me to list them?"

"You can tell them to Yukimura! I'm out!" Yozora got up and stormed out of the club room.

"Don't even bother," said Yukimura. "Go after her so you can continue trampling on other people's feelings together."

"Don't give me that," said Kodaka. He followed Yozora out of the room, slamming the door with as much intensity as Yozora had.

Sena batted Yukimura's hand away. "I don't want _you_ pitying me, of all people."

"No, you probably don't." Yukimura got up and left. Sena screamed out in rage, and then after a few minutes finally got up and staggered out of the club room as well.

Rika was the only member left. She blinked, so utterly shocked by what had just happened that she did not speak for the rest of the day.

…

Yozora let her hair flutter in the wind. It had been months since the fireworks accident that had lit her hair on fire. Although it had not fully grown back to its original length, it was pretty close to it. Her hair flapped about wildly, obscuring her face. Yozora did not bat it away. She felt wild and vicious today, and she could not have cared less about maintaining a proper, neat hairdo.

She had grown accustomed to sitting in the café outside Maria's elementary school every day now. She had planned on mentioning this to the club before everything blew up. She had managed to infer Maria's route home every day, and, not wanting to look like a stalker, had planned on getting everyone together to confront Maria about her truancy and sudden disappearance from the high school.

Now that that was no longer a possibility, Yozora had switched to Plan B: do all of the above, but alone. Sure, she would look like a stalker, but she couldn't bear it any longer. She needed to find out why Maria had left.

Yozora glanced at her watch. Ten minutes until the school let out. She got up, paid her bill, and traced Maria's path. Because she would attract attention by following Maria, Yozora had figured out Maria's path. Her plan was to lie in wait towards the end, after Maria's friends had all gone their separate ways, and then confront Maria there. By Yozora's estimate, the spot she picked, which was about two blocks away from what seemed to be Maria's house, was twelve minutes away from the school.

There was nothing left to do but glance at the watch. School let out three minutes ago. Nine minutes left. Five hundred forty seconds.

Yozora yawned. She had staked out Maria's path for far longer than she had to. She had devised the plan a week ago, the Friday before that day out with Sena. It was now exactly the Friday after. In other words, four days after that mega-argument in the club room. Every day since then, she had been conducting "practice runs" to prepare to catch Maria, even though she didn't have to.

These practice runs were for more than finding Maria. They were relaxing. Yozora never intended on catching Maria during the practice runs, but the danger of being found out by Maria or her friends was still there. Yozora had to focus to remain hidden. A needless risk, since she could easily have gone out and caught Maria on her first try instead of doing all these runs.

But Yozora didn't do it just for practice. During these runs, she had to stay alert to not get caught, and that helped distract her from other things.

She could think about something other than Yukimura, Kodaka, and Sena for once.

Yozora looked down at her watch. One minute left.

It was almost time. Yozora had rehearsed what she would say once she finally caught Maria. As to how she would capture Maria, Yozora figured she could just physically pick her up.

Yozora could hear the voices of elementary school children around the corner. Recognizing Maria's shrill, squeaky cry, Yozora got up and prepared to walk out.

Voice_s_?

There were other students. By Yozora's reckoning, Maria should have been alone at this point on her route. She was only two blocks away from her house. Yozora had _seen_ her go through this part of the route alone before.

Clutching her coat in frustration, Yozora went after them anyway. To her surprise, Maria took a different route. She and her friends were all talking about something.

"Why did you want to walk to my house again?" said one of the girls.

"Um…I just wanted to. Kate-nee-chan's never home, you know. She needed a special permit to leave the school at nights, and even then she's got other stuff. So there's no point if I go straight home anyway, cause I'd just be sitting there alone."

"Wanna stay over at my house then?" said another girl.

Maria brightened up. "Really?"

The girl drooped. "Wait…my parents won't be home for a little while. I'd have to get their permission first, so…"

"Oh."

Yozora rolled her eyes. Whatever it was these girls were talking about, it was really getting on her nerves. Why wouldn't Maria just be alone for a few minutes so Yozora could kidnap her?

Yozora covered her mouth, even though she didn't say anything aloud. What just went through her head sounded really creepy.

Eventually, the group of annoying little brats finally arrived at a house. One of the girls left the group. Yozora leaned against a tree, clutching her hair impatiently. A few minutes later, the second girl left. Maria was alone now.

Yozora glanced out at the little white spot of hair walking alone on the sidewalk. Now was her chance, and she crept up closer and closer.

Was it her, or was Maria walking faster now?

Maria turned a corner. Yozora followed from the other side of the road, keeping several meters behind at a diagonal angle. For some reason, they seemed to be going nowhere in particular. Almost twenty minutes later, Yozora began to furrow her brow in disgust, wondering if Maria were lost.

Finally, Maria arrived at a familiar looking place, only two blocks away from her house. Yozora crossed the street onto Maria's side of the road, preparing to capture her once and for all.

Maria glanced up at the traffic lights and crossed the street just as the crosswalk light was flashing red. Yozora grunted, shaking her head at such blatant ignorance of basic road safety, and prepared to follow her. Unfortunately, just then, the light turned red. Yozora's first step out onto the road was greeted with a speeding car. Yozora stepped back, frustrated. Within a few seconds, Maria had completely disappeared.

"DAMN IT!"

Everyone around her stared at her. Yozora pulled her coat up against her cheeks and slunk away.

Maria slammed herself against the front door of her house, having been propelled by the momentum. She looked over at the sidewalk behind her. Having shaken off Yozora, Maria crept into her house. She had no idea why Yozora was stalking her, but she decided that she would have to change her route home from now on.


	21. Yozora at Confession

"I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"B-y-y-y-y-y-e-e!"

Maria waved to her classmates. She stared ahead, straight in front of her, at the route back to her house. Maria gave the stretch of sidewalk one last glance—and turned left.

Yozora was probably waiting for her several blocks ahead. To be honest, Maria had figured out Yozora's method of stalking her. It was a little unnerving, the care with which Yozora had memorized Maria's route home.

Instead, Maria was going to hide out until Yozora got tired. To wait, Maria had decided to pick the most familiar place she knew.

Maria pushed open the large oak doors to the cathedral. She had come here every week, and usually more often, since she could remember. It was her little sanctuary. Maria walked down the altar, passing the wooden pews and sitting up at the very front.

"So you found me here, did you?" Maria did not turn her head. She did not need to look to see whose the shadow covering her, blocking up the stained-glass window to the side, was.

"I talked to your sister," said Yozora. "She told me everything, including where to find you."

"Kate-nee-chan? How was she?"

"Every bit as rude and annoying as you were."

"And arrogant. How much did she tell you?"

Maria slumped over, looking slightly haggard from spending almost two weeks dodging Yozora. At the same time, she was a little relieved that it was all finally over.

"Everything. I also found out that there was an unspoken agreement not to talk about you in the school. I guess it was really good of your sister to tell me what she did."

Maria nodded. "So you know that they found out I was underage."

Yozora rolled her eyes in disgust. "How _couldn't_ they? You look five."

"I'm ten!"

"And so, they removed you and put you in a school—where you _belong_—and decided not to talk about it."

Maria sighed. "I didn't know what was going on. But one day, a group of priests came over. Then, there was this old man who came up to me. He told me his name was Okada-san* and that he was there to fix a problem. The next thing I know was that I got questioned by all these priests about how I became a teacher and how they were treating me."

Yozora shook her head. "I'm glad _some_one other than me also thought a ten-year old nun was ridiculous."

"Now you know. What are you here for? To say goodbye?"

"No. You're the only sane member of the club I can talk to. Well, Kobato, too, but she's not that bright. To tell the truth, I don't know if you are, either."

"Try me!" Maria instantly sat up, intent on hearing whatever it was Yozora had to say, even though she had been completely wary of Yozora just seconds ago.

"Problems with Kodaka. Club might dissolve. Stuff like that."

"_You_ wanted to talk to _me_. You're going to have to do better than that," said Maria.

Yozora flinched. Maria was annoying in her perceptiveness. If only she had been a little more like that when she was at the school.

"You know how I'm going out with Kodaka, right?" said Yozora.

"Yeah. Stuff I don't understand yet," said Maria. "They told me that at the school so many times."

Yozora suddenly lowered her head and grasped Maria's hands. "Forgive me, sister, for I have sinned."

"You can only do that with a priest!" cried Maria.

"Whatever. You're the closest thing I've got," said Yozora.

Maria sighed. "And it has to do with Kodaka-nii-chan?"

Yozora nodded. "At first, I thought it was great that I was finally going out with him. It's been my dream for ten years."

"You only met him last year."

"No, we first met when we were both in elementary school. But I looked different back then. He didn't recognize me at first."

"You had a crush on the same boy for ten years?" Maria began guffawing. Yozora decided not to anger Maria this time, and instead of hitting her, simply waited for her to calm back down.

"It was a dream come true," said Yozora again. "But now…there's someone else."

"Oh, that's what they call adultery, isn't it?" said Maria. "The sisters wouldn't tell me a lot about that one. They told me about all the other sins, but not that one. That, and sodomy. I don't really know what those two are."

Yozora stopped, astonished by Maria's interjection. Then, she continued. "Um, anyway…I don't know what to do now."

"So you decided to ask a ten year old?"

"Well, I don't know who else to ask, like I said."

Maria sighed. "Do you really like this person more than Kodaka-nii-chan?"

Yozora nodded. "I thought I hated them at first. It was kind of fun messing with them, too. And then after awhile I was just doing because I thought they looked so cute when they were crying."

"Wow, that's messed up."

Yozora did not object to Maria's observation.

"Now…I don't know what to do."

"I don't really know about love, you know. Now that I think about it, they just stuffed my head with books. I really don't know that much about the world. I can't really help you with this, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Yozora got up. "I feel better now anyway, though. Thanks."

Maria glanced at Yozora in surprise. "Um, you're welcome."

…

The next week, Kodaka was the only person who came to club besides Yozora. As predicted, they both sat on opposite sofas, not really talking to each other.

"A lot's gone on in the last few months, huh?" said Kodaka.

"Yeah…"

"So, that's what happened to Maria."

"Yeah."

"Not much of a chance she'll come back, then?"

"It's a pretty long walk from the elementary school to here."

Kodaka crossed his arms. "So, is that the end?"

Yozora remained morosely silent. She didn't want to say it out loud, because that would make it official.

Kodaka got up and sat next to Yozora.

"You know, I've been following you along with everything ever since this club began. I think it's time I say something on my own before it all ends."

Yozora could not tell what Kodaka's intentions were. She was genuinely a little scared at whatever he might say next.

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I don't think there are a lot of other people in the world like you, if any."

Yozora gulped. There was a strange feeling rising up in her throat.

"Honestly, I don't want to lose you, even after this club ends. And I'm losing you right now."

Yozora nodded. She felt something cool and slippery on her cheeks. "I know what you're going to say."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"You're right. You're the first friend I ever had, you know."

"You were, too, ten years ago."

"Yeah. Ten years ago."

Yozora sniffed. She could barely see Kodaka, her eyesight was so blurred. Even despite all the arguments they had and what Yozora had confessed to Maria, this moment was incredibly bittersweet.

"I love you, Yozora. So I'm breaking up with you."

"That's the stupidest line I've ever heard."

Yozora wiped away her tears, touched Kodaka on the lips, and kissed him.

"So…that's it."

Yozora and Kodaka sat side by side now.

"So, wanna go get something to eat or something?"

"Yeah." Yozora realized that this was the first time she was doing something like this with Kodaka in over a month.

"Let's wait until you're done crying. You look like you just got dumped."

Yozora looked at Kodaka. The corners of his eyes were glistening as well.

"Yeah, you too."

…

*The Most Reverend Peter Takeo Okada is the current Archbishop of Tokyo. As the employing of a ten year-old as a nun is rather serious, it seems natural for him to get involved.

Also, I did not make Kate-nee-chan up. She actually appears in the light novels as Maria's older sister, and she is every bit as uncouth as her sibling is.


	22. The Penultimate Peril

"And that was that?" said Yukimura over the phone.

"Yeah," replied Kodaka. "It just happened."

"Well, I don't blame you if you decide to take a break."

"No, I'm fine. Our agreement, right? You come over every other day so we can make you girlier."

"I can wait another two days. It's no big deal."

"No, really. I'm fine."

"I'll see you in two days, Kodaka."

Kodaka sighed. "Yes, Yukimura."

…

"So, how are you feeling right now?" said Yukimura, once again over the phone.

"Better. It doesn't hurt too much, actually. Yozora and I get along really well now." Kodaka's heart sank as he said this. He knew that the reason he recovered so quickly in only two days was that he had long before stopped seeing Yozora in a romantic way.

"I felt the same way with Sena," said Yukimura. "Don't you feel bad that it didn't hurt more than it did?"

"Yeah," said Kodaka. "But I figure the dumbest thing to feel sad about is not feeling sad. Might as well make the best of it."

"You're right. So, we're on today?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Good, because I'm at your door right now."

Kodaka heard the doorbell ring. Flinging his cell phone on the bed in surprise, Kodaka rushed downstairs. Yukimura was standing there, wearing her now-standard tank top and jeans. However, now, she had make-up on: blue eyeshadow and lip gloss, and nails done in an intricate swirl design.

"What _is_ all that?" said Kodaka.

"Aren't painted nails and make-up girly?" said Yukimura, acting as if Kodaka had just asked a very stupid question. "So, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"I don't know. The blue…"

"Too dramatic? I thought so."

"And the nails…"

"You don't like them? What's the matter? You only like boring girls?"

Kodaka reddened. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind a girl wearing that occasionally, but…"

"O-o-o-o-h-h," said Yukimura. "So, you secretly like it, but you don't want to admit it, so you hide by saying you 'wouldn't mind a girl wearing that occasionally.' Is that right?"

"Would you like to come in?" said Kodaka. "What are you going to do tomorrow? Nail polish isn't allowed."

"Relax, they're removable."

"So, what do we do today?"

"Homework."

Yukimura had come up with a method of "girlifying" herself all on her own. "Homework" was code for behavior training, in that Yukimura would consciously attempt to do "girly" things like twirl her hair or use her mouth to fiddle with her pencil until it became habit. Kodaka personally did not approve, but he felt that Yukimura had the right to plan out her own curriculum.

Once they were upstairs, the two of them sat up on Kodaka's bed.

"Where's your homework?"

"In my bag." Kodaka gritted his teeth.

"So, you haven't touched it yet. Were you waiting for me to fix your mistakes? Or just procrastinating?" Yukimura smirked. "Tisk, tisk."

She spotted Kodaka's bag at the foot of the bed and bent over to retrieve it. Kodaka's eyes widened, and he looked up at the ceiling.

Yukimura got back up with Kodaka's books in hand. She saw Kodaka's averted eyes but said nothing.

"Here you go." Yukimura tossed Kodaka's books at him.

An hour and a half later, Kodaka and Yukimura's homework lay on the ground, completely finished.

"You're doing a lot better," said Yukimura.

"Thanks. But you helped a lot."

"Really…" Yukimura blushed.

"I don't know how to thank you. I'm probably going to do a lot better on my exams now."

Yukimura cocked her head and placed her legs across Kodaka's lap. "How about a foot massage?"

"What? That's a little random, isn't it?"

Yukimura squealed. "I want a fo-o-ot mass-a-a-age, Kodaka!"

She kicked her legs across Kodaka's laps, shaking around until the mattress began to wobble. Kodaka sighed. This was Yukimura trying to act like a girl, wasn't it? Kodaka rolled up his sleeves and lifted up Yukimura's feet. What else could he do?

Kodaka's eyes widened. Yukimura had painted her toes. And she was wearing a toe ring. Kodaka shook his head, trying to control his worse half, unaware that Yukimura was staring at him, waiting for his reaction.

As Kodaka began to knead Yukimura's soles, she began to throw her head back over the edge of the bed, moaning and sighing.

"Is this going to go on?" said Kodaka. "Because I can stop, you know."

"OK, I'll stop," said Yukimura. "Geez, you're no fun."

Yukimura threw her head back down and remained completely silent. Kodaka got the feeling that she was now mad at him, but fearing another dramatic change in mood, he did not say anything more.

_This chapter is the Penultimate Peril for a simple reason: it is the second-to-last chapter in this story. To those (few) who were here from the start, with the prequel "Kodaka's Pet Project," thank you. This chapter was short, as second-to-last chapters often are, because it's the proverbial calm before the storm._


	23. Love

_These two stories, _Kodaka's Pet Project_ and _A Tangled Web of Romances_, started months ago, while the anime was still going on. Now, at least eight months later, we're almost at the end. There were some stumbling blocks and places I wish I had cleaned up and edited some more. Sometimes I wish the two stories were one, but judging by the larger number of reviews for this one, they might be better off as two._

_There were a lot of mistakes along the way. I don't know if anyone here read this story while the first chapter of _Kodaka's Pet Project_ was coming out, but if any of you were there from back then, thank you for sticking it out this long.  
><em>

_Some of you have given me the following piece of advice. Truth is, I already follow it. I do write chapters ahead. When I started _Pet Project_, I had already envisioned the ending in a way. It wasn't until I started _Tangled Web_ that _this_ particular ending came to mind. Maybe that's why there were so many rocky places, where new ideas came in to make the story longer._

_I now bring the twenty-third and final chapter to _A Tangled Web of Romances_, and by extension, the thirty-seventh and final chapter of _Kodaka's Pet Project_. Thus ends our eight-month journey.  
><em>

"What are you doing here?"

Yozora didn't mean to be rude. She was simply curious. The club room was empty except for her and Sena.

"I brought a few things into the room a long time ago that we haven't used. I thought I'd take them home."

Yozora knew what Sena really meant was, "I'm taking back the stuff I brought here, now that the club's done for."

"Isn't Kodaka here?" said Sena.

"He had to do something with Yukimura. Something about girling her up."

Sena scoffed. She knew the whole story. She, like Yozora (and Kodaka himself) thought the whole idea was stupid.

"Well, I can't expect him to waste his time after school like this every day. After all, we're pretty much over."

Yozora could barely get the last word out. Her throat tightened up, and she began to cry.

She had always enjoyed being in the club, even if her constantly dour face seemed to say otherwise. However, up to now, she had no idea just how badly she had needed the club. Now that everyone seemed to be going anywhere but here, now that the club room was gray and empty, Yozora truly began to grasp how broken she was, now that the friends she had made a year ago were gone.

"It was fun being with everyone. We'll see them again. It's not like they all moved or anything."

"Yeah, we'll see them in the hallways. And in the street if we're lucky. Just how often is that?"

Yozora shook her head and began to cry on Sena's shoulder. Sena swallowed.

"That's not true. You'll see me a lot more often. I don't care if the club's over. I'll even come here every day if you want."

Sena shut her eyes. That sounded corny and impractical. There was only one reason she could have let herself say something as stupid as that.

Yozora knew as well. She lifted her head and gazed up at Sena. Sena shook her head and looked down. It was all over. Yozora knew everything. But then again, didn't Sena already confess everything? She never had anything to hide.

Instead, Yozora was the one who looked like she had divulged a secret. She climbed onto Sena's lap and kissed Sena on the left cheek. She kissed Sena again, a little to the right this time, and then again, inch by inch until her lips were touching Sena's.

Sena placed her arms around Yozora's back. She didn't want to think about anything else right now.

They sat there for a long time. Neither of them wanted to actually look at the clock. Sena had become three things to Yozora. First she was her sworn enemy, the one Yozora always competed with, at first because Yozora hated her, and then because she realized Sena was competition for Kodaka's attention.

Then, Sena became her friend. Ever since that insane agreement they made before Christmas, Yozora realized she actually liked being around Sena, even if she had to act like a dog sometimes.

And now, she guessed Sena was her lover. What would happen next, she didn't know.

A continuous rhythm went through Yozora's head, repeating itself.

Sena: enemy, friend, lover, enemy, friend, lover.

…

"Look at that! Isn't that stuffed puppy cute?" Yukimura pointed at the display. Kodaka gave the object about two seconds before he turned away, nodding as he forgot what the question was.

The sky was gray, as it had been for awhile. Sleet was falling down, making the street a mess of slush and water.

"What do you want to do next, Kodaka?"

It had been only one week since Yukimura came over to Kodaka's house wearing those fake nails and that eyeshadow. She seemed to have completely changed over that short time. For some reason, the smart-ass, somewhat snarky, witty Yukimura was completely masked over.

The day after that homework session, Yukimura began talking in a much higher voice than necessary.

The day after that, she began using emoticons in her e-mails.

Two days after that, she made Kodaka take her to a cake shop, where she dithered over what to order for a full five minutes, even though Kodaka knew that she already knew what she was going to order. And the whole time, Yukimura never mentioned the plan. It was as if she was wholeheartedly transforming her personality.

"Go home," muttered Kodaka in a low voice.

"N-o-o-o, you can't say that!" pouted Yukimura. Kodaka felt an odd feeling of pleasure and disgust as he saw that. On the one hand, it was saccharine to the point that he felt sick. On the other hand, Yukimura's pout was absolutely cute.

"I don't know, you decide," said Kodaka.

"I already decided the last three shops! You pick!"

Kodaka felt extremely angry without knowing why. Knowing that his delinquent hair made any expression he made look even angrier than usual, he realized that he would have to be very careful hiding his true feelings.

"Um…that one. The pet shop."

"OK!"

Kodaka gulped as he realized his mistake. If there was one thing that made a stereotypically squeaky girl even more stereotypically squeaky, it was…

"KITTENS! KA-A-A-A-W-W-W-A-A-A-A-A-I-I-I-I-I!"

If Yukimura had been high pitched, perky, and fast-paced before, she was even faster now. She seemed to fly all over the store, staring at each cute little critter and uttering something about how cute and cuddly each and every one of them was and how she wanted to take them all home.

"What do you think, Kodaka?"

Kodaka swung his head up toward the ceiling, then back down toward the ground. "Yeah. They're cute."

"What next, Kodaka? Come on, you have to pick the next two stores!"

Something about the way Yukimura said that was not right. In the middle of all the sweetness and cuteness, Kodaka detected a sour note. His eyes locked straight onto Yukimura.

She was wearing that huge smile she had been wearing for the past week. She had on a shade of eyeshadow just as flashy as the one she had worn a week ago, and the same lip gloss. She was wiggling her body, just as she had been doing for the last three days. And her eyes.

Yukimura looked incredibly sad in those eyes. It had been there the whole time, but that look in her eyes had gotten stronger as they had gone on. And it was more noticeable now, now that it contrasted so much with her otherwise cloying behavior.

Her cuteness…Kodaka realized that she had been intensifying her act with each grunt of displeasure he made. She was doing it on purpose.

Kodaka placed his hands on Yukimura's shoulders, shaking her. "Yukimura, stop it! I'm really scared now. Not of the cuteness, but of the fact that you're willing to go so far. You don't have to do this. You look absolutely desperate, and I can't stand it. You can fool any other guy in the world with that act, but not me."

He looked up, adding, "Please."

Would Yukimura continue the act and start bawling? Or would she become violent? At this stage, Kodaka really did not know.

Yukimura's grin, which had almost been frozen the whole time, froze up. She gazed at him with a blank face for several seconds, then curled up into a snide grin.

"Fine. You really don't like it, do you?"

Kodaka sighed. "It was kind of cute at first. But then you started overdoing it. I just wasn't feeling great today, and you kind of made it worse."

"My miscalculation. It was absolutely stupid of me, getting more foppish and idiotic the worse your mood got. You said you kind of liked it, though?"

"A little bit. It's kind of refreshing, but so's your cool, sarcastic side."

"We can't have that," said Yukimura. She was saying it as a joke, but she was completely serious. "What kind of girl takes a break from being a girl every few minutes to muse aloud over how to act like a girl?"

"But I like it like that."

"It's too professional. And unrealistic. And not at all girly. As a first, I'm going to have to go against your opinion this time."

"I quit."

Yukimura turned around. She completely lost her cool façade for a moment as she absorbed this sudden announcement. "Huh?"

"I can't let myself do this. It's not right. At least, I quit if you don't ask another boy to help out, too."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you just hear that last sentence you just said? You're going to have to go against '_my_ opinion' for the first time? Yukimura, you're not going to start acting more like a girl like this. You're going to start acting more like what _I_ want a girl to act like."

There was a stunned silence. Kodaka didn't look up.

"It's not right. I don't want to shape you after my ideal anymore. First, I tried to make you into my ideal friend. Now, I'm trying to make you into my idea of a girl. It's not right."

"What if I didn't mind? What if I don't mind being your idea of a girl?"

Kodaka gave Yukimura a really good look for the first time since that rough shaking he had given her a few minutes before. Despite the change in her expression, that desperate look in her eyes had not gone away at all. It had never left.

"What if I _wanted_ to be your perfect girl? What if the whole time, the reason I asked you to make me a girl was so I could become the girl you wanted?"

Yukimura glanced at Kodaka, pleading. She began to cry, holding Kodaka's hand against her lips.

"No…Yukimura…"

Yukimura looked up at Kodaka, shaking her head, mouthing something repeatedly, whispering so softly Kodaka couldn't hear.

"…"

"Yukimura."

"…oo…oo…"

"You can't do this."

"…aye…oo…aye…oo…I…you…"

"You can't become what you already are." Kodaka grasped Yukimura by the shoulder again. Yukimura looked at Kodaka in shock, even as she kept whispering.

"I…you…I…you…"

"Every part about you after you broke free. When you called me out on my bullshit, that's when you became my perfect girl. You started being funny, witty, charming, sexy, cute."

"I…view…I…view…I…view…"

"I can't believe you stuck with me after that. Using that half-baked plan of turning you into a girl to boot. I probably should have known earlier. Yukimura…"

"I…love…you…I…love…you…I…love…you…"

Kodaka slid his hands down until they were wrapped around Yukimura's back. He noted everything he could. The smell of pet feed and fur. The smell of Yukimura's hair. The single tear that perched on the end of her feathery lashes. The fine texture of her jacket against his hands. The feeling of her body as it lay pressed against his, including the beating of her heart. The combination of moans and sniffles coming from her muffled mouth. The delicate sensation of her lips on his. The faint trace of lemon cake she had just had half an hour ago. He wanted to remember all of this, so he could tell his kids, twenty or thirty years from now, just how he met his love.

"So, you finally stopped being a coward, huh?"

"Yeah. Makes up for the fact that I almost fucked everything up."

"That's right. You _did_ almost fuck everything up." Yukimura shoved Kodaka and wiped away another tear. "It doesn't matter matter. If you only had one brave act available, then you've just chosen the right moment to use it."

"So, that makes up for everything else, huh?"

"We'll see. As my boyfriend, you've got a lot of shaping up to do."

"Right. And am I still allowed to 'make you into my perfect girl'?"

"As long as I can make you into my perfect guy." Yukimura leaned on Kodaka's arm as they walked out of the pet store.

"Well…you know all the times when you acted girly? It _was_ kind of cute."

Yukimura blushed. "I _did_ kind of enjoy it, too."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Look at your face."

"Where do you want to go?"

"My house. I want to show you my room. It looks a lot different now. That's where everything started, come to think of it…"

…

_Of course, there's a short epilogue to go, coming very shortly._


	24. Epilogue

"Cherry blossoms, huh? You almost expect sappy music to play in the background." Yozora looked out the clubroom window.

"One of those anime based off eroge," said Sena, nodding.

"Speaking of which, you haven't bought another one, have you?" said Yozora.

"Mm-hmm!" Sena held up a cover.

Yozora covered her face. "Oy…"

"She looks like you," whispered Sena.

"I didn't need to know that!" Yozora turned around, refusing to glance at the galge cover, which Sena was brandishing in front of her.

"Hey, you two are here already?" said Kodaka.

"What're you guys talking about?" said Yukimura, who appeared next to Kodaka. Her hair had grown down to her shoulder now. She didn't have to try anymore; she looked like a girl and completely at ease with it, her timid insecurity erased.

"Absolutely nothing!" said both girls, beaming.

The four of them sat in the refurbished, restocked club room.

"It's been a wild year, hasn't it?"

All four of them blushed as they remembered things they wished they hadn't.

"Yeah." Sena sighed. She had done so much, and she felt terrible about it.

"Yeah." Kodaka sighed. He let so much happen, and he felt terrible about it.

"Hey, move over a little," whispered Yukimura. Kodaka moved to the side, and Yukimura began to cuddle him.

They patiently awaited their fifth member, whom they knew would come bursting in, given what had happened the month before.

"Why didn't anyone tell Rika? Please! Rika wants to know! How did this happened? Why did you all switch partners? Why did you break up? _Did_ you break up?" Rika paused her incessant questioning long enough to blush and add, "Are you all in an open relationship?"

Yukimura laughed and held Kodaka closely. Then, glancing at Yozora and Sena, she said, "No, Rika, we haven't gotten at that stage yet. Besides, I know Kodaka wouldn't cheat on me. He'd _die_ before he'd do that, wouldn't he?"

Yukimura stared up at Kodaka with a lovely smile. Kodaka beamed back. "Yes, dear. I'd _die_ before I'd do that!"

Rika wedged herself in between Kodaka and Yukimura, staring about her at all the love and chattering so loudly that the club could barely hear the sixth member coming in.

"Why did you make me promise to come back here, An-chan?" said Kobato.

"The club doesn't feel right without you," said Yozora.

"Actually, we have a surprise for you. Just wait a minute, all right?"

Kobato looked around her at the reconfigured couples. Just as bewildered at the change as Rika, Kobato took a seat next to Yozora, using Yozora's body to shield herself from Sena.

"A surprise?" squeaked Kobato.

Kodaka and Yozora nodded.

"What surprise?" said Kobato.

"Huh? A surprise? What surprise?" said Maria. She was wearing a middle school uniform, same as Kobato, who had not changed into her gothic outfit.

Kobato gasped.

"Oh, poop. It's you," said Maria.

Kobato jumped out of her chair and hugged Maria, blushing. Maria lay still in Kobato's arms, embarrassed as Kobato rubbed her cheek against Maria's before pulling away.

"So, I see you've come back to do your dirty work undercover, minion of the church."

"Shut up, you poopy servant of the devil!"

The two of them began arguing as Sena and Yukimura both looked at Yozora and Kodaka in shock.

"Once you've crammed so much knowledge in, elementary school gets boring," said Yozora. "Apparently, she skipped a grade and transferred over here."

"Are we all together then?" said Yukimura.

"Yeah," said Kodaka.

"What should we do to celebrate our first anniversary?" said Yozora.

"Hang another weird poster? Recruit more members?" said Sena.

"Team-kill each other again in a video game?" muttered Kodaka.

"Oh, something will come up," said Yozora. "It always does."

"Yeah…" Kodaka looked at Yukimura, who looked back and smiled. How utterly unexpected and odd the previous year had been. He didn't know whether he could take such a ride again. But it turned out all right for him this time.

Kodaka grinned and nudged in his chair. Fine, let the new school year start.


End file.
